Aprendiendo a ser romantico
by Natsumi Momo
Summary: Una adaptacion de la historia de anatripotter; Hitsugaya Toshiro ha decidido ser mas romantico para asi comprometerse con su novia Saki Yamanaka, pero para lograr su cometido le ha pedido ayuda a Kurosaki Momo, ¿Como acabara esto?...
1. Cap 1: Pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach, si quieren leer la historia original vayan a la seccion Book's de Harry Potter y busquenla con el mismo titulo [Aprendiendo a ser romantico]._**

**_Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. _**

**_Vuelvo a repetir que estoy adaptando esta historia para que se rian. lloren, enojen o ilusionen un ratito._**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 1: Pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente.**

- Vale, explícame nuevamente como si tuviera cinco años…- respiró - quieres que haga qué? – Fue lo primero que dijo Momo al escuchar a su amigo. Desde hacía varios años había logrado vencer la timidez y el sonrojo que le ocasionaba estar frente a él, y había decidido por lo tanto darse por vencida de lograr algo más que la amistad. Es que había pasado varios años tratando de que ese tonto miope se fijara en ella que ya viendo que el tiempo pasaba y ella se estaba haciendo mayor, prefirió dedicarse a conquistar chicos que la tenían en cuenta. Es que para Hitsugaya Toshiro , la pequeña hermana de su amigo no existía. Y hoy después de tanto llorar, y desde casi tres años, se habían hecho amigos. Amigos a la fuerza! Porque el noviazgo de Rukia e Ichigo, habían obligado a Toshiro a buscar nuevos horizontes referidos a la amistad, y como la castaña estaba cerca, le fue fácil.

Momo era muy distinta a Rukia, y a Ichigo. Toshiro se encontró un día estudiándola y se dió cuenta de que tenia algo de los dos, mas lo propio. De Rukia tenía la capacidad para el estudio, la confianza y seguridad en si misma, de Ichigo el buen humor y la picardía, algo de las bromas de las gemelas, y cuando se enojaba, podía ver a la señora Kurosaki, su mamá, lanzándole una gran perorata. Pero Momo tenía además algo especial, y era que entendía todas las penas que Toshiro tenía. Y más las penas de amor. Al joven le era fácil contarle lo que sentía, sus más profundos temores y deseos. Y ella era capaz de darle un consejo, apropiado para cada cosa. Es por eso que teniendo un problema con su amor, tan grande, decidió pedirle ayuda…

- Yo… no es tan malo lo que te pido Momo – dijo algo nervioso – es muy importante para mi!

- Pero Toshiro – dijo ella y su piel estaba tan pálida que se confundía con la escasa nieve que había alrededor. – en qué puedo ayudarte yo? No tengo idea de lo que quieres hacer!

- No es mucho pedir… - carraspeó – sólo te pido que me ayudes a ser mas… romántico – ella torció los ojos.

- Sé lo que dijiste, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

- ¿Por qué? Bueno es fácil, no se me da eso del romance, Momo. Yo trato de conquistar a una chica…

- Querrás decir a Saki – dijo con algo de rabia

- Si, Saki, pero hago todo mal y quedo como un idiota!-

- Pero ella ya no está en la escuela Toshiro – dijo en un tono desesperado.

- Lo sé, pero ella y yo nos escribimos, y a veces me resulta algo… difícil poner algo medianamente romántico, y yo… quiero sorprenderla, hacerle ver que yo valgo la pena! – dijo

- Si ella se interesara en ti, te querría tal como eres, aun siendo un perfecto… idiota… como tu dices que eres!

- Bueno pero es que a algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras! – "_Querrás decir que Saki es una reventada que lo único que quiere es pavonearse contigo y decir que es la novia del niño genio" _Pensó ella. – Y Saki quiere que yo cambie…

-¿Por qué tienes que cambiar tú? – lo miró arqueando una ceja – Es que ella se cree tan perfecta para decirle a todo el mundo que cambie?

- Momo…

- No – puso su mano en el pecho del joven – déjame terminar. Si ella te quisiera, te aceptaría tal como eres Toshiro. Tu eres un chico excepcional – se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias, pero es que yo quiero hacerlo… yo noto que no sé como comportarme delante de una mujer…

- Bueno… eso es cierto – tuvo que admitir Momo.

-¿Me ayudas?

- Aún no respondiste la otra pregunta.

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Para qué quieres que te ayude a ser romántico?

- Ah… es que – se puso rojo- Yo… me gusta… no, yo quiero a Saki – ella lo miró – Y pues… he decidido declararle mi amor y decirle que sea mi novia…

- Ya es tu…

- No, esto es algo mas formal… como un compromiso a largo plazo – si alguna vez Momo quiso que la tragara la tierra, ese preciso momento estaba presente. Trago saliva, estaba con el ánimo por el piso.

-¿Te le vas a declarar? Es decir comprometerse y ¿todo? – dijo en un hilo de voz… el asintió sonriendo – ¿Cuándo?

- El día de San Valentín…

- En dos semanas… - susurró. Lo miró. Ya no era el niño interesado en el futbol ni en salvar el mundo. Eso ya lo había superado. Ahora Toshiro tenía diecisiete años. Estaba en el último año de Instituto… y Saki estaba estudiando para contadora. La odiaba. Ella pensaba que cuando la rubia se fuera de la escuela tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Toshiro, pero no contó con que esa arpía lo quería si o si, y estaba valiéndose de todo lo que estaba a su alcance (Sexo incluido) para tenerlo agarrado de la nariz… - Yo – se levantó – no sé… que es lo que tienes en mente…

- Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que me ayudes… - el se levantó con ella y la siguió. Momo trataba de serenarse, lo estaba perdiendo, ya era un hecho. El la seguía sin decir nada. De pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró.

- Yo, si tu me dices que quieres… puedo ayudarte… además no creo que yo pueda serte útil en algo. Mírame...yo en cuanto a romances no soy toda una experta! – rió nerviosa.

- Pero has tenido muchos novios… y eres mujer… digo sabes que quieren las mujeres de los hombres.-

- Definitivamente si! – dijo suspirando – Bueno, ¿Que tienes en mente?

- Estaba pensando… que quiero declararme con todo! – ella miró sus ojos aguamarino. Estaban fulgurantes de alegría, tanto que apenas parecían quedarse en su lugar.

- Declaración y beso? Cena, declaración y beso?

-¿Se puede? – dijo algo nervioso.

- Depende de ti…- sonrió – Tienes muchas opciones… - él la miró esperando que las dijera. – Bueno, está declaración y beso, nada espectacular, sólo tienes que decir las palabras adecuadas y el beso nada degenerado! – él sonrió. -También esta cena, declaración y beso. Es igual a lo anterior, pero tienes que poner mucho empeño en la cena…

- Puede ayudarme Sentarou! – dijo Contento.

- Bueno si… o ir al mejor restaurante de Karakura… cosa que dudo que haya… - carraspeó – después tienes Cena, baile, declaración y beso – El aplaudió contento – Y en eso te puedo asegurar que tienes mucho que aprender Hitsugaya. Bailando tienes dos pies izquierdos.

- Graciosa – rieron – en verdad tienes razón… Bueno eso parece algo bueno, no? Digo la ultima opción… pero si le agregamos algo mas! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Mira Hitsugaya – dijo colorada – Yo solo puedo ayudarte con cena, baile, declaración y beso! Lo de "mas" que estás pensando corre por tu cuenta! Después de todo ella tiene demasiada experiencia en ese campo y yo… - él la miró – no!

- Vale, entendí – la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar.- Entonces tu me ayudas con lo primero y yo… me encargaré de lo último. Cuando empezamos?

- Yo… tengo que estudiar…

- Momo, tu no tienes mucho que estudiar, en eso eres igual a Rukia.

- Está bien… Pero déjame decirte que antes de adentrarnos en lo esencial, deberás leer algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Hay teorías para declararse, besarse y bailar? – preguntó algo contrariado

- No, ¡bobo! – rió – hay cosas que tienes que leer para que encuentres tu vena romántica!

- Que no sea nada de algún principe perdido de amor por una princesa boba! – "_no querido, de la princesa boba te enamoraste tu_" Pensó y rió en su interior.

- Nada de eso! – le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que en la pálida mejilla de Toshiro apareciera un manchón rosado.

- Está bien… - dijo bufando – Todo sea por amor – miro su reloj – Rayos! Debo ir a buscar a Ichigo!

-¿Dónde está?

- Eh… yo… creo que en la biblioteca…

- Vamos Ichigo no iría a la biblioteca ni aunque le pagaran! ¿Dónde está?

- Con Rukia… En la sala privada..

- Todavía no se le fueron las ganas de…

- Momo no lo sé! Es que tú sabes... cuando uno esta enamorado!

- Si, entiendo! Pero espero que los muy idiotas no me hagan tía antes de tiempo!

- Si, yo también! – Le dió un beso en la mejilla – Me voy! Luego hablamos de nuestro trato! – se marchó corriendo. Momo se quedó parada mirando como se alejaba.

- Bueno – se encontró hablando sola – No era que no te lo esperabas – sus ojos se aguaron un poco – Pero en verdad duele – Respiró profundamente y se limpió los ojos – Es la última lágrima que derramo por él. De ahora en adelante… – Ya llegaba al edificio– Te limitarás a ser su amiga y lo ayudarás con lo que te pidió. Y después a vivir la vida! Después de todo… El no es el último hombre de la tierra.

* * *

**_Bien como he dicho quiero que se rian, lloren y/o enojen,_**

**_el siguiente capitulo [adaptado] lo subire mañana, espero su review_**

**_y si le falta mas descripcion o que se yo!_**

**_Bueno me voy_**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

**_Att:Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


	2. Cap 2: La ayuda de Rukia

**_Notas sobre los derechos de autor: _**

**_La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach._**

**_Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Hola gente bonita!_**

**_Pues veran hoy estoy algo triste pero al leer sus reviews me he alegrado, y por ello como prometi aca tienen el segundo capitulo!_**

**_Y ahora a contestar los 3 reviews que me dejaron: Alice P e a c h e s*[Me alegro que te haya gustado y te entiendo y entiendo a Momo eso de estor enamorada de tu mejor amigo y que tenga novia es horrible, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo, y por mi parte espero que tu tengas un final feliz con el. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte hasta el final de la adaptacion.], miaka-ichiruki*[Gracias por tu humilde apoyo Onee-chan! pero creo que me tardare en subir el cuarto capitulo, ya que como te has enterado estoy en examenes y digamos que me odian las matematicas jajaja, no te preocupes aqui esta el segundo capitulo!] y por ultimo una persona que me hace reir con sus fics [redoble de tambores] asi es loriakari*[Me da gusto que te haya gustado a ti tambien y procurare actualizar constantemente! Gracias por tu review y de igual manera espero seguir leyendote hasta el final del fic.]_**

**_Despues de mi gran expansion como "verdolaga", a continuacion y para todos los que lean este fic [nuevamente redoble de tambores] el segundo capitulo!_**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 2: La ayuda de Rukia**

Momo estaba pensando cómo hacer para ayudarlo. Desde que él le hizo ese extraño pedido, reflexionaba en su cuarto cómo hacer para que Toshiro, pudiera ser "algo romántico". Después de mucho reflexionar, se dio cuenta que tendría una ardua tarea, si le proponía todo lo que había pensado. Estaba decidida a ayudarlo, aunque se le rompiera el corazón… -"_Ya empiezas de nuevo con la misma cantaleta, Kurosaki Momo! ¡Te decidiste ayudarlo y con ello desterrarlo de tu corazón, no te pongas ahora a pensar en corazones rotos!_"-

-¡Grandísima idiota! – dijo en voz alta. Miró alrededor y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en su cuarto. Las demás muchachas aprovechaban el tibio sol invernal de finales de enero.-"_Tengo que hacer de Toshiro un perfecto enamorado. Tengo que lograr que él pueda expresar sus sentimientos sin sonrojos… Cómo lo haré no tengo idea. ¡Si ni yo puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo podré lograr que él lo haga? Si, ¡Kurosaki Momo, indefectiblemente eres una perfecta idiota!"_-Pensaba- Anda boba, ahora lo único que falta es que te pongas de novia con Kira Izuru!-volvió a gritar

-¡Ni lo digas de broma! – dijo una voz y Rukia entro rápidamente a la habitación. Momo la miró y sonrió. Rukia se había convertido en una hermosa joven, alta, de cabellos cobrizos ojos violáceos, y la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada. Enamorada y que todo le salía bien – ¡Si tu hermano te escucha te rompe la boca!

-¡Rukia! – Dijo algo roja – No pensé que hablara…-no logro terminar

-¿En voz alta? –acompleto y ella asintió – Si Momo, y en voz ¡muy alta! – rió

-¿Lo grite? ¿Fue lo único que dije?- pregunto espantada

-¿Había algo más que decir?- Respondio

-Sí, estaba pensando algo más…-

-¿Se puede saber qué es? – Momo la miró a los ojos y Rukia comprendió. Claro, Rukia sabía todo, todo lo que Momo sentía y vivía, su gran amor...- Toshiro, ¿Es él? – La castaña asintió triste.-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Yo… he decidido dejar atrás a Toshiro… – Rukia la miró sin entender – Verás, yo he decidido, continuar mi vida… Toshiro me pidió algo por lo que no puedo luchar…-

-¡Habla claro mujer!-

-El me pidió que lo ayudara a ser más romántico…- Rukia largo una carcajada –¡No te rías!

-Pero… - la miro – ¿Porque te pediría algo tan absurdo?-cuestiono

-Saki, ¿Por quién más? – Suspiró – El quiere comprometerse con ella y necesita ser romántico.-

-Pero si Saki lo quiere tal como es…-

-¡Exactamente yo le dije lo mismo! - farfulló golpeando la cama con el puño – Que si esa lo obligaba a cambiar, realmente no lo quería…-

-Y él, ¿Qué contestó? – Momo hizo una buena imitación de Toshiro

-Que tenía que cambiar porque necesitaba ser más romántico… "algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras, y Saki quiere que yo cambie…"-

-¡Que peste! – Dijo enojada y la miró - y tu ¿Que le contestaste?-

-Que si ella le pedía eso, realmente era una…-

-¡No! ¿Le dijiste que lo ayudarías?-

-Claro – bajo la mirada – no podía soportar esa mirada que él hace cuando quiere algo…-

-¡Eres una tonta! – dijo Rukia

-Si lo sé… Pero bueno – suspiro profundamente – yo le prometí que lo haría…-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno él quiere una velada con todo…-

-¿Eh?-

-Cena, baile, declaración y beso… - Rukia la miró sonriendo – La cena no es problema, puede pedir reservación en algún restaurante de Karakura. El baile… ¡Diablos! tendré que ponerme zapatos de madera para enseñarle a bailar… digo para que cuando me pise no me rompa los dedos.-

-Si es terrible bailando… ¿Le enseñaras algo de vals?-

-¡No! – Dijo riendo – Algo más lento, para que baile más apretado a esa víbora…- Rukia sonrió divertida.

-Y después de la cena y el baile…-

-El beso – su rostro se sonrojó.

-¿Lo besaras?-

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Dijo mas roja – Solo le diré cómo una chica quiere ser besada cuando alguien se le declara…-

-Bueno, yo esperaba que Ichigo me rompiera la boca… - rió

-¡Rukia!-exclamo

-¿Qué querías? Si estuve casi cinco años esperando que el tonto me dijera que me amaba,y cuando me lo dijo al principio de quinto, ¡Uau! ¡Me le tiré encima! – Rieron – ¡Ya iba a esperar eso de cena, baile, declaración y beso!-

-Bueno, pero tengo que lograrlo! – Dijo al final – dispongo de dos semanas para hacer de Toshiro un sensible y romántico muchacho.-

-¡Te la debo! Hacer que Shiro sea romántico es como lograr que Ichigo coma con la boca cerrada – rieron

-Respeta, ¡que es mi hermano!-defendio

-¡Pero no por eso deja de ser algo cerdo al comer!-

-Sí, pero a ti no te importa como come cuando lo llevas a la sala privada-

-¿Qué sabes? – pregunto tensa.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. – Se levantó – tengo hambre… vamos al comedor… ya es la hora de la cena –Rukia algo colorada, asintió y bajaron las escaleras... en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, en la sala común, estaban Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Hisagi Shugei, Abarai Renji y Toshiro. Rukia bajó detrás de Momo. Cuando estaban llegando a la sala, la pelinegra miró al peliblanco y luego tomó del brazo a Momo llevándola a un rincón aparte.

-Todavía estas a tiempo… - Momo la miró extrañada y Rukia sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué dices?-

-Que todavía estas a tiempo de atraparlo, ¡tonta!-

-No sé de qué hablas…-

-¡De Toshiro! ¿Abandonas la lucha?-

-¿Qué lucha? si ni siquiera me he presentado y ¡Ya he perdido!, ¡Kuchiki entérate, él la ama y se le va a declarar!-

-¡No seas boba! ¡Tienes dos semanas para que se fije en ti! – Momo torció los ojos y trato de explicarle como si su amiga tuviera cinco años.

-Entérate, Toshiro me pidió ser más romántico. Tengo que entrenarlo para que Saki lo disfrute…-de repente se quedo callada y miro a su amiga como tratando de captar las palabras. Rukia sonreía y ella por fin entendió – tú dices…-

-¡Aha! – dijo sentándola en una butaca y bajando más la voz – tendrás dos semanas para que Toshiro, esté a solas contigo, baile apretado a ti, lo beses… y bueno uses todas tus armas para conquistarlo-

-¡Cómo si pudiera! ¡Lo he intentado casi desde que lo conozco Rukia!-

-Pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad que tienes ahora, amiga, velo de este modo. Tendrás dos semanas a solas con él, sin el estorbo de una Yamanaka Saki, revoloteando y distrayéndolo. ¡Estará pendiente ciento por ciento de ti! Y tú tienes armas con que atraerlo. Vamos ¡Eres una Kurosaki!– esto último lo dijo en voz alta. Sus amigos miraron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Enana– dijo Ichigo – ¡Claro que es una Kurosaki! – Las dos se pusieron rojas.

-Dime Rukia, que no escucharon toda la conversación – dijo Momo casi en un susurro.

-No te preocupes por eso – se levanto – preocúpate por trazar un plan… Esos libros que te regale en tu cumpleaños el año pasado te servirán…- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – vamos al comedor, suelo tener buenas ideas cuando tengo el estómago lleno.

-¿Tú crees?- ella lo miró. El estaba enfrascado en una discusión de futbol con Hisagi Shugei, su ex novio –¿Crees que puedo tener éxito?

-Todo depende de ti, amiga, todo depende de ti…-

* * *

**_Muy bien otro capitulo adaptado y subido_**

**_me siento tan feliz de que les haya gustado_**

**_no les prometo nada pero el viernes en la noche _**

**_por alli de las 11:00 pm [hora en Mexico]_**

**_subire el tercer capitulo, ya que el jueves tengo _**

**_examen de Analisis hematologicos y _**

**_el viernes examen de fisica_**

**_asi que como es de suponerse tendre que estudiar _**

**_y si bien le entiendo _****_a la fisica, _**

**_puede que suba el capitulo tres _**

**_el jueves pero eso si no desesperen!_**

**_Pliss necesito energia [Reviews onegai!]_**

**_Bien me voy tengo sueño!_**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


	3. Cap 3: Primeros acercamientos

**_Notas sobre los derechos de autor: _**

**_La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach._**

**_Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Hola gente bonita!_**

**_Pues sigo algo triste pero al leer sus reviews me he alegrado de nuevo, y por ello como prometi aca tienen el tercer capitulo!_**

**_Ahora a contestar los reviews que me dejaron: Alice P e a c h e s*[Gracias por tu review! que mal que ya no puedas tener tu "Happy ending" pero recuerda que llegara un tipo que te quiera y aprecie por lo que vales! asi que GAMBARE!; umm... analisis hematologicos es una materia en donde enseñan la composicion y morfologia de las celulas sanguineas; y te apoyo estoy muriendo en fisica, creeme cuando entre a tercer semestre tuve Fisica I no fue nada del otro mundo, cuando entre a cuarto y lleve Fisica II... era otro idioma, me hablaban en idioma Gorgonita! y ahora en quinto llevando Fisica III puedo decir que...¡ES UN INFIERNO! no le entiendo, sera que la fisica me odia o soy muy torpe; etto lo confieso a mi tambien me llama la atencion el Hisahina pero no hay ideas jaja. Espero seguir leyendote!], loriakari*[Gracias por tu review! y pues ya presente el examen de analisis y no me fue mal! asi que como conmemoracion estoy actualizando hoy, tambien he de decirte que no comas ansias pronto veraz que as tiene preparado Momo para ganarse a Toshiro-chan! y muchas gracias por querer leer el final de la adaptacion, eso me conmueve y mucho!. Espero leerte hasta el final!] y por ultimo una presona que tambien hace que sea bipolar con sus historias [musica de fondo] con ustedes...MrCarhol*[Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te aya gustado, espero que sigas la historia hasta el final!]_**

**_Y despues de mi misa [sin ofender a las personas religiosas] la continuacion y para todos los que lean este fic [ redoble de tambores] el TERCER capitulo!_**

**_DISFRUTENLO!_**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 3: ****Primeros acercamientos**

La ayuda brindada por Rukia fue realmente buena para Momo. Con nuevas ínfulas, se dedicó a trazar un plan para conquistar al chico de sus sueños. Esta vez no buscaría a alguien para darle celos. Eso no le funcionó nunca, porque a Toshiro literalmente no le importaba lo que hiciera la pequeña de los Kurosaki. Sólo había sentido pánico por ella cuando la salvó de ahogarse cuando salieron a la playa, pero eso había sido porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Momo estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido otro apellido, él ni siquiera hubiera ido a salvarla.

Sentada en la biblioteca comenzó a hacer un plan de clases. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era desarrollar en Hitsugaya el romanticismo. Y eso sería difícil, porque de lo único que Toshiro hablaba con pasión era del Futbol y de automóviles de carrera. Su gran y valioso tesoro había sido su Mercedes Benz rojo, regalo de su fallecido tío. Suspiró.

Leyendo los libros que le había dado Rukia, Hitsugaya la encontró suspirando y al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Hey, Momo! – dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que la sobresaltó. La bibliotecaria le hizo una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz. Hitsugaya se sentó pidiendo disculpas, momento que Momo aprovechó para secarse la cara.

- Shiro… – susurró- debes ser algo más discreto! – El sonrió – la profesora Himawari nos correrá de aquí.-advirtio

- Lo siento – la miró a los ojos – ¿Estuviste llorando?-

- No… bueno en realidad es que me he emocionado… – él sonrió.

- ¿Estabas viendo algún libro sobre historia del Futbol? – Ella torció los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no, bobo! – dijo seria – estoy tratando de hacer un plan de clases para ayudarte con tu problema – se acercó un poco más porque la bibliotecaria recorría el pasillo donde se encontraban.

- Ah ¿sí? – dijo él acercándose más. Momo podía ver lo profundo de sus pupilas.- Y dime ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?-

- Poesía – él hizo cara de asco – no le hagas esa cara, porque esta será tu tarea, durante los primeros días.-

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Momo? – subió el tono de voz.

- ¡Joven Hitsugaya! – Dijo la bibliotecaria – ¡si no bajas la voz, te echo!-

- Disculpe usted señora… – la miró - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no leí poesía antes y no lo haré ahora!-amenazo

- ¡Basta! ¡Por eso eres un idiota insensible y poco romántico!-

- ¿Si? ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-

- A ver Hitsugaya… dime algo bonito – él la miró – ¿Eres capaz de decirme algo halagador?-

- ¡Por supuesto! – estaban muy cerca. Ella le hizo un parpadeo de ojos que confundió a Toshiro. Nunca ella había hecho eso.

- Estoy esperando Shiro… – dijo en una voz algo melosa, y le sonrió.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – te ves… ¡muy bien cundo juegas al futbol, Momo! – ella le pegó con el libro.

- ¿Te diste cuenta que eres de lo peor? – él la miró.

- ¡Es un bonito halago! – dijo ofendido.

- Pero yo me refería a un halago de mi persona! – shhhh, se oyó a lo lejos – ¿Cómo quieres conquistar a una chica si le ponderas algún deporte?-

- Y bueno tú me dijiste…-

-¿Es que yo no te parezco atractiva? No tengo bonitos ojos, linda sonrisa, ¡un buen trasero!-

- ¡Momo! – Dijo rojo – ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a mirarte de atrás?-

-¡Bueno eso es lo que las muchachas quieren, que tú le digas cosas bonitas sobre sus atributos físicos o sobre su personalidad!-

- ¡Porque no me enseñas! ¡En vez de regañarme! – ella se acercó a la cara de repente, sorprendiendo al chico. Volvió a hacer la mirada seductora y acercó su cabeza al hombro del joven…

- Shiro – él la miró – ¿Te han dicho que tienes los ojos más extraordinarios del mundo? – el asintió sonriendo.

- Si, todo el tiempo…-

- Pero sabes qué, lo que nadie te ha dicho es que si alguien mira en tus ojos, detenidamente, puede ver la clase de persona que eres…-

- Ah ¿sí? – dijo algo nervioso, no por lo que decía sino por la forma en que ella lo miraba.- y… ¿Qué ves?-

- Veo a un extraordinario chico, con unos músculos firmes. Mirada de ensueño, aparte que eres vehemente, valiente y todo un caballero… – él se puso rojo –que sabe cómo tratar a una chica… ¿Crees que lo que veo es cierto?-

- ¿Lo crees tú? – dijo y su voz sonó como la de un bobo.

- Claro, y además creo que sabes satisfacer a una mujer cuando besas… – sonrió.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – al menos ninguna se ha quejado… - su voz sonó algo tímida.

- ¡Eres un engreído! – rió ella alejándose de la cara del joven – ¿Te diste cuenta? Yo te dije todas esas tonterías y tú, ¿Que sentiste?-

- Yo… estaba algo contento por lo que me decías... – dijo en un tono raro.

- Exacto, eso es lo que necesita una mujer… que la halagues, que la mimes todo el tiempo, que le hagas ver todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer, ¡porque para ti ella es una diosa!-

- ¡Uau, sí que sabes linda! ¡Me creí el verso de los ojos en un segundo! – ella se levantó. El la tomó de la mano, poniéndola nerviosa – ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

- Debemos encontrar un lugar para nuestros ensayos…-

- No en la sala privada – ella lo miró – Rukia e Ichigo lo usan todas las noches…-

- Oh… – dijo ella

- Pero… ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una muy buena idea! – Ella se acercó – Kyoraku está en un congreso y me pidió que le cuidara su casa y a Katen Kyokotsu-

- Si nos descubren…-

- Tengo la llave y conozco varios atajos, te prometo que nadie nos verá.-

- Está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?-

- ¿Esta noche?-sugirió

- ¡No! – Terció ella – lo primero que harás será leer esto – le entregó dos libros. El miró las tapas.

- ¿"20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", De Pablo Neruda? – Momo asintió. El, más extrañado leyó el otro libro – ¿"Rimas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? ¿De qué se trata esto Momo?-

- Literatura Toshiro… – se acercó – Te ayudará a ser algo romántico al hablar.-

- Pero Momo…-repelo

- ¡No repliques mis decisiones! ¿Quieres que te ayude? – el asintió – entonces lee esto y después nos vemos… ah, y mañana te veo en el techo, y ¡me leerás uno de esos!

- Momo… ¿Por qué?-cuestiono con un tono ahogado

-¿Por qué? Porque el amor duele, y a ti te dolerán los ojos de leer – rió.

- Eres peor que Kempachi… - sentenció.

- Anímate – le guiñó el ojo - al menos, no te quitaré puntos por cada tontería que hagas, y además… soy mas bonita que ese viejo sanguinario – el rió – y sobre todo… - se acercó a la cara del joven – porque todavía sigo pensando todo lo que dije de ti – se iba y él la miraba algo sonrosado – ¡No se te olvide Hitsugaya! – dijo gritando al salir.

Momo llegó corriendo a la sala común y se tiró en el sillón cerca de la chimenea donde estaba Rukia. Ella dejó de tejer gorros de lana para las gemelas y la miró expectante. Momo trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lo que había hecho en la biblioteca requirió de todo su valor. Nunca, absolutamente nunca en su vida había sido tan osada con un chico, como lo fue con él en la biblioteca. Usualmente eran ellos los que trataban de seducirla. Y sonrió malévolamente, porque sabía que, con cada día que pasara, su osadía debía seguir en aumento para lograr su cometido. Tener a Hitsugaya Toshiro en su mano y ganarle la batalla a esa arpía de Yamanaka Saki. _"Ah maldita bruja! Cómo me gustaría que algún insecto te cayera en la cara y así te dejara peor de lo que estas, eres una desgraciada y lo peor de todo es que al muy imbécil lo llevas de la nariz. Pero pronto se te acabará el hechizo con que lo atrapaste, yo, Kurosaki Momo será el hada que lo rompa…"-_

- ¿Estarás mucho tiempo sin decir nada o me contarás cómo te fue? – Ella miró al costado y vió a Rukia con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

- Fue… estuvo… yo…-

- Mujer, ¿Fue tan extraordinario?-

- ¡Si! El se ponía colorado cada dos minutos y yo... ¡La verdad es que me pase! Le dije un sin fin de tonterías y él… ¡Fui demasiado descarada Rukia! Quizás piense que yo soy una…-

- No creo. ¡Toshiro no reconocería a una coqueta, ni aunque la tuviera adelante con un cartel que diga "coqueta" en la frente! – dijo enojada – ¡Mira con quién quiere comprometerse! – Momo asintió – y mira que esa tiene un historial…- torció los ojos.

- Y bueno quedamos en vernos todas las noches en…-

- ¡No en la sala privada! – dijo Rukia.

- Tranquila mujer – sonrió – tu romántico santuario estará libre para ti e Ichigo como siempre – La pelinegra se ruborizó – nos veremos en la casa de Kyoraku.-

- ¿Ahí?-

- Si, Toshiro tiene que cuidarla, y bueno… Kyoraku no está. Estará libre para nosotros…-

- ¿Le diste los libros?-

- Aha, y mañana será la primera lección. De seguro escogerá cualquier poema… entonces yo muy románticamente le leeré uno que me hizo recordarlo, la primera vez que lo leí.-

- ¿Cuál es?-

- Ya lo sabrás… necesito que tu e Ichigo estén presentes cuando Toshiro lea el que eligió y cuando yo le lea el que elegí.-

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa

- ¡Porque quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle, la cara y los gestos de Shiro cuando se lo lea!-

- ¡Eres de lo peor!-

- Tú lo dijiste. El tiempo corre amiga, dispongo de una semana y seis días para atraparlo y déjame decirte que no me pondré quisquillosa a la hora de buscar artefactos para hacerlo.-

* * *

**_Muy bien otro capitulo adaptado y subido_**

**_me siento tan feliz de que les haya gustado_**

**_no les prometo nada pero el viernes en la noche _**

**_por alli de las 11:00 pm [hora en Mexico]_**

**_tratare de subir el cuarto capitulo, aunque lo dudo por que llegare _**

**_a dormir, pero no desesperen el domingo lo subire, y si pienzan "Esta Momo-chan es una floja"_**

**_no es asi lo que pasa es que he tenido que ir a un tipo congreso y a mis 17 añitos me hacen levantarme a las 4:30 am_**

**_para estar en la escuela a las 6:00 am e ir al INPeri [Instituto Nacional de Perinatologia] y luego por alli de la 13:00pm vengo regresando pero no a _**

**_mi casa sino A LA ESCUELA!, bien dice mi profesor de Biologia V "trabajas como esclavo pero cobras como tonto"..._**

**_Asi que como ya explique dudo que pueda subirlo pero en caso de que no pueda actualizare el Domingo en la tarde_**

**_¿Por que el Domingo?, pues el Sabado ire a hacer Servicio comunitario y luego ire a una boda y llegare [de nuevo] a dormir_**

**_por ello espero que tengan MUCHISISISISIMA paciencia y si son propensas a enfermedades cardiacas hagan yoga y tomen te de tila!_**

**_Pliss necesito energia [Reviews onegai!]_**

**_Bien me voy tengo sueño!_**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_Alias: Momo-chan_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


	4. Cap 4:1 leccion Habla como un romantico

_**Notas sobre los derechos de autor: **_

_**La historia pertenece originalmente a **__**anatripotter**__** yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hola gente bonita!**_

_**Pues despues de tanto tiempo aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia, espero les guste!**_

_**Tambien agradesco a todas las personas que dejaron su Review!**_

_**y sin mas que decir [por el momento] DISFRUTEN el siguiente capitulo!**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 4: ****Primera lección: Habla como un romántico!**

Toshiro daba vueltas los libros, los miraba de arriba abajo, y los movía de un lado al otro de su habitación sin saber qué hacer exactamente con ellos. No tenía idea, al leer un poema, cómo a las mujeres les podría gustar algo tan empalagoso. _"Es que algo más dulce, me haría vomitar"_ dijo y tiró los libros cerca de su mesa de luz. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Luego los restregó, y se quedó un rato así, pensativo. _"Es que tengo que amarte tanto Saki, para poder hacer esto"_ y sonrió. Luego recordó a su profesora… Momo era buena en eso. "_Diablos, cuando parpadeó de esa manera… pensé que se me caerían las medias"_ Rió. Y aunque a Saki la amaba y mucho, era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía sentir así… Pero lo atribuyó sólo a la sorpresa… _"Ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera… y mucho menos, me había dicho eso que me dijo"_ Se tocó los músculos de los brazos "¿_En verdad se verá mi fuerza y la firmeza de mis músculos con sólo verme los ojos?"_ Se levantó rápidamente y se quitó el suéter, y mirándose frente al espejo comenzó a hacer poses, como los fisicoculturistas que había visto una vez en los programas de televisión en la casa de su amigo. Tan enfrascado estaba en la tarea, que no vio a Ichigo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena y matándose de la risa.

- Es que te veo y no lo creo… – Toshiro se volvió hacia la puerta todo rojo, y aflojó el cuerpo – ¿Qué se supone que haces? – y entró a la habitación.

- Yo… sólo estaba mirando mi cuerpo.-

- ¡Fanfarrón! – dijo Ichigo y le tiró una almohada.

- ¡No es eso! – Rió – es que hoy… alguien me dijo que tenía un buen cuerpo y yo sólo lo estaba corroborando – Más risas de su amigo.

-¡Doble fanfarrón! – Toshiro rió y se sentó en su cama. Ichigo le tiró una tablilla de chocolate y él le dio un mordisco – y… ¿Quién?-

-¿Quien qué? – dijo acostándose y acomodando la almohada.

-¿Quién es la ciega que dijo eso?-

-Momo… – Ichigo se atragantó.

-¿Qué? Mi hermanita ¿Mirando cuerpos masculinos? – Toshiro rió.

-¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería? Déjala. Tu hermana es mayor… es como…¡Rukia! – lo miró burlón.

-¡Gracioso!

- Algún día, tu hermana encontrará un chico como tu… que la lleve a la sala privada y…

-Mira Hitsugaya, ¡no te pases! – dijo con las orejas coloradas –¡Mi paciencia con respecto a mi hermanita tiene un límite!-

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad… Mira Ichigo, debes prepararte.-

-¿Para qué? – dijo levantándose de la cama, todo tieso – Acaso mi hermana ¿Ya no es virgen? – preguntó pálido.

-¡Claro que no! – Ichigo lo miró alarmado – ¡Que sí, es virgen! Al menos ella me lo dio a entender...-

-¿Y por qué habla de sexo contigo? – Lo miró- es que acaso tu…-

-Mira, yo no voy a decirte qué es lo que…-

-¡Toshiro, no me alteres!-

-¡Está bien! – bufó – Rayos, ¡eres celoso! La verdad es que como tu acaparaste a Rukia – Ichigo sonrió – yo tuve que hacerme de una nueva amiga… Y elegí a Momo.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con que sepas que ella es virgen?-

-¡Nada! Ella… yo le pedí un favor…-

-¿Quieres sexo con ella?-

-¡NO KUROSAKI!- dijo ya enojado – le pedí que me ayude con un problema…-

-¿Tienes alguna especie de impotencia? – Toshiro rió para no matarlo – ¿Impotencia sexual?-

-¡Que no! - suspiró – Momo me esta ayudando con… - se puso rojo – ¿Prometes que no te reirás? – El pelinaranja levantó la mano derecha.

-Prometido.-

-Ella me ayudará a ser más… más…-

-¿Más qué? – dijo ya cansado.

-Más romántico… – Ichigo hizo una rara mueca, que pudo confundirse con un esbozo de carcajada, pero que quedó en mueca. – Quiero declarármele a Saki con lujo, y como yo no sé…-

-¿Le pides a mi hermana que te enseñe? – el asintió – ¿Y qué piensas que ella te hará hacer?-

-Me enseñará a bailar… a ser más romántico, a sonar como un hombre romántico… - se levantó y le mostró los libros. Ichigo los tomó al aire e hizo una cara rara.

-Estos libros los conozco… – dijo riendo – Se los regaló Rukia… las habré visto largar mocos, suspirando y leyendo estos…- rieron

-Pero se me hace tedioso, leerlos y escoger uno.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que hacerlo, es la tarea que "Miss Unohana" me encargó para mañana.-

-¿Miss Unohana?-

-Tú hermana. – rió – Así la llamaré. ¡Mira que ponerme a leer esta sensiblería!-

-Son muy profundos Toshiro, - dijo hojeando uno de ellos – préstamelo, quizás a Rukia la ablande con uno de estos.-

-¿Qué más quieres ablandar? – le preguntó. Ichigo quedó mudo – si, lo único que les falta hacer es un hijo. ¿O acaso piensas que no sé qué haces cuando estás en la sala privada?-

-Yo…-

-Vamos, somos hombres, yo lo he hecho con Saki. Y tú… sé perfectamente cuando un chico ha tenido sexo… y tú, eres demasiado evidente.-

-Basta, no ventilare mis intimidades contigo…-

-Perdón, pero ayúdame, estoy aburrido de ver ese libro y no saber qué elegir.-

-¿Para qué te revientas la cabeza? ¡Elige uno cualquiera! A las mujeres no les importa qué les leas, sino cómo lo dices…-

-¿En serio? - el pelinaranja asintió – dices las mismas cosas que Momo…-

-Debe ser algo de familia – dijo serio. Luego tomó uno de los libros y pasó las páginas rápidamente – Dime basta cuando quieras…-

-¡Basta! – dijo Toshiro. El detuvo el movimiento y señaló -

-¿Par o impar?

-¿Eh?

-¡Par o impar! – insistió.

-Impar – le alcanzó el libro y le señaló un poema.

-¡Ese le leerás… dale emoción y pasión! – rieron. Hitsugaya, leyó el poema y torció los ojos.

-¿Crees que éste estará bien?

-¿Qué más dá? – bufó – yo venía a invitarte a jugar Futbol – se levantó – Pero si crees que es mejor que te pases la tarde leyendo ese estúpido libro… Adiós – Se fue. Toshiro, se quedó pensando en lo que quería hacer… Miró el libro y la puerta de la habitación. Suspirando, marcó la página, y salió corriendo.

-Ey Ichigo… ¡Espérame! No me perdería el Futbol por nada.

El día pautado para la lección, Momo esperaba sentada en una esquina de la azotea. Trataba de adivinar que poema podría leerle Toshiro, que la atontara lo suficiente para que ella le diera un beso. Sonrió porque estaba segura que él no había leído los libros. De pronto lo divisó en la puerta y afortunadamente para ella, no estaba solo. Venía acompañado por Ichigo y Rukia, uno a cada lado de su "alumno". Eso le pareció raro, pues esos dos, no desperdiciaban oportunidad de andar pegados como siameses. Al llegar donde ella estaba, se sentaron. Momo lo miró radiante y él bajó la mirada. Tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, y Momo no dejó de mirar a su hermano que lanzaba risitas burlonas en voz baja. Rukia le abría los ojos y le decía que actuara. Momo se enderezó y se acercó a Toshiro, dándole un sugestivo beso en la mejilla. El tragó saliva.

-¡Hola Shiro!– le dijo sonriendo y parpadeando. El volvió a tragar saliva. Ichigo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Rukia lo calló con un beso.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bi… bien. – dijo. Momo lanzó una risita, traviesa.

-¡Se nota! – se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven…- ¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué? Momo – dijo él, algo raro.

-Bueno, ¿No tienes algo más que decirme? – se miraron mutuamente y ella volvió a parpadear. Toshiro la miró anonadado –

-Bueno… - miró hacia sus amigos que lo observaban raro – Bueno… estas muy bonita hoy Momo… – dijo algo temeroso.

-¡Uy! – dijo ella enderezándose –¡Suenas tan convencido! – Rukia rió.

-¡Es que… es demasiado difícil decirlo frente a tu hermano, que me mira como si quisiera matarme, linda! – dijo medio ofuscado. Momo sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició la cara suavemente.

- Perdona, cariño – le dio un besito en el mentón – A estas alturas Toshiro estaba muy confundido…- Yo te entiendo, ¿Tienes algo para mí? –

- Yo… bueno… escogí un poema…¡Que te pinta de cuerpo entero!-

-¿Eh? – los amigos rieron – ¿Que me pinta de cuerpo entero? ¿Esa es tu idea de frase romántica? Umm… Hitsugaya, ya te vas ganando un cero…-

-¡Espera! Escúchalo y verás…. – Carraspeó y se acomodó en el piso. Momo aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo de la cintura y acercar su cara a Toshiro, que estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía de la muchacha.

-Soy toda oídos…-

-¡Bueno, ay te va… duraznito! - Momo soltó una risita cantarina.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso de duraznito?

-Bueno… es que tu piel… es como la de… olvídalo.

-¡Me gusto mucho! – le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Ay… bien…- resopló – Este va elegido pensando en ti –Ichigo rió, y él casi lo mata con la mirada.

_**"Yo me he asomado**_

_**a las profundas simas**_

_**de la tierra y del cielo**_

_**y les he visto el fin con los ojos**_

_**o con el pensamiento.**_

_**Mas s¡ hay, de un corazón llegué al abismo,**_

_**y me incliné por verlo,**_

_**y mi alma y mis ojos se turbaron:**_

_**¡Tan hondo era y tan negro!"**_

Rukia no supo si reír o llorar, y lo que hizo segundos después de oírlo, fue reír hasta llorar. Toshiro, que según él había escogido el mejor verso de amor, sonreía complacido. Ichigo, se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de entender qué quiso decir con eso…y Momo…respiraba entrecortado. Después de varios segundos en silencio, se enderezó, alejándose de Toshiro y se levantó. El peliblanco la miró tratando de encontrar la preciosa sonrisa con que lo había recibido, pero vió en la muchacha un rostro serio, y ensombrecido. Carraspeó un poco y le pareció que se le caía el mundo, cuando Momo comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió, Ichigo y Rukia, hicieron lo mismo.

-Momo… - trataba de detenerla – Momo, espera… Por favor, dime ¿Qué te ha parecido mi poema?-

-¿Lo elegiste pensando en mi? – él asintió temeroso. – Es lo peor que me podían haber dicho en mi vida…-

-Yo no entiendo… tu me dijiste que te leyera un poema de amor…-

-¿De dónde sacaste el poema, eh?-

-Del libro de… ese… de…. El libro de cuero…-

-¡Los dos son de cuero! – Gritó enojada – ¿De cuál?-

-Del libro ese de las rimas…-

-¡De Bécquer!-

-¡Ah, si!- dijo convencido – bueno, todos son…-

-¡NO! – gritó –¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Me has dicho que soy siniestra y oscura, que en el fondo de mi corazón yo soy, por decirlo de algún modo que lo entiendas, ¡una porquería! ¿Eso es tu idea de poema de amor?-

-¡Pero lo saque del libro! – dijo rascándose la cabeza – No se supone que…-

-¿Que todos los poemas son de amor? – él asintió – ¡No te ayudaré Hitsugaya, lo siento!

-¡NO! Por favor Momo tienes que hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¡Si hice lo que me dijiste!-

-¡NO! Elegiste un poema al azar y ni te detuviste a leerlo como corresponde…-

-¡Fue culpa de Ichigo! – dijo señalando a su amigo cual compañerito de escuela que se portó mal.-

-¡EH! ¡No me metas en tus bobadas, amigo!

-¡Tú me hiciste ir a jugar futbol! – se excusaba desesperado...

-¡Pero yo sólo te invité, no te obligué! – dijo el Kurosaki mayor enojado.

-¡BASTA! – dijo Momo, luego miró a Toshiro – No te ayudaré, ¿Me tomas por idiota? me pides que te ayude y luego te haces el estúpido… no… ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera! – la tomó por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la chica – No… no lo hagas por favor… tienes razón… te prometo que aprenderé de memoria, los dos libros – ella sonrió complacida por la actitud del chico, y más por tenerlo tan cerca. Dejó de forcejear y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Entiende que no todos los poemas son de amor… ese que leíste, no sé…-

-No lo leí… ¡Perdóname Momo!-

-¿Qué pasó con lo de duraznito? – dijo ella sonriendo. Toshiro, la miraba a los ojos, todavía no la soltaba de la cintura. Podía percibir el perfume floral de Momo y eso le nublaba la reacción.- Shiro… - ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros y entrelazó los dedos en la parte baja del cabello de Hitsugaya, acariciándolo suavemente. – Tienes que poner más empeño… lee los libros, no te tomaré mas lecciones de éstas, pero debes entender que esos poemas te servirán para que, cuando estés con Saki, te sea mas fácil encontrar las palabras para decir lo que sientes…¿Puedes entender eso, cariño?

-Eh… - él trataba de escucharla, pero el efecto que le causaba las caricias, que Momo le hacía con la yema de los dedos en el cabello, se oponía a eso furiosamente. Sólo asintió, lentamente. Ella se acercó y poniéndose en puntas de pie, le dió un suave beso en el mentón, y se separó, tomándolo de la mano. Lo guió hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, y lo sentó. Ella se sentó a su lado. Rukia e Ichigo decidieron sentarse un poco mas alejados. Ichigo estaba algo confundido… y Rukia, satisfecha.

-Bueno, ahora yo te diré algún poema, presta atención… al decir un poema tienes que tener en cuenta, el ritmo, la rima, y la voz que debes poner, debe ser dulce… casi un susurro… eso le dará entender a tu chica que sólo ella es la destinataria… que ese momento es íntimo, personal.-

-Casi un susurro... pero... – ella le puso los dedos en los labios, y lo miró a los ojos. El extrañamente comenzó a sentir calor en la nuca.

-Cállate y escucha. El lenguaje corporal también es importante… debes transmitir confianza, también con el cuerpo – rió – Estas algo tenso ¿Sabes? – él se movió incómodo.

-Se me hace algo difícil, si tu me miras y te acercas así… - Tragó saliva.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-

-No, no es eso… sólo que nunca has hecho esto… es decir… mirarme así, besarme…-

-¡Ey! – se enderezó – ¡No te daré un beso en la boca! –El la miró alarmado.

-¡No quiero un beso en la boca!-

-Bien, sólo quería aclarar el punto – sonrió y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos, y ensayó una enigmática sonrisa que hizo a Toshiro olvidarse de todo lo que había alrededor.- Bien ahora es mi turno. A diferencia de ti, yo si he leído el libro y si he escogido este poema pensando en ti, cariño… - Hitsugaya pensó que si el plan seguía de esa manera, no podría contenerse demasiado… estaba alterado… su corazón funcionaba algo acelerado y la mirada de Momo al igual que su sonrisa no ayudaban para nada. Trato de volver a verla como a la pequeña hermanita de Ichigo.

-Está bien, duraznito. Te escucho.-

-Bien…-

_**"Si copia tu frente**_

_**del río cercano la pura corriente**_

_**y miras tu rostro del amor encendido,**_

_**soy yo, que me escondo**_

_**del agua en el fondo**_

_**y, loco de amores, a amar te convido;**_

_**soy yo, que, en tu pecho**_

_**buscada morada,**_

_**envío a tus ojos mi ardiente mirada,**_

_**mi blanca divina...**_

_**y el fuego que siento la faz te ilumina.**_

_**Si en medio del valle**_

_**en tardo se trueca tu amor animado,**_

_**vacila tu planta, se pliega tu tallo…**_

_**soy yo, dueño amado,**_

_**que, en no vistos lazos**_

_**de amor anhelante,**_

_**te estrecho en mis brazos;**_

_**soy yo quien te teje la alfombra florida**_

_**que vuelve a tu cuerpo**_

_**la fuerza de la vida;**_

_**soy yo, que te sigo**_

_**en alas del viento soñando contigo.**_

_**Si estando en tu lecho**_

_**escuchas acaso celeste armonía**_

_**que llena de goces tu cándido pecho,**_

_**soy yo, vida mía…;**_

_**soy yo, que levanto**_

_**al cielo tranquilo mi férvido canto;**_

_**soy yo, que, los aires cruzando ligero**_

_**por un ignorado, movible sendero,**_

_**ansioso de calma,**_

_**sediento de amores,**_

_**penetro en tu alma."**_

-Oh Momito… – dijo Rukia, con los ojos acuosos y suspirando – ¡Es el poema más hermoso que he escuchado! – Momo desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Rukia y sonrió. Luego miró a su hermano, que tenía los ojos blancos… y miraba a Hitsugaya con unos ojos asesinos. Esto le causo risa, pero supo controlarla. Ya tendría tiempo de charlar con su cuñada y reírse a mandíbula suelta de esos dos idiotas. Pero se dió cuenta que sólo había visto a un idiota… le faltaba el que tenía más cerca de ella. Rápidamente, dió vuelta la cara y lo miró. El tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Ella sonrió tímidamente, entonces él se mojó sus labios rápidamente, y tomándola de la cintura se acercaba lentamente con el firme propósito de besarla. Momo cerró los ojos pensando que por fin, lo que había pensado se daría rápidamente… pero no contó con la intervención de su hermano. Estaban tan cerca…

-¡EH! Toshiro ¿Que estas haciendo? – Gritó Ichigo. Y a la vez estaban tan lejos… Momo sintió cómo él rápidamente, se separaba de ella y sin decir nada se levantaba.

-Eh… es tarde… - miró nervioso el reloj – ¡Cielos! Es hora de la cena… ¡Vamos Ichigo! – y salió sin saludar.

-¡Un momento Hitsugaya! – dijo Momo – ¿Qué te ha parecido?-

-Bien… estuvo bien… creo que la clase de hoy terminó.-

-Si… bueno…-

-¡Vamos Ichigo! – exclamó mientras se pasaba nervioso las manos por el cabello.

-Ey, yo no quiero… - protestó el pelinaranja

-¡ICHIGO! ¡VAMONOS YA! – gritó alterado.

-Bien,¡ ya voy! – dijo resoplando – Es que estás algo susceptible.-

-Deja de decir bobadas, tengo hambre. ¿Tu no? – Se fueron farfullando mil palabras. Momo se quedó mirando como se escapaba. Rukia se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Estás loca, ¿Lo sabías? – Momo la miró mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

-¿Si? Y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el edificio. Rukia se tomó del brazo de su amiga y la acompañó – Dime amiga, ¿Qué hice mal?-

-¿Eh? – dijo Rukia

-¿Qué hice mal para que él saliera corriendo? ¿Es que no era el poema apropiado?-

-Que no era el poema… - Chasqueó la lengua – amiga, si tu me hubieras dicho ese poema ¡Te declaraba mi amor incondicional! – Momo hizo un ruidito con la boca asombrada. Rukia rió – ¿Qué? Es que era súper romántico, ¡Niña!-

-No para él – resopló – Será difícil.-

-¡Por lo que yo vi… no!-

-¿Qué viste?-

-Tengo hambre vamos al comedor…-

-¡Anda dímelo! – suplicó.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos solas en la sala común, esta noche… - sonrió – Sólo te diré que unos cuantos truquitos mas, y ese tonto estará en tu bolsillo.-

* * *

_**Muy bien otro capítulo adaptado y subido**_

_**me siento tan feliz de que les haya gustado**_

_**Esta historia, muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo **_

_**y pues aunque todavía quedan algunas horas para el año nuevo **_

_**yo digo ¡Akemashite Omedetō Gozaimasu!**_

_**¡Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!**_

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**_


	5. Cap 5: Conversaciones

_**Notas sobre los derechos de autor: **_

_**La historia pertenece originalmente a **__**anatripotter**__** yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hola gente bonita!**_

_**Antes que nada le doy la bienvenida a RoseWeasly13, eLisa , , y les agradesco sus review a **__**MrCarhol, Alice Peaches, loriakari, asakura-no sabaku, velka98 y a las tres lectoras nuevas!**_

_**Bien me hizo muy feliz cuando lei sus review's -digamos que la esperanza invadio mi ser- en serio estaba muy triste, pero cuando lei sus review's me senti muy feliz!**_

_**Y para no hacer mas largo esto [redoble de tambores] con ustedes el capitulo 5 de Aprendiendo a ser Romantico!**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 5: ****Conversaciones**

Toshiro se sentó alejado de la castaña a la hora de la cena. Le costaba probar bocado. Se sentía como si un enorme meteorito le hubiera pegado en la cabeza. No tenía idea de nada… _"Momo"…_ se vio pensando en ella. Y sacudió su cabeza como un perro cuando le entra agua en las orejas. Ichigo lo miraba, con la boca llena de puré. El casi no habló en todo lo que estuvieron en el comedor. Momo y Rukia se sentaron y charlaban como si nada. El la miró. Y su cara cambió de color, del blanco al rojo, en cuestión de segundos, y para apaciguar sus pensamientos, se mandó una cucharada de puré.

-¡Mi hermana está loca! –Dijo Ichigo al fin, y lo sacó del silencio impuesto entre ambos por Toshiro, a la fuerza – ¿No lo crees así?

-Eh…. Hmmm – la miró – no sé por qué lo dices…-

-¿No sabes? – dijo el peli naranja mirándolo raro – Si no te grito, de pronto la besas… - él lo miró rápidamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó levantando la voz

-¿De qué? Toshiro, tus ojos se la comían… diablos, si no hubiera sido mi hermana hasta yo trataría de conquistarla… pero yo amo a Rukia… Y ella bueno, es romántica, pero nunca había dicho algo así, de la misma manera que mi hermana…-

-¡Si, pero yo no quería besarla! – Dijo acercándose a su amigo – Yo… sólo… yo… - no sabía que decirle, porque en realidad si había querido darle un beso… sus labios rosados se veían tan lindos de cerca…-pensó

-¿Toshiro? ¿Te quedaste bloqueado?-

-¡Basta, idiota! – Se levantó - voy a… me voy a la cama… tengo que leer…-

-No me digas que leerás los libritos… - dijo burlón.

-¡Muérete, alcornoque! – salió caminando y pasó cerca de la chicas.

-¡Bye-bye Toshiro! – dijo Momo moviendo la mano y sonriéndole, él sólo hizo una mueca, parecida a la sonrisa y levantó la mano. Salió rápido del comedor y luego se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de hombres en el ala este del Instituto. No se quedó en la sala común. Estaba seguro que luego se llenaría de gente, y quería estar solo. Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su corazón y ordenar sus pensamientos… Recordó el poema, y sus palabras. Tomó el libro y trató de buscarlo. Y lo encontró. En ese mismo poema, había alrededor anotaciones que Momo había hecho. _"Hasta tiene bonita letra"_ dijo despacio… y se tapó la boca, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie ahí. Leyó lo que había escrito "_De Toshiro para Saki…"_ Arqueó la ceja. Ella lo había elegido para que se declarara… sonrió. El poema era bonito, pero dudaba que él le diera la misma pasión que ella al decirlo. La manera en que lo miraba, el movimiento sensual de sus labios al hablar y el maldito perfume floral de su cabello. Un ruido lo sacó de su pensamiento. Hisagi Shugei entraba al dormitorio y lo saludaba.

-¡Hola Hitsugaya! –Sonrió – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eh… estaba leyendo… la sala común ¿Está llena?-

-¡Si! Ya todos están ahí. Vine por mis naipes… Momo está interesada en un juego… tu sabes – sonrió. Él lo miró serio – Su padre…-

-Si, él tiene afición por las cosas extrañas – Hisagi se iba – ¡Oye Hisagi! – el otro joven se detuvo. Tenía que preguntarle. La duda lo estaba quemando. – ¿Qué hay contigo y Momo?-

-¿Eh? – Preguntó el moreno – yo… Hitsugaya, ¡Ella y yo terminamos hace tiempo!-

-Si, bueno… pero, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –Hisagi se acercó a su cama.

-Hay una poderosa razón… – lo miró y pensó _"tu, grandísimo idiota"_ – Pero no voy a decírtela… Creo que Momo está destinada para algo grandioso… ¡Ella es tan especial! – suspiró.

-Si… - se puso rojo – bueno... ¡Es una buena amiga!-

-No hablo de ella como amiga. Es fantástica… besa de una manera… creo que te hace volar. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos – Toshiro estaba a punto de romperle la cara a su amigo – Pero a pesar de que sus besos eran increíbles, me di cuenta de que siempre me besaba pensando en alguien más.-

-Ah… lo siento…-

-No lo sientas por mi… siéntelo por ella. Su amor es imposible… él es tan _"ciego"_ que no se daría cuenta de lo que tiene en frente de la nariz… en fin, me voy… ¿Vienes?-

-No… me iré a dormir temprano. – Hisagi se fue y él comenzó a cambiarse. Se sacaba la camisa cuando alguien, la voz más dulce que había escuchado, lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ey, Hitsugaya! – Gritó estridente Momo, y él se dio vuelta – ¡Buenos abdominales! – Toshiro se lanzó a la cama rápidamente, y rojo como un tomate buscó la camisa de su pijama y se la puso.

-¿Que no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes de entrar?-

-¿Que no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta para desvestirte? – él sonrió. Ella también - De todas maneras gracias.-

-¿Por qué me agradeces? – preguntó.

-Por tener tan lindo cuerpo y decidirte a mostrármelo – Hitsugaya se puso rojo, pero rojo, rojo, cosa que hizo a Momo doblarse de la risa - ¡Eres tan tímido, pequeño! – se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla

-¡No me pellizques! – Dijo ofuscado – Saki…-

-¿Es exclusividad de ella el pellizcón en la mejilla? – Él asintió – bueno, entonces tendré que hacer algo especial... – él la miró – ¿Qué tal un pellizcón en el trasero?-

-¿Eso es tu idea de romance? – dijo él poniéndose la bata.

-¡Bueno, al menos disfrutaré tener entre mis dedos una de tus nalgas!-

-No te sobrepases… si te escucha tu hermano...-

-¿Crees que quiera que lo pellizque a él? – Toshiro rió – Descuida, a Ichigo lo pellizca Rukia-

-¿Tanto así?-

-¿Qué? crees que Rukia ¿Lo acaricia con un libro? – Rieron – ¿Ya te acuestas?-

-Si… - volvió a la seriedad – yo… tengo sueño… estoy cansado-

-¿No te gustó verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo sin mirarla. Pero él sabía a qué se refería, sólo que no quería ahondar en el tema.

-Yo te hablo de mi poema… digo, del poema que te dije…-

-Estuvo bien…-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-¿Quieres que te mienta? – _"en realidad te estoy mintiendo"_ Pensó.

-Bueno… en realidad lo había pensado para que se lo dijeras a Saki, cuando… tu sabes… – lo miró. El acomodaba las mantas. –

-¿Si? - dijo indiferente – creo que estará bien…-

-Bueno, te dejo… me voy a dormir – y ensayó un bostezo.

-Hisagi quería mostrarte las cartas digo naipes – _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡La estás largando a los brazos de ese idiota!"_ pensó otra vez.

-¿Si? – dijo y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta Hisagi? – preguntó.

-Bueno, besa bien, pero yo estoy buscando algo más…-

-¿Y se puede saber qué?

-¡No! – Dijo segura – A lo que vine. Mañana comenzamos con lo del baile…-

-¿Ya? ¿No se suponía que leyera los libros?-

-Solo léelos si quieres… es decir, puedes leer un poema por día o más. Te lo dije esta tarde, esos poemas te los presté para que te dieras cuenta que no todo es… besos, sexo, y decir te amo porque si… hay otras maneras de decir cosas que le lleguen más a tu ser amado.-

-¿Por qué lo haces tan simple? leyendo los poemas me resultan tan… profundos.-

-El amor es algo más que un simple beso o una noche de desenfrenada pasión, ¡Amigo! – Él se puso rojo – ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Yo debería estarlo, no he tenido experiencia… en cambio tú y Saki… – bufó –

-¿Es por eso que dejaste a Hisagi? – Ella lo miró – ¿Por qué no encontraste a aquel que llegara al fondo de tu ser?

-¿Qué has estado hablando con Shugei? – Dijo seria – ¿Acaso están hablando de mi vida amorosa?-

-No, sólo tuve curiosidad. Te veías tan feliz con él… - la miró – Sé su versión… – le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama. Ella lo hizo – ¿Por qué no me dices la tuya?-

- Toshiro…-

-El dice que tú lo besabas, esperando que fuera alguien más… -ella lo miró.

-Te diste cuenta entonces…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que te dije antes… el amor es más profundo que un simple beso. Yo estaba bien con Shugei pero no era… - se quedó en silencio

-¿Quién es el que ocupa tu corazón?-

-Alguien que es inalcanzable… prohibido… imposible… - No supo por qué, pero a Hitsugaya se le cruzó por la mente a…

-¿Kira? – Ella lo miró alarmada – ¿De él me hablas? - y su corazón comenzó la latir furioso… algo así como un ataque de… ¿Celos? Momo se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-No vengo a hablar de mi vida… - dijo a secas – Mañana comenzaremos las clases de baile… ten lista la capa.

-Bien – dijo algo apagado – ¿Ahora me dejas dormir?

-Si… - lo miró – nunca me enamoraría de Kira – él la miró – El es alcanzable y déjame decirte que no vale la pena…

-¿Estuviste de novia con él? – dijo ofuscado.

-Sólo fue un beso… y luego vomité tres días seguidos – rió. Pero no obtuvo del otro lado lo mismo.

-Tanto amas a ese idiota que ni te pela, ¿Que trataste de olvidarlo con…Kira?-

-¡Ey! ¡Kira me tomó por sorpresa en un pasillo y me besó! Fue lo más desagradable que he besado en mi vida… ¡Y eso que compite palmo a palmo con el beso que le di a mi perro Kazeshini, por una apuesta con Yuzu y Karin! Yo no quería que me besara. Déjame decirte que tuvo algunos moretones en toda la cara por algunas semanas.- rieron…

-Eres un caso especial ¿Sabes? – ella se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Toshiro… trata de descansar… y por la noche te haré un experto bailarín… ¡O dejo de llamarme Kurosaki Momo! – Toshiro sonrió… no tenía por qué preocuparse con ella. Al fin de cuentas todo era por Saki. Tomó los libros y comenzó a leerlos buscando un poema especial para su amor satisfactorio

Momo bajó a la sala común, con una mezcla de sentimientos… Por un lado le había gustado y mucho que Toshiro le hiciera preguntas acerca de su vida amorosa… por otro lado no quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo, porque lo conocía bien, y sufrir a puro gusto a estas alturas de su vida, era más patológico que otra cosa. Rukia se había despedido de un muy ofuscado Ichigo, que cruzó a su hermana en las escaleras y sin medir palabra se metió al ala de los varones. Momo llegó junto a su amiga y se sentó. Rukia estaba seria y colorada. Pasaba las hojas de un libro rabiosamente… Momo la miró preocupada.

-¿Ha sucedido algo Rukia?-

-¡Tu grandísimo e idiota hermano! – Dijo alterando su voz – ¡Eso es lo que pasa!-

-¿Y ahora qué hizo ese energúmeno?-

-¡Enojarse! – Momo la miró interrogante – le dije que había quedado contigo aquí y que no podría ir a… - se quedó callada de golpe y un rojo rabioso, pero no de ira sino más bien de vergüenza inundó su rostro.

-Ah… - dijo Momo y ladeó la cabeza – ¡No le diste de su caramelo favorito! –Rukia la miró moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin emitir palabra. Momo no resistió un segundo más y largó una carcajada. – ¡Si vieras tú cara!-

-No es gracioso, ¿Sabes? – dijo la pelinegra recuperando la voz – Tu hermano no entiende…-

-Déjalo… - dijo la castaña acomodándose en el espacioso sofá – No deberías ser tan complaciente con él ¿Sabes?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque… si le das chocolate ahora… no querrá casarse contigo… los hombres, según mi madre, pierden el interés rápidamente si prueban el dulce antes de comprarlo… ¿Me entiendes?-

-En serio crees que… es decir que yo debo… suprimir los encuentros…-

-Al menos por una semana. Déjalo que sufra un poco, y que entienda que tu no estarás para lo que él disponga… que tu también tienes derecho a tu vida fuera de los brazos de ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – Momo la miró – estuviste en el cuarto de cierto prodigio… - Sonrió – ¿Qué hubo ahí?-

-Nada… y todo… –Rukia la miró sin entender – Le pregunté sobre si le gustó el poema… él, ni enterado, me dijo que estaba "bien" y acomodó las mantas desinteresado.-

-No parecía así cuando estaba en el lago…-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Aha – sonrieron-¡Estaba lívido! Sus ojos pasaban de los tuyos a tus labios y su lengua… se mojaba los labios nerviosamente… ¡Te juro que si Ichigo no grita, te besaba ahí mismito!-

-Ichigo me preocupa…- dijo Momo– Estará con los sentidos puestos en las clases y no me dejará a solas con él…-

-Recuerda que ahora estará ocupado tratando de que yo… - rieron – Ichigo es un asunto mío, no te molestará-

-Mañana comenzaré con las clases de baile… Y aprovecharé de apretarlo un poco…-

-Bien amiga... háblale al oído… sobre cómo debe comportarse mientras baila con la insulsa de Saki… y trata de que él sea algo romántico-

-¿Sabes? recién… - Rukia se acomodó esperando que continuara – Me pregunto por qué terminé con Shuhei-

-¿En serio?-

-Al principio me sorprendió… porque él nunca se ha interesado sobre mi vida amorosa… - Rukia sonrió – bueno, no se ha interesado en mi vida y punto-

-Pero desde hace años que son amigos…-

-Pero pasamos el rato… sólo este año, sin Saki alrededor, hemos sido más amigos. Pero aún así, nunca me preguntó por mis novios…-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Nada. Debe estar sorprendido… nada más-

-Cree lo que quieras… estoy convencida de que no pasarás desapercibida nunca más para Toshiro-

-¿Eso crees? – Dijo sonriendo – aun así, no me haré ilusiones… Al menos, si no consigo lo que quiero, tendré el dulce recuerdo de estos días, en mi memoria-

-Concéntrate en darle una clase de baile que jamás olvide…-

-De eso no dudes, amiga… ten por seguro que Toshiro nunca olvidará la clase de baile de mañana…-

* * *

_**Muy bien otro capítulo adaptado y subido **_

**_Espero sus Review's con sus opiniones_**

**_¡Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**_


	6. Cap 6: La clase de baile

_**Notas sobre los derechos de autor: **_

_**La historia pertenece originalmente a **__**anatripotter**__** yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hola gente bonita!**_

_**Les agradesco sus review a **__**MrCarhol, eLisa , velka98, loriakari, Go men123, Noa-san y asakura-no sabaku**_

_**Bien me hizo muy feliz cuando lei sus review's **_

_**Y para no hacer mas largo esto [redoble de tambores] con ustedes el capitulo 6 de Aprendiendo a ser Romantico!**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 6: ****La clase de baile**

Momo se levantó temprano ese día dispuesta a olvidarse de lo pasado la tarde anterior y empezar de cero. Peinó su larga cabellera y la ató en una coleta. Tomó sus libros y los metió rápidamente en su mochila y bajó hacia el comedor. El día sería demasiado movido. Tenía clases, hasta la tarde, ni un momento libre, entrenamiento de Futbol y por la noche, la actividad que más la entusiasmaba, convertirse en profesora de baile de un completo patadura. Sonrió. Entrando por las puertas del gran comedor, levantó la vista y vió como Toshiro la saludaba sonriendo y le hacía un espacio entre él y su hermano, que no tenía cara de haber dormido bien. Se sentó sin decir nada. Hitsugaya se había bañado, y aún con el pelo húmedo, tenía esa expresión de perrito mojado. La miraba. Momo tenía tantas ganas de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello. Suspiró mentalmente. Luego, tomó el cuenco de avena y se dispuso a servirse el desayuno, sin mostrar signos de que él la alteraba considerablemente. Por el pasillo llegó Rukia, con un gran libro bajo el brazo. Saludó a todos y se sentó frente a su novio, que miraba distraído para la mesa de los profesores, sin percatarse de la mirada triste de su novia. La pelinegra miró a Momo que se encogió de hombros. Toshiro le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. La muchacha le devolvió el saludo, y comenzó a desayunar también callada. Toshiro se movió incómodo. La verdad que ese silencio lo estaba cansando.

-¿Murió alguien y yo no me he enterado? – los tres amigos lo miraron sin entender – sólo así podré comprender, el por qué de esas caras y su silencio.-

-Toshiro… – dijo Rukia – yo…-

-¿Por qué no le dices por qué no te hablo… cariño? – dijo Ichigo molesto.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¡Calenturiento! – y no fue Rukia la que habló, sino Momo que movía la cuchara llena de avena al aire, y violentamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Toshiro. Rukia estaba roja e Ichigo también.

-Rukia tenía que hablar conmigo anoche – comenzó Momo – y no pudo ayudar a Ichi, "con las rondas, por la escuela" – dijo poniendo énfasis a esa frase. Toshiro entendió e hizo una mueca burlona.

-Así que por eso entraste con ese humor… - sonrió

-¡Cállate Toshiro!-

-¡No te enojes! – dijo Momo – Necesitaba hablar con Rukia de… - miró a la pelinegra que no decía nada.

-¿De qué tenías que hablar con ella? – Preguntó Ichigo – ¿No podías recurrir a tu nuevo amigo? – Hitsugaya lo miró alarmado – después de todo, con él hablas ¡hasta de sexo!-

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó rabiosa la chica – ¿Y de qué diablos hablas tu de mi, con mi hermano? – dijo mirando a Toshiro.

-Yo no dije nada, cielo – dijo y se puso rojo. Momo no se dió cuenta del trato cariñoso que él le dio, porque estaba demasiado enfurecida – tu hermano que es un mal pensado…-

-Y tú, ¿Qué piensas que hablo con Toshiro?-

-Después de todo a él le cuentas de tus experiencias… perdón debo decir de tus ¿Inexperiencias sexuales? – y bajó la voz porque no quería que nadie escuchara.

_-¡Callense_! – dijo Toshiro y pudieron hablar tranquilos. Aunque viendo la cara de estupor de la pelirroja eso no sucedería.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- miró a Toshiro- y tu…

-Yo sólo le dije que tú me ayudarías a ser… bueno tu sabes. Ichigo sacó una conclusión errada. Sabes como es este imbécil, Momo. Tratándose de ti… - torció los ojos.

-¡Claro, a ella la cuidas! – dijo Rukia que miraba a Ichigo con rabia – pero a mi… ¡De mi no te preocupa el qué dirán!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¿Que no es cierto? – golpeó la mesa – ¡No te interesa más que satisfacer tus necesidades! – Toshiro y Momo miraban para otro lado, demasiado incómodos por la discusión – ¡Sólo lo que quieres Kurosaki, yo no importo!-

-Sabes que no es así, Rukia… quiero estar contigo… ¡Te amo! – Toshiro hizo ruido con la cuchara, tratando de no escuchar a su amigo.

-Yo también, pero así no funcionan las cosas. Necesito mi espacio… ¡Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tus amigos! y yo ¿No puedo tener unas palabras con tu hermana?-

-¡Ella tiene a Toshiro! – dijo excusándose – ¿De qué puedes hablar con ella que no lo hagas con Toshiro? – miró a Momo, estaba roja.

-Bien Momo, dile a Hitsugaya de lo que hablamos… a ver si él puede ayudarte. – Rukia miró a Momo y le abrió los ojos. La castaña, carraspeó, dejando nerviosamente la cuchara, y respiró profundamente.

-Bueno… – miró al ojiverde que tembló –Toshiro, tu sabes… mi período no ha sido regular estos meses…¿Crees que se debe a un cambio hormonal? – Toshiro e Ichigo estaban rojos – ¿Crees que tiene que ver el hecho de que estoy teniendo sueños eróticos con todos los amigos de mi hermano? O piensas que ¿Se debe a que mi cuerpo desea con desesperación perder su virginidad?-

-¿Eh? Hmmm… – miró a Ichigo – ¡Esto me pasa por ser tu amigo! – se levantó rápidamente – yo tengo que irme… en verdad… hay cosas que debes hablar con Rukia… ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de esas cosas! – miró nuevamente a Ichigo – y tu, ¡Esta me las pagas!-

-¿Qué crees tú, Ichigo? – dijo Momo – ya que no está Toshiro, dime tu que piensas…-

-Yo… creo que me he extralimitado... – se levantó – Rukia quiero hablar contigo…-

-¡De una vez por todas, te voy diciendo que se acabó lo que se daba! – Dijo la pelinegra. Ichigo croó.

-Hablamos luego…yo… me voy…adiós – Ichigo alcanzó a Toshiro en dos zancadas y salieron ligeramente del comedor. Rukia y Momo los miraron salir y cuando estuvieron seguras de que no las veían, rompieron a carcajadas, siendo observadas por todo el comedor.

-Momo, nunca pensé que entenderías mis señas…-

-Era lo único que pondría en huida a Toshiro y a Ichigo! – dijo tomando un poco de leche – Después hablaré con Toshiro para decirle que todo ha sido una broma…-

-¿Lo de lo sueños eróticos también?-

-Eso no… - sonrió – dejaré que piense que sueño con Renji de una manera no santa-

-¿Hablaban de mi? – dijo un joven pelirrojo.

-¡Si! – él las miró – ¡Cada día estás más guapo Renji! – dijo Momo y le dio un beso.

-Momo,¿Eso crees? – dijo colorado.

-¡Si! Y se de alguien que es del ala norte, que tiene la misma opinión que yo… - El miró sin darse cuenta hacia la mesa donde se sentaba el ala norte también conocida como Rukongai – y creo que tu piensas lo mismo de ella – se levantaron – olvídate del que dirán, tonto, y aviéntate… San Valentín está cerca – lo dejaron con la boca abierta, mientras salían del recinto.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? – le pregunto Rukia ansiosa por conocer los planes de su amiga.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! – dijo y se despidieron en la escalera.

Toshiro se cuidó de no mirar a Momo durante las prácticas de Futbol, aunque le resultaba difícil… Y no era porque ella fuera una mal jugadora. Muy por el contrario, era excelente… no sólo era buena medio campista, sino que también podía suplantarlo como delantero. Y si él no se cuidaba, la castaña hasta podría quitarle el puesto. Suerte que era el capitán. Sonreía. Momo en una de esas miradas lo miró y sonrió. Casi se cae de narices. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho. _"Tiene sueños eróticos con los amigos de su hermano… ¿Con todos? Bueno... Yo estoy entre sus amigos…"_ se puso rojo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos un balon que le dió en la coronilla. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir del aturdimiento, y la vió, riéndose a más no poder, y señalándolo… Se veía tan bonita…. La práctica resultó altamente productiva, si contamos que Ichigo atajó el ochenta por ciento de los goles que le tiraban y que los jugadores, practicaban pases altamente difíciles y les salían a la perfección. Los suplentes , golpeaban los balones ferozmente, cuidando de no golpear mucho a sus compañeros. Todo parecía perfecto, excepto que el delantero no estaba con la mente en la práctica… se había quedado en la luna de valencia pensando… _"¿Será que ella quiere perder su virginidad?"_ se pregunto _"y no es que yo no me anotara para la tarea…"_ se puso rojo _"¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!"_

-Toshiro… ¿Qué diablos te tiene tan perdido? – preguntó Ichigo. Toshiro lo miro, y pensó _"¡Si supieras qué estoy pensando, me aniquilarías en segundos… y con tu hermana!"-_

-Déjalo Ichi – dijo Momo, acercándose hacia donde estaba el capitán – Toshiro… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si… si… yo… estoy algo… la práctica terminó. – dijo serio

-Eso ya lo habíamos decidido entre los demás… estabas en la luna de valencia ¿No?-

-Yo…-

-De seguro estas pensando en Saki – dijo sonriendo – ¡Anímate! Cuando la veas, te será más fácil declararte… Sólo debes confiar en que sucederá así – él la miro…y sonrió.

-Tienes razón… oye Momo respecto a lo de esta mañana, en el comedor – Ella se sonrojo y luego rió.

-Vamos Toshiro, ¿Acaso te creíste lo que dije? –la miró – Lo dije porque quería fastidiar a Ichigo. Rukia y yo teníamos un asunto… y bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hacemos…-

-¿Algo ilegal? – la miró a los ojos

-¡Nada… es un asunto… nuestro!-

-De seguro se trata de chicos…¿Verdad?-

-Bueno… algo así… Rukia me está dando unos consejos… acerca de…-

-¿Quién es? – ella se puso roja.

-Mejor entremos, tengo frío… y quiero darme un baño… además tengo que hacer algunos deberes antes de que nos vayamos a la cabaña de Kyoraku –

-Me parece que no quieres ser sincera conmigo… ¿No me dirás nunca quién es?-

-¡No! Venga, entremos… o te quedas aquí solo – él asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué estaban hablando ustedes allá atras? – dijo Ichigo serio.

-Bueno, Ichigo… le dije a tu hermana que la irregularidad en su período se debe a que su cuerpo le pide desesperadamente, tener sexo – Momo se puso roja – y yo me he ofrecido generosamente para la causa – Ichigo hizo una rara mueca, Toshiro miró a Momo y le guiño un ojo – ¿Nos vamos duraznito? – ella asintió y coloco el balón bajo su brazo. – No puedo permitir que una muchacha tan hermosa, lleve el balon – tomó la pelota, poniéndola debajo de su brazo derecho, y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la condujo hacia los vestuarios

– Tienes razón – dijo al fin lanzando una carcajada

– Ver la cara de Ichigo cuando dices las palabras mágicas es realmente ¡Hilarante!-

-¿Qué palabras mágicas?-

-¡Momo y sexo, juntas!-

-¡No seas tan estúpido! – dijo ella tratando de zafarse – Mejor lo dejamos así… me voy a bañar… ¿Tu vas a los vestuarios?-

-No. Esperaré a tu hermano y me bañare en el baño de los prefectos…-

-Vale, entonces nos vemos en …-

-El comedor… antes de nuestra cita, tenemos que cenar... – se puso rojo _"¿En verdad dije cita?". _Pensó algo abochornado.

-Si… eh… claro. ¡Adiós! – se dio vuelta rápidamente. _"¡Chappy! ¿En verdad dijo cita? Toshiro dijo ¿Tener una cita, conmigo?"_ y sonrió complacida.

A las nueve de la noche, Momo esperaba impaciente escondida detrás de una estatua en el hall de entrada. Miraba insistentemente su reloj. Toshiro todavía no había llegado. Cuando las agujas del reloj dieron las nueve y diez, ella fastidiada, pensando que la había dejado de plantón, se enderezó dispuesta a salir de su escondite. Caminó unos pasos y se vio atraía por algo que ella no pudo saber qué era. Algo de seguro la tomaba de la cintura, pero ella no podía ver qué podía ser… Pensó que sería algún chico mas grande, no tenía miedo… pero si Ikkaku le hacía una jugarreta así, de seguro Yumichika vendría y ella estaría en detención hasta fin de año.

- Debería tener mas cuidado… señorita Kurosaki – alguien le dijo al oído, tan sensualmente que a Momo casi se le bajan las medias.- si alguien te ve… estarías en graves problemas.-

-¿Toshiro? – Preguntó. El salió de su camuflaje una capa negra y la dejó meterse debajo. Estaban tan juntos que ella podía sentir el aliento a menta que la pasta dental había dejado en la boca de Toshiro – Estaba a punto de volver… te has dado cuenta ¿Qué hora es? Llegas tarde…-

-No he llegado tarde – sonrió – Yo… te he estado espiando – rió juguetón – te veías tan bonita mordiéndote el labio y mirando nerviosamente por los pasillos-

-¡Vaya! – dijo aún colorada – veo que alguien a estado ensayando decir cosas agradables – él se enderezo, sonriendo – bueno, no es que hayas dicho algo grandioso, pero viniendo de ti…-

-¡Ey, no ofendas! – dijo fingiendo enojo - mejor nos vamos… quiero estar en el edificio antes de las once… - ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Toshiro, está cerrada, y hará un ruido tremendo cuando la abramos...-

-Ven, vamos, por aquí… - la condujo por un pasillo lateral, hasta llegar a un tapiz de varios gnomos, lo corrió y descubrió un largo y angosto pasillo – aquí dejaremos la capa… no podemos entrar juntos. Pasa tu primero.-

-Mira si está esa gata de porquería… no te quites la capa, yo iré adelante y tu pégate a mi, por detrás.-

-¿Qué? – dijo visiblemente conmocionado – yo… no creo…-

-¡Vamos Hitsugaya, ahora no te hagas el pudoroso! – le tomó las manos y las obligó a rodearle la cintura. El estaba bastante cerca –¿Es muy largo el pasillo?-

-Solo unos cuantos metros – dijo nervioso.

-Bien… porque te digo, caminar así, será algo incómodo-

-¡Ni que lo digas…! - bufó Toshiro. Se movían con dificultad, pero avanzaban por el pasillo – ¿Quiéres que "convoque" algo de luz?

-No, y preferiría que sacaras la linterna de donde la tienes… me molesta en la espalda…-

-Tengo… la linterna en la mano Momo… -dijo confundido.

-Entonces que es algo duro que… -se quedó callada y él la soltó de golpe.

-Lo siento… - y sonó algo apenado.

-¡No! – gritó alterada - yo… lo siento Toshiro… no me di cuenta…

-No es que está… digo… es… bueno… ¿Seguimos caminando? no hace falta que hagamos tanta pantomima… allá se ve la salida. – Salir de esa situación y ver el cielo estrellado, fue lo que mas agradecieron ambos.

-Suerte que no hemos encontrado ni a Ikkaku, ni a Yumichika…-

-Aun así, ponte debajo de la capa… el camino hacia la cabaña es largo… y pueden vernos desde alguna ventana del castillo-

-Toshiro... ¿Ichigo ya se contentó con Rukia? – él asintió – pero sabes, Rukia no le dará tan seguido eso a Ichigo – él se puso rojo y agradeció que ella no lo viera – Así que, para evitar peligros... si lo hablamos con ella, podremos utilizar el cuarto del requisito…-

-Veremos… – llegaron a la cabaña y Toshiro sacó la llave - hazte a un lado… Katen Kyokotsu va a atropellarte si te quedas frente a la puerta. Ella se puso detrás de él tomándolo de la cintura… Harry introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió y desde dentro salio un gran perro doberman – ¡Hola Katen Kyokotsu… anda, ve a estirar las piernas, y no te tardes! – el perro se perdió por los terrenos – después de usted princesa-

-¡Gracias mi príncipe! – rieron. La cabaña estaba muy oscura. Toshiro encendio las luces. Momo se tomaba los brazos. La estancia estaba fría, la chimenea apagada. Toshiro fue hacia la chimenea y la prendio. Pronto, el crepitar de las llamas inundó de calor la cabaña. Momo se relajó.

-Bien, ahora… -la miró – está un poco más agradable aquí.-

-No, ya verás… tenemos que crear el ambiente propicio para que bailes…-

-Si, claro, aquí no hay música…- dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente - Momo sacó un pequeño aparato de una pequeña bolsa que traia, extrajo unas bocinas y las conecto a su I-pod – ¡Listo! – y comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila – Es nuevo pero mi padre lo ha comprado… tiene mucha música diferente… esto nos servirá-

-¡Vaya! – dijo él – piensas en todo-

-Soy una maestra responsable… debo proveer los recursos para que mi alumno saque las más altas calificaciones…-

-Bien Miss Unohana – ella le sacó la lengua – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – la miró, ella estaba buscando la meelodia apropiada.

-Bueno, lo principal es sacarte esa rigidez que tienes al bailar… para eso… esta canción te servirá… - puso un tema de Los Rolling Stones. La música comenzó a sonar – bien Toshiro esto es lo que haremos…-

-¿Pero no me enseñaras a bailar el vals? – Preguntó.

-¿Vals? – rió ella – ¿Crees que Saki querrá bailar el vals? – él asintió – ¡Chappy, si que eres tonto! ¡Te enseñaré a bailar bien pegaditos! Algo mas romántico – se puso rojo – ¡La cita es el día de San Valentín!-

-¡Pero… esa no es música para bailar pegaditos! – dijo ceñudo.

-¡Ya lo sé! – sonrió – esto es preparatorio. ¡Para que te desinhibas!-

-Ahhh – ella se empezó a mover, mientras él la miraba – Momo yo no tengo la gracia que tienes tu…-

-Esto se aprende… ¿O crees que yo nací bailando los Rolling Stones?-

-Bueno, pero al menos pareciera que si – ella se acercó y le tomó las manos, dejándolo lo más alejado de ella.

-Bien… lo principal, empieza a mover tus piernas de un lado al otro… así – le indicó.Toshiro al principio trastabilló… realmente parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Ella no se rió, sólo le indicó lentamente cómo era el paso. Toshiro una vez que lo vió, veinte veces, empezó a moverse, al principio como un robot todo tieso, pero luego, fue fácil, y se animó a soltar un poco el cuerpo.

-Ey, ¿Cómo lo hago? – dijo contento. La castaña no le contestó. Luego se arrepintió de preguntarle porque en una de sus vueltas se llevó por delante unos cacharros que Kyoraku tenía en un estante. Cinco minutos después, se golpeó la frente con un sartén que colgaba cerca de la chimenea. Momo hacía lo imposible para no reírse, pero a veces no podía contenerse. Toshiro estaba algo colorado, no sólo por el baile, sino que la vergüenza lo estaba matando. Después de varias canciones de ese tenor, se animó a preguntar nuevamente.- Creo que he mejorado algo, ¿eh? – sonrió esperanzado – ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-

-Nada mal… dijo ella y acortó las distancias – verásToshiro, bailar una música más romántica, es básicamente lo mismo… - él ya se había soltado mas y sus movimientos eran mas armónicos – ¡Bien, estás mejorando! Como te decía, bailar con una chica, más romántico, es igual… sólo que tienes que evitar la efusividad, y moverte más lentamente. Tomó el control remoto y la música cambió a un ritmo muy empalagoso. Tomó las manos de Hitsugaya nuevamente, y manteniendo la distancia, le indicó como debía ser el ritmo de sus movimientos. Después de casi una hora y media de bailar, tomados de la mano y lentamente, Toshiro levantó la vista de sus pies y la miró.

-Ey, no es tan difícil! – dijo sonriendo – Saki estará feliz de mis avances –Momo sonrió, aunque por dentro se moría del odio –¡Estoy bailando música romántica con una chica! – rió.

-¡Bien, rompecorazones! – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero esto que hacemos, no es bailar romántico-

-¿Ah… no?-

- No - dijo ella y acortó un poco las distancias.

-¿Y cómo se baila romántico? – dijo tratando de que su voz no denotara nervios.

-Umm… – dijo ella, y de repente se pegó al cuerpo de Toshiro y pasó sus delgados brazos, por sobre sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca del muchacho – así… – Hitsugaya estaba tan shockeado que no atinó a moverse –¡Bien! ¡Al menos no me has pisado! – dijo ella susurrándole al oído - Pon tus manos en mis caderas… o si quieres un contacto mas cercano, rodea con tus brazos mi cintura. – Hitsugaya trató de decodificar el mensaje y sin darse cuenta, tenía sus manos tímidamente posadas en las caderas de la chica –¿Ves? no es tan difícil – La música seguía sonando… - Si quieres más contacto con tu chica… – ella se colgó prácticamente del cuello – … rodea mi cintura con tus brazos y apriétame hacia ti.-

- Yo… - Toshiro tenía su nariz en el cabello de Momo. Tenía un perfume a duraznos que lo embriagaba – no sé… – lo hizo.

- Bien – dijo ella continuando su charla a nivel de susurros en los oídos del muchacho –¡eres un alumno estupendo Toshiro!-

-¡Tu eres una maestra estupenda! – Ella sonrió, sonrojada – hueles bien…- susurró.

-Hay algo muy íntimo que puedes hacer… – dijo ella, respirando entrecortadamente…-

-¿Si?-

-Aha… – suspiró – puedes bajar tu cabeza y…y… acariciar suavemente con tu nariz mi cuello… ¡digo, el cuello de Saki!-

- No sé... – dijo – quizás deba ensayarlo… por las dudas…-

- Hazlo. – dijo en un suspiro. Hitsugaya bajó lentamente la cabeza y aspiró el perfume de su cuello…y sin más comenzó a rozar suavemente con la punta de su nariz, la tibia piel del cuello de la castaña – no dejes de bailar… - suplicó. Estaba perdida. El le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en su vida podría imaginar experimentar.

-¿Crees que lo hago bien? – le susurré al oído.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo ella – no te detengas…-

-Quizás si le doy pequeños besos en el cuello…-

-Si… y mas ayudará, si le acaricias la espalda también.-

-Momo… – dijo él algo colorado. – son demasiadas cosas. O te beso, bailo o te acaricio la espalda…-

-Haz una cosa a la vez… pero ¡hazlo! – dijo y sonó impaciente. Hitsugaya sonrió y le dió un suave beso en el cuello… y su mano, recorría la espalda de la chica, explorándola. Momo estaba en el paraíso, pero cuando Toshiro atacó nuevamente su cuello con sus labios, ella pareció salir del letargo y reaccionó – Bueno…¿Qué hora es? – se separó bruscamente. El bufó disconforme, pero se fijó la hora en su reloj pulsera.

-¡Son las diez y cuarenta!-

-Bien… por hoy es suficiente. – se acomodó el pelo, él se pasó nervioso las manos por la cabellera, alborotándola mas.

-Si, - respiró profundamente –¡vaya cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes!-

-Toshiro, ¡No es diversión, es trabajo!-

-Si… bueno…es verdad – dijo algo apenado – pero la he pasado bien – la miró – ¿Cuándo será la próxima clase?-

-Bien… pensé que lo del baile me llevaría mas tiempo… pero le tomaste rápido la mano… por lo que si nos vemos día por medio… quizás…-

-¡Dijiste todos los días! – exclamó algo ofuscado – está bien que mañana no bailemos, pero necesito que me ayudes… quiero escribirle una carta a Saki – ella tomó su abrigo con rabia. Toshiro no lo notó –¿Qué me dices?

-¿Tengo otra opción? – él negó sonriente – Está bien, pero mañana no es necesario que nos veamos aquí…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno porque, una carta la podemos escribir en cualquier lado.-

-¡Pero aquí estaríamos mas cómodos! Y no estarían ni Ichigo, ni Rukia molestándonos… tu sabes como se pone Ichigo cuando me acerco a ti-

-¡Está bien! – dijo cansada – apaga el fuego de la chimenea y déjale la comida a Katen Kyōkotsu… Por kami, si hubiera sabido que te ponías tan fastidioso, no aceptaba-

-Tengo una maestra exigente – la abrazó mientras se ponían la capa negra – indefectiblemente me he convertido en una alumno exigente-

-¿Eres loco sabes? – dijo ella riendo. El la abrazó y se acercó sensualmente a su oído.

-No tengo remedio… estoy enamorado.- Momo sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía la fuerza.¡ Qué dulces y sensuales sonaban esas palabras de su boca! Pero no eran para ella. El no las decía por ella. Suspiró… esto de ayudarlo sería lo más doloroso que viviría, si Hitsugaya no caía en su trampa como pensaba.

Toshiro esa noche se fue a su cuarto… se puso su pijama y se acostó, no sin antes correr las cortinas de su cama. Quería estar solo. Que nadie lo moleste… debía pensar qué diablos había pasado esa noche en la cabaña de Kyoraku… y se convenció de que no había sucedido absolutamente nada… nada que alterara sus convicciones. Miró hacia la mesa de luz y vió uno de los libros… y se dijo _"Por qué no?"_ Lo tomó y lo leyó completo. No era tan grueso, apenas tenía veinte poemas… eran buenos, según su opinión. _"Y de seguro de aquí puedo sacar algunas ideas para la carta de Saki, invitándola a venir a Zangetsu… Diablos como la extraño…_" De repente se detuvo a leer el último poema, el numero 20…

"**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

**_Escribir, por ejemplo: «la noche está estrellada,_**

**_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos»…_**

- Que profundo... pensó, y continuó leyendo

…**_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._**

**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

**_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso..._**

- "¡_Pero yo quiero a Saki! Y ella me quiere"_ Sonrió. Aun pensando que eso era una pérdida de tiempo siguió leyendo. Fuera de su cama, se escuchaba el bullicio de sus compañeros al entrar a la habitación. El apagó la luz y esperó a que se durmieran… después de un rato reanudó la lectura.

…**_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._**

**_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._**

**_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._**

**_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._**

**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

**_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido…_**

-"_Que estoy leyendo! Yo la tengo, y no la he perdido! Definitivamente estos poetas son algo dramáticos… y yo estoy completamente loco por estar leyendo esto!"-_ bufó.

…**_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._**

**_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío..._**

-¿_O sea que el verso… cae y penetra el alma… como el rocío… es absorbido por el pasto… y este se regocija cuando cae el rocío, por ende el verso regocija el alma?- suspiró-Pero ¿Cómo puede regocijarse si el poema habla de un amor perdido? AGHH no entiendo una mier…"-_

… **_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._**

**_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._**

**_Eso es todo. a lo lejos alguien canta. a lo lejos.,_**

**_Mi alma no se contenta con haberle perdido…_**

-¿Q_uien? _– Dió vuelta el libro –¿Q_uién es el que canta? ¡Aghh! Será mejor que no me mate analizando estas cosas… sólo me dedicaré a leerlos y disfrutarlos… pero cómo los puedes disfrutar si no los entiendes? Qué diablos! Dejaré que mi corazón o será mi cerebro, el que sea! Diga si le gustó o no. Ay Momo esto me pasa por pedirte ayuda!-_

… **_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._**

**_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._**

**_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._**

**_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._**

**_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._**

**_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._**

**_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._**

**_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._**

**_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._**

**_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido…_**

_-¡Pero ponte de acuerdo hombre! – _murmuró fastidiado_ - La quieres o_ ¿_no?_

…**_Porque en noches como ésta_**

**_la tuve entre mis brazos,_**

**_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._**

**_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_**

**_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_**

_-Ay Saki…-_ suspiró-_realmente te extraño tanto! Sólo así puedo entender lo que estoy haciendo- y_ dejó a un lado el libro para arroparse y descansar. Apagó la linterna y quedó mirando el oscuro techo de su habitación. Paso revista a lo sucedido en el día…-_mal día para el futbol… y realmente no sé por qué… Estuve todo el día pensando en lo que dijo Momo- _De repente, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro, recordando los momentos en la cabaña de Kyoraku… -_¡Rayos! Tiene la piel tan suave… y definitivamente sus ojos son hermosos… Si Ichigo me escuchara, me mataría…- _Sonrió. Y con esa estúpida sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

_**Muy bien otro capítulo adaptado y subido **_

**_Espero sus Review's con sus opiniones_**

**_¡Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**_


	7. Cap 7: Creando un monstruo

_**Notas sobre los derechos de autor: **_

_**La historia pertenece originalmente a **__**anatripotter**__** yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hola gente bonita!**_

_**Se que he tardado en adaptar pero pronto presentare mi examen de ingreso al nivel superior y estoy como una desquiciada estudiando para ese examen y los de la escuela, por ello aviso que tratare de subir los capitulos mas seguido. Tambien les agradesco sus review a **__**las personitas que me los mandaron, me alegro que les este gustando esta adaptacion.**_

_**Y para no hacer mas largo esto [redoble de tambores] con ustedes el capitulo 7 de Aprendiendo a ser Romantico!**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser romantico**

**Capitulo 7: ****Creando un monstruo**

Rukia no pudo esperar que la castaña bajara a la sala común y le contara lo sucedido la noche anterior. Por lo que, viendo que todas las amigas de Momo habían salido de su habitación, y conociendo que la muchacha no se despertaba temprano los sábados, subió rápidamente y entró en los cuartos de las chicas de sexto. La zona en la que se encontraba la cama de Momo era un absoluto desorden, cuadernos y libros desperdigados por todo el suelo. Varios suéters y camisas en una silla…y un pequeño escritorio lleno de perfumes y varios libros. Comenzo a acomodar cada cosa en su lugar de manera rápida, una vez que termino hecho un vistaso. Luego, sonriendo satisfecha, se acercó a la cama. Corrió las cortinas y ahí la vió. Era graciosa la forma en que dormía, la mitad del cuerpo tapado con la frazada, la otra mitad afuera. Su pijama era tan infantil como su rostro al dormir. Rukia la sacudió un poco y luego se sentó al lado. Momo abrió lentamente un ojo y luego el otro para sonreírle a su amiga. Se sentó estirándose aparatosamente. Salió de la cama y fue al baño… al cabo de un rato. Una renovada Momo con su cara lavada, su cabello atado en una coleta, con algunas mechas sueltas a los costados del rostro y su aliento a fresas, le sonrió y le dió los buenos días.

- Te estuve esperando en la sala común sabes? – dijo Rukia

- Si? – dijo ella sin importancia – sabes que los fines de semana me levanto tarde…

- Apuesto a que si Hitsugaya te dice vamos a Las Noches temprano el sábado…

- No dormiría esperándolo en la sala común! – rieron.

- Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Del rey de los tontos querrás decir – más risas.

- Tonto, pero te tiene de cabeza.

- Eso es un hecho amiga… - Se sentó en la cama.

- No te vistes? Tengo ganas de desayunar…

- Pensé que querías que te contara… bueno entonces espérame en la sala común mientras me cambio…

- Puedes hacerlo mientras te vistes – la miró – o me tienes vergüenza?

- Claro que no! – buscó un par de jeans y una polera de color verde. Se los puso rápidamente. Luego tomó unas medias rayadas de colores y terminó de atarse las zapatillas de tela de jean.

- Vas a hablar? Qué tal estuvo?

- Estuvo bien… - dijo rápidamente y Rukia pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Kurosaki Momo! Cuéntame cómo te fue… porque te veo y creo que me ocultas lo mejor… - ella la miro y sonrió.

- AY RUKIA! Estuvo fantástico! – suspiró - a pesar que se acordó de Saki un par de veces…

- Cuéntame…

- Bueno al principio estuvimos bailando algo estúpido… más movido!

- Y?

- Y… es un desastre… luego… puse música más… romántica!

- Wow!

- Aha... y le tomé las manos – ellas se pararon y Momo le mostró cómo – Entonces el comenzó a moverse lentamente y me dijo – y aquí lo imitó perfectamente – "Esto es bailar lento…Wow es re- fácil" – rieron. – y yo por supuesto como toda buena profesora le dije que era la técnica, pero no estábamos realmente bailando lento…

- Entonces qué paso después?

- Me le colgué del cuello y lo apreté mucho! – Dijo apretando la almohada a su cuerpo y riendo. Rukia abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Momo… tu hiciste eso?

-Aha… y no sólo eso…-

- Qué mas hiciste?-

- Le dije que tenía dos opciones… podía poner sus manos en mis caderas… o rodearme con sus brazos la cintura y apretarme hacia su cuerpo.

- Eres de lo peor! – rieron como dos locas.

- Tu me dijiste que en esto había que ser radical… y lo hice!

- Entonces él, qué opción tomó?

- La primera… bailaba bien… entonces yo, me le acerqué al oído y le dije que tomara la opción dos.

- Y él? –

- Lo hizo! Entonces yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello y a darle instrucciones al oído… apriétame mas fuerte a tu cuerpo Toshiro, debes demostrarle a Saki cuánto la adoras… - gesticulando aparatosamente.

- Y el muy idiota lo hacía? – ella riendo asintió nuevamente.

- Y al final… le dije que me besara el cuello, pero no fue mi idea… él lo sugirió!

- NO! – gritó asombrada

- Si! Y no sabes es tan… con razón la otra degenerada lo quiere todo para ella… es perfecto! – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de repente – digo… es… la manera en que lo hacía… me hizo sentir… rara…

- Cómo rara?

- Tu sabes... –la miro – RARA! – Rukia sonrió.

- Ah de esa forma! Y que pasó, lo tiraste a la cama de Kyoraku?

- Rukia! Tu eres… Claro que no! Viendo que yo perdía el control… lo separé y apagué la música.

- Lo dejaste cortado?

- Si, bueno. la cuestión es que le dije que como aprendía rápido, nos veríamos día de por medio.

- Y aceptó?

- No! Casi me hace un juicio… quiere que nos veamos todos los días…

- Momo – sonrió – sabes lo que eso significa? Quiere estar contigo!

- No – dijo levantándose y buscando la chaqueta. – Sólo quiere estar bien para cuando vea a Saki.

- Ilusa! Está cayendo, y tú no te das cuenta…

- Ojala Ruki… pero tampoco puedo vivir de una fantasía… ven mejor vamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre.

Hitsugaya se había levantado temprano… cosa rara en él porque siempre los fines de semana, se quedaba remoloneando en la cama, esperando a que Ichigo se despertara… Salió a los terrenos y se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezos, su lugar favorito para relajarse y pensar… había llevado uno de los libros. Y se dispuso a leer… tardo bastante, pues también trataba ya no analizarlos (Porque sabia que en eso era un fracaso), sino al menos entender lo que decían. De repente encontró uno que le hizo acordar a Momo y lo memorizó. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta que tenía hambre. Sabiendo que podría encontrarla en el comedor, se acercó al jardín de Kyoraku y cortó una de las flores. La guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y entró al Internado. En la gran mesa del comedor estaba sentado Ichigo, bostezando aparatosamente y mirando a todos lados como esperando a alguien. Toshiro le palmeó la espalda y se sentó frente a él.

- Parece que madrugaste hoy! – dijo su amigo.

- Si… tenía que hacer algunas cosas –

- Cómo te fue ayer con mi hermana? – Hitsugaya sonrió

- Bueno… nada mal – _"Ni muerto te cuento lo que paso!"_

- La pisaste? - Y rió.

- Casi en ningún momento… tu hermana es muy buena en eso!

- Y se puede saber en que soy buena? – dijo una voz cantarina cerca de su hombro. El se dió vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos. _"Son tan hermosos"_. Pensó. – Hitsugaya, te hice una pregunta.

- Buenos días… perdona que no te conteste, es que me he quedado bloqueado… por tu belleza. – Momo se puso roja de repente y sonrió como una boba.

- Gra… gracias Hitsugaya, tu tampoco te ves nada mal… Yo…eh…

- Siéntate junto a mi pequeña… - ella se sentó y él se acercó y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla. Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa los miraban sin entender. Ichigo estaba mudo y Rukia sonreía histérica.

- Aún no me has contestado… en qué soy buena? – volvió a preguntar Momo

- En todo lo que te propongas… - comenzó Toshiro - esta mañana por ejemplo, te has propuesto estar mas hermosa que de costumbre, y dejar a los pobres chicos de Sereitei sin aliento… y lo has conseguido! – Ella rió nerviosamente, mientras las mejillas pasaban a un rojo subido. – Pero le contaba a tu hermano, lo buena que eres como profesora de baile.

- Ah… - dijo sonriendo - Tengo hambre – se sirvió el desayuno.

- Tienen pensado qué hacer hoy? – dijo Rukia, quien tenía un libro en la mano.

- Tu, dulce Rukia… – dijo Hitsugaya, e Ichigo lo miró arqueando una ceja – deberías dejar esos libros que te quitan la hermosa sonrisa que tienes… aunque, debo confesar te ves linda mordiéndote el labio cuando lees.

- Hitsugaya – dijo ella colorada y sonriéndole cariñosamente – que cosas dices!

- La verdad! – dijo mordiendo una salchicha – No crees que digo la verdad Ichigo?

- Cállate Toshiro! qué te pasa? estas tratando de conquistar a todo Sereitei?

- Ichigo! – dijo Rukia – el hecho de que tú no tengas intenciones de decirme nada bonito, no significa que todos deban hacer como tú. – miró a Hitsugaya – Gracias por tus palabras, Toshiro.

- No me malinterpretes, Ruks, sólo lo digo como amigo.

- Aprende tú de una vez… - dijo Rukia y le dio una colleja a su novio.

- Yo puedo decirte algo bonito también! – dijo serio.

- A ver, gran galán! Que puedes decirme eh? – lo retó la Kuchiki

- Bueno… que te paso hoy? Te peinaste? – dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

- Eres un idiota! – y le dió un golpe en el brazo.

- Ves? Lo que te digo nunca te complace… - Rukia no lo oyó y se metió en el libro. Ichigo siguió desayunando.

- Momo tu que harás? – preguntó enfocando sus ojos verdes en los de la castaña

- Bueno… – tragó las salchichas con dificultad. La mirada de Toshiro era intensa y sus ojos brillaban… y su boca invitaba a darle un beso fenomenal… y no supo si era una sensación, pero le pareció que se estaba acercando al joven para hacerlo.

- Si, Duraznito…. – Ichigo bufó – querías decirme?

- Bueno… yo… había quedado en que te ayudaría… ya sabes…

- Si, te parece que nos veamos en la biblioteca? –

- Claro…

- Y ustedes que harán? – preguntó Rukia comiendo una tostada.

- Pues yo tenía pensado que fuéramos al campo de Futbol con Toshiro, verdad Toshiro? Toshiro… TOSHIRO! – Hitsugaya estaba cerca de la castaña aspirando el perfume de la chica, seductoramente.

- Si?... eh! Bien… después del desayuno. – la miró. – Y a ti cuando te veo?

- Tengo que hacer algunos deberes de matematicas… - contestó Momo – Rukia me ayudará… así que estaré en la biblioteca hasta después del almuerzo…

- Bien… entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- No… Toshiro, vamos a almorzar con los chicos de Gotei en el patio! Hanataro nos preparó una canasta, te acuerdas? – dijo Ichigo.

- Okay… entonces, me perderé de ver tus hermosos ojos hasta la tarde… - dijo enfocándose en la castaña.

- Hitsugaya… estás algo diferente hoy…- lo miró – qué te pasa? – él se acercó a su oído y sin dar explicaciones comenzó a recitarle una de las rimas que encontró esa mañana…

"**_Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores_**

**_Tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;_**

**_Es tu mirada el esplendor del día,_**

**_Y el color de la rosa es tu color._**

**_Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza,_**

**_A un corazón para el amor ya muerto:_**

**_Tú creces de mi vida en el desierto_**

**_Como crece en un páramo la flor."_**

- Hitsugaya… - dijo ella en un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos. El tocó su boca con el dedo índice, invitándola suavemente a que callara, rozando la tersura de sus labios. Toshiro, instintivamente mojó los suyos, pero no la besó. Sacó un tulipan rosa del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

- No digas nada… cuando lo ví, pensé en ti – Ella lo tomó con los dedos temblorosos.

- Es hermoso! – sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado – Pero no entiendo…

- Tu, princesa…. Este tulipán es rosa… sedoso y con un perfume embriagador… como tu – tomó la mano de su amiga y sonrió – Vamos Ichigo… me muero por jugar al Futbol.

- Si…- dijo Ichigo serio. Besó a Rukia y se fueron.

- Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Rukia, una vez que se quedaron solas en la mesa.

- Hacer qué? – dijo Momo tratando de salir de la conmoción. Lo tenía justo donde quería… él la exasperaba! Le daba alas… la hacía derretirse como gelatina, y cuando tenía que dar el siguiente paso… se iba! "_AGHHH Hitsugaya Toshiro eres lo más… hermoso del mundo!"_ dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. – Lo amo – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron. – Por qué lo hace? si sé que sólo es pura fachada…

- Si te decidieras a decírselo… – le dijo Rukia y le tomó las manos – Vamos, desayuna… Aun así, tienes un gran aplomo.

- Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Si me hubiera dicho la mitad de lo que te dijo… le hubiera saltado encima hace rato.

- Agradece que tenía la cuchara en la mano! – rieron. – sino te juro que …

- Termina y vamos a la biblioteca… estos deberes de calculo integral son difíciles…

- Y después tengo que ayudarle a escribir una carta para la "Linda Saki!" – dijo con sarcasmo. Dió el último sorbo a su jugo de duraznos, y se levantó, cuidando de no olvidarse su preciado regalo. Tomó el tulipan, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja… dió un suspiro y tomando el brazo de su amiga salieron del comedor.

Ichigo estaba mirando a su amigo minuciosamente. Estaba pensando que diablos le pasaba… y peor aun, qué diablos le pasaba con su hermana. Hitsugaya pareció al principio no notar como su amigo lo escrutaba, pero después de dos horas de juegos y compartir el almuerzo con Ishida Uryuu, Hisagi Shuhei, Abarai Renji y Yatsutora Sado, decidió encararlo. Los otros muchachos jugaban una mano de cartas, Toshiro leía el libro de poemas e Ichigo, sólo lo miraba… Hitsugaya miró a su amigo de repente y cerró el libro con fuerza. Los demás levantaron la mirada al sobresaltarse por el ruido.

- Se puede saber qué me ves? – dijo bufando.

- Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Qué me pasa? Me pasa que estamos compartiendo un día estupendo… con nuestros amigos, y tu has estado mirándome y analizándome todo el tiempo! Por qué me miras así?

- Yo no te miro de una manera determinada! – dijo ofendido, pero sus orejas estaban rojas.

- Te gusto? – dijo Hitsugaya en tono burlón- si quieres puedo darte un beso… - Los demás rieron.

- No gracias… en unas de esas, se te da por decirme versitos al oído. – dijo y lo miró con rabia… Toshiro comprendió el enojo de su amigo y sin reír siquiera, de pronto se puso colorado. – O no?

- Estás chiflado…- dijo y abrió el libro – No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas locas.

- De ti – se enderezó- Por qué le andas arrastrando el ala a mi hermana? – le pregunto ofuscado.

- Arrastrando qué? – dijo riendo – Acaso piensas que soy una especie de gallo que… que… quiere conquistar a una pollita? - los demás hicieron "UUUHHHH" – Y ustedes… UHHH qué?

- Estás hablando de la pollita castaña? – dijo Ishida y Hitsugaya pudo notar un tono libidinoso en su voz.

- Es de Momo de quién estamos hablando? – preguntó Renji

- Qué otra súper pollita castaña conoces, Abarai – dijeron Sado y Shuhei a la vez. Hitsugaya se puso rojo.

- Bueno… si, tienen razón… - dijo Renji, estando de acuerdo con sus amigos.

- Mi hermana no es una pollita! – dijo enojado Ichigo y cruzó los brazos – y tú – dirigiéndose a Hitsugaya – No tienes por qué decirle cosas… mirarla de esa manera…

- Sólo le dije un par de cosas… sin importancia! – se defendió.

- Para ti son sin importancia… Pero ella puede equivocar el mensaje

- Vamos Ichigo – dijo cansado – Momo sabe que esto es sólo por… ya sabes! Por qué tienes que complicar todo?

- Qué le dices a Momo? – dijo enojado Hisagi Shuhei… Sado también miraba serio a Hitsugaya

- Y a ti qué te importa? – dijo enderezándose.

- Y qué, si me importara algo?

- Te gusta Momo? – Preguntó serio

- Y qué si, si? – le contesto enojado…

- Que pierdes el tiempo… - dijo rojo. No entendía por qué dijo eso a su amigo… estaba enojado y tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar idioteces…

- Eso déjamelo a mi! – dijo Shuhei enojado.

- Qué les pasa? Es que acaso a alguien no le puede gustar Momo? – pregunto colorado Sado

- Tu también? – preguntó Ichigo alarmado – Pero qué tiene mi hermana que los tiene así…

- A mi no me gusta tu hermana! – dijo Hitsugaya - Sólo estoy siendo mas… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero! – le abrió los ojos para darle entender que no quería que sus amigos lo supieran.

- A mi me gusta tu hermana Ichigo – Dijo Sado- es tan hermosa… - suspiró – no se dieron cuenta el brillo de su pelo cuando juega futbol? – Shuhei y Hitsugaya asintieron sonriendo.

- Y no sabes que bien huele! – dijo Hitsugaya y se puso rojo, siendo fulminado por Shuhei y Sado. Ishida y Renji reían…

- De todas maneras… - dijo Ichigo – a ustedes ni los pela!

- Yo fui su novio… – dijo Hisagi y Hitsugaya lo sintió como un golpe bajo- tu puedes haber olido su perfume al descuido…pero yo sé como besa.

- Cállate, idiota! – dijo y se enderezó dejando caer el libro. Renji lo tomó.

- Qué lees Hitsugaya? – preguntó abriendo el libro. Toshiro se puso blanco

- Dame eso Abarai, no es nada que te importe…

- Vamos Toshiro – dijo burlón Ichigo...- Comparte los trucos de seducción con tus amigos – rieron.

- Cállate Ichigo… Dame eso Abarai! – su amigo abrió el libro al descuido y lo leyó.

- Diablos! – rió - Hitsugaya esto es lo que lees? Te has vuelto algo mariquita! – dijo y se levantó, viendo que Hitsugaya se levantaba para quitarle el libro. Los demás también se levantaron burlándose.

- Dame el libro Abarai o te va a pesar!

- No! No! – rió – Escuchen, escuchen esto! – Mientras Ishida, Hisagi, Sado e Ichigo sostenían a Toshiro,Abarai enfocó los ojos al librito y carraspeó. – **_" Será verdad que cuando toca el sueño con sus dedos de rosas nuestros ojos, de la cárcel que habita el espíritu, huye presuroso?..."_** – risas generales.

- Te voy a matar Abarai Renji! – gritó mas rojo que las orejas de Ichigo

- Hitsugaya quieres desojar una margarita, mientras lees? – dijo Hisagi, cayéndose al piso de la risa.

- Esperen… esperen – dijo Renji, tomándose el estómago - aquí hay otro! – respiró hondo y leyó – **_"Los suspiros son aire y van al aire. Las lagrimas son agua y van al mar! Dime mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, Sabes tu a dónde va?"_ **– miró el libro, y dejó de reír – este no estuvo mal… Hitsugaya.

- Vete al diablo! – Dejó de forcejear y se marchaba – Quédense con el libro… de alguna manera puede servirles para ser mas… muéranse!

- No quieres tu librito Capitan Hitsugaya? – dijo burlón, Hisagi

- Guárdalo… me lo sé de memoria.- Y partió hacia el edificio, dejando a sus amigos mirándolo raro.

Estaba molesto. Más con Ichigo, porque él sabía como venía la cosa. El sabía que Momo le estaba ayudando… y sin embargo, se burlaba de él y le hacía planteamientos ridículos con su hermana. _" que te traes con tu hermana?"_ pensó _" Pues nada, zopenco!, Sólo que me esta ayudando un poco a ser mas galante con las chicas… que digo, con Saki!"_ Entró y varias chicas lo miraron y sonrieron nerviosas… él, que antes no le hubiera importado eso, las miró y con una seductora reverencia las dejó pasar por la puerta primero, y les sonrió. Las chicas, respondieron con varias risitas nerviosas y salieron corriendo. El sonrió… después de todo no estaba mal eso de ser delicado con las mujeres… "_Momo"._ De repente pensó en la castaña y mirando su reloj, se fue a la biblioteca.

Rukia y Momo estaban enfrascadas en varios libros… Sentadas alejadas de todos los que estaban en la biblioteca y siendo observadas de cerca por la señora Kotetsu. Las chicas pasaban vista a todos los tomos, buscando algo que les sirviera para el trabajo sobre transformación humana… Momo miraba el reloj insistentemente… sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría Toshiro y la molestaría con la carta a Saki. Bufó. Rukia la miraba y sonreía. No encontrando lo que buscaba, la pelinegra se levantó y fue a la zona prohibida, para buscar más información, dejando a la castaña metida en un libro de vistosas tapas, rojas, con las hojas laminadas en oro. Tan perdida estaba en la lectura, que no lo escuchó llegar. El la miró. Estaba hermosa, con ese mechón café cayendo en la cara. Ella lo soplaba molesta, y seguía leyendo. El se sentó bien cerca, y acercando su boca a su cabeza, le susurro un poema al oído.

- "**_Me gustas cuando callas, porque estas como ausente… y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca..."_** – Momo se enderezó, y su piel se erizó por completo al sentir el cálido aliento de Hitsugaya cerca de su oreja, pero no dijo nada… cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su voz – **_"…Parece que tus ojos se te hubieran volado… y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca…"_** - _" si Toshiro, pensó ella, por qué no me cierras tu la boca, pero de un beso?"_ – **"… Como todas las cosas, están llenas de mi alma, emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. Mariposa del sueño, te pareces a mi alma, y te pareces a la palabra melancolía."** – Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, él se mojaba los labios… _"Diablos, si que eres hermosa… con razón esos idiotas están locos por ti" _– **_"…Me gustas cuando callas, y estás como distante. Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. Y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te alcanza: déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo…"_** –Momo abrió los ojos y lo miró. El la miró también fijamente. Tenía el tulipan en su oreja. El perfume de la flor se mezclaba con el de su pelo y lo extasiaban. Se acercó más a ella. Rukia, que estaba a pocos metros de ahí, miraba la escena estupefacta… y la señora Kotetsu, estaba mirándolos desde hace rato, dispuesta a sacarlos de ahí, cuando hicieran algo impropio. Claro que desde lejos no podía escuchar de que hablaban… porque Hitsugaya casi hablaba en un susurro imperceptible – **_"…Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio, claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo. Eres como la noche callada y constelada. Tu silencio es de estrella, tan callado y sencillo…" _**–Suspiró – **_"…Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente…_** - le tocó suavemente el mentón con el dorso de la mano. Ella suspiró. El contacto visual no se perdía ni en un parpadeo – **_"…Distante y dolorosa, como si hubieras muerto. Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan… _**- Ella sonrió coqueta - **_Y estoy alegre_** – él sonrió – **_alegre de que no sea cierto."_**

- Oh Hitsugaya… - sólo dijo y cuando iba a romperle la boca de un beso, la señora Kotetsu, se acercó hecha una furia.

- Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos? – los tomó de los hombros. Toshiro se puso rojo de vergüenza… si esa señora había escuchado todo…

- …Y así es como debes mantener el contacto visual para leer la mente, Momo! – carraspeó. Ella roja asintió – Porque de otra manera no podrás saber que piensa el otro… - Miró a la bibliotecaria – Señora Kotetsu! Estaba diciéndole a Momo de la lectura de mentes…usted que pensó?

- Yo? … eh… bueno… yo creí… - dijo sonrojada.

- No creerá que yo uso la biblioteca para citas amorosas! – Ella lo negó y le sonrió, dejándolos solos. El espero a que la mujer se perdiera en una fila de estantes y resopló aliviado – Uf! Nos salvamos por poco Duraznito… -ella no decía nada – Momo?

- Eso que hiciste fue muy hermoso… - sonrió.

- Lo de inventar una excusa? – él la miró y levantó una ceja.

- No el poema… es hermoso… tu también eres hermoso Toshiro – él se sonrojó. – digo… como persona, claro!

- Díselo a Ichigo – bufó y tomó un libro de física.

- Qué te hizo ese energúmeno? – dijo ella.

- Pues… hola Rukia! – saludó a su amiga que se sentó frente a Momo

- Hola Hitsugaya – lo miró – Me podrías traer esos libros que están ahí? – dijo señalando un estante a cuatro metros de distancia.

- Claro amiga… los hombres estamos para eso – dijo golpeándose el pecho y se levantó sonriente a buscar los libros. Rukia rápidamente se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Qué fue eso? – sonrió – Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida! y eso que pensaba que lo del desayuno fue lo más romántico!

- Rukia… te juro que…

- Si esa mujer no los interrumpía se besaban. De seguro! – sonrió mas – Momo, tienes que aprovechar estos días… si ese idiota no cae en tu red, te juro que te patearé por estúpida!

- Ruks! Antes de decirle eso a Momo… – ellas lo miraron azoradas – Deberías explicarle, eso que ella no entiende! – se sentó – Aparte estás en mi lugar! – bufó.

- Estate ahí! – dijo señalando el lugar frente a la castaña – Y dónde está Ichigo?

- De ese no me hables…

- Qué te hizo, cielo? – dijo ella y lo miró, a él le gustó que le dijera así – digo Hit... Hitsugaya!

- Me gusta que me digas así… duraznito!

- Y a mi me enferma tanta miel… – dijo Rukia, simulando unas arcadas. Ellos rieron. – Qué te hizo ese tonto?

- Sabe por qué estamos… te digo esas cosas… práctica… entiendes? – ella asintió triste – Bueno… es que se burló de mi frente a los chicos – la miró – Y no me habías dicho que Hisagi cree que besas como ninguna! – concluyó, acordándose de la escena en el patio.

- Ese no es tu problema! – dijo ella seria y tomó un libro – Lo que yo haga y esté por hacer con cualquier chico no es de tu incumbencia, Hitsugaya. – él la miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros…

- Bueno – dijo Rukia, para salir de la situación…- Y qué paso?

- Me quitaron el libro de Bécquer…

- Qué? – dijo Momo – Voy a matar a ese idiota!

- De quién hablan? – preguntó Ichigo al llegar. Los tres presentes lo fulminaron con sus ojos. El se sentó al lado de su amigo. – Toshiro… yo quería…

- Por qué te burlas de Toshiro, eh? – le preguntó Momo – Acaso tienes celos de… de… - miró a Rukia

- De su veta romántica? – concluyó su amiga.

- Si? – dijo la castaña

- Yo… no… sólo estábamos jugando! – se excusó.

- Por qué no se burlaron de tu ignorancia, si sólo jugaban?

- Eh, párala ahí Momo! – le dijo duramente – yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hagan los demás… aparte fue por tu culpa que nos burlamos de Toshiro

- Si, y yo qué hice, eh?

- Andar de coqueta con los chicos de la escuela! – la acusó su hermano. Ella se enderezó como una furia, pero se quedó callada, porque una mano de Hitsugaya tomó de la camisa a su amigo.

- Cuidado por cómo le hablas a tu hermana Ichigo! – dijo Hitsugaya y lo miró duramente – A ella la respetas!

- Déjalo Toshiro… – dijo Momo sorprendida – Sé como tratar zoquetes como este. Yo no tengo la culpa si los demás me miran! Entiéndelo! crees que me paro frente al salón y digo "Eh, mírenme, soy espectacularmente hermosa!

- Ya lo creo que si! – dijeron varios chicos de Suzumebashi, que estaban en las mesas vecinas. Momo les sonrió coqueta y se sentó.

- Deja de hacer eso! – le dijo Hitsugaya.

- Qué? – pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Mirar así, parpadear así… y sonreír así… confundes… - tomó un libro – Ichigo, la próxima vez que me humilles, te juro que me las pagas, de la peor manera.

- Qué puedes hacer Toshiro? – El se quedó pensando – No tienes nada con qué amenazarme… - rió burlón.

- La verdad…- dijo Hitsugaya

- Sácalo del equipo si te molesta, Cielo. – dijo Momo acariciando la mejilla de Hitsugaya. El sintió súbitamente calor y sonrió.

- Tienes razón duraznito,… moléstame de nuevo y te saco del equipo…

- Qué estamos haciendo en la biblioteca? – dijo Ichigo colorado, para sacarlos de la conversación.

- Leyendo que animal va contigo… - dijo Rukia – Aquí dice que serias algún animal que habita en tu personalidad…

- A ver cerebrito – dijo Ichigo a Momo – Que animal seria yo? – ella lo miró analizándolo y sonrió burlona.

- Un gran burro – risas ahogadas de sus amigos – realmente ese animal va con tu personalidad.

- Y yo Momo? – dijo Rukia.

- Un animal inteligente… y astuto… una pantera… no quiero decir un mono porque te ofenderías… aparte no eres peluda! – rieron mas fuerte, la señora Kotetsu las miró severamente.

- Y yo? – ella lo miró. Miró sus ojos verdes… su boca.

- Tu… serías un león – él la miró – bueno… porque eres valiente, aguerrido… tienes la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a tu manada… y eres el rey de la selva – rieron – Si, indefectiblemente eres un león de cabello oscuro.

- Y por qué no de cabello claro? – preguntó Ichigo.

- Pues porque, leí por ahí, en una revista que los leones de cabello oscuro, son mas grandes, de contextura física – Hitsugaya se enderezó orgulloso. Ichigo ahogó una carcajada, y las dos chicas lo miraron mal. Momo continuó - Son los jefes de las manadas…es decir cuando pelean por saber quien es el jefe, ellos ganan… sin dejar de mencionar que las leonas se sienten fuertemente atraídas por su presencia…

- En serio? – dijo Hitsugaya

- No por ti, por los leones de pelo oscuro! – dijo ella riendo y él la miró ofendido – aunque no dudo que tu también, tengas lo tuyo con las chicas… - rieron todos.

- Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Rukia a Momo.

- Bueno… yo sería un ave de corral… algo sin importancia… - rió.

- No – todos miraron a Hitsugaya – tu serías algo así como… - la miró – una mariposa.

- Eh? – dijo Ichigo. Rukia sonrió y Momo lo miró esperando la explicación.

- Por qué? Bueno... – se acomodó en la silla– Eres pequeña… pero tienes unos colores vistosos – le tocó el pelo, y acarició su mejilla derecha – Pareces frágil, pero eres tan fuerte, valiente… vives la vida como si cada día fuera el último… y cuando pasas por algún corredor oscuro irradias tu luz, iluminándolo todo… Si, eres pequeña y fuerte, pero suave, y delicada al tacto… - acarició su rostro delicadamente - eres hermosa, tanto, que cuando caminas todos se dan vuelta para admirar tu belleza…

- Pero Toshiro… - dijo ella saliendo del embobamiento – algunas especies de mariposas sólo viven un día! – y rió graciosamente. El aún acariciándola la miró y sonrió.

- Aun así… - suspiró - valdría la pena perderse un día completo admirando tu belleza… - se puso rojo y dejó de acariciarla. _"Que diablos acabo de decir?"_ pensó. Ichigo que aún no cerraba la boca de su asombro, le dió el libro de poemas que le había quitado a Renji.

- Toma, te lo devuelvo... pero a decir verdad préstamelo, si? – Hitsugaya, sin dejar de mirar a Momo, asintió y luego se levantó.

- Vamos Ichigo… yo… tengo que ir a… a… lustrar mi tacos! - se iba

- Hitsugaya… - dijo al fin Momo– Que hay de lo que habíamos quedado... la carta…

- Misma hora, mismo lugar esta noche? – le guiñó el ojo. Ella asintió fervorosamente. Cuando él salió por la puerta acompañado de su hermano, se sentó de golpe y se tomó la cabeza.

- Amiga… tú…

- Si, Rukia– la miró – he creado un monstruo!

- Lo tienes en el bolsillo! De esta noche no tiene que pasar…

- Muérete Kuchiki… aun estoy acalorada… me siento distinta… yo… Lo amo tanto Rukia… - unas lágrimas asomaron

- Anímate… y conquístalo!

-El no es tan fácil como piensas…

- Al menos lo disfrutarás… digo, si él no es tan idiota para no enterarse de la mujer que se pierde…

- Los hombres son tan ciegos a veces… - se levantó – mejor me voy a descansar… tanto jaleo en un día no lo soporto…vienes?

- Acomodo los libros y voy – la castaña se fue dejándola sola. Rukia dejó los libros a la bibliotecaria y salió corriendo a la sala común. Cuando llegó, Ichigo estaba en el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Ella se acercó y lo beso apasionadamente, y luego se miraron.

- Están enamorados! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Eso crees? – hicieron lo mismo.

- Totalmente seguro/a – se abrazaron y rieron.

- Estamos tan conectados que hasta decimos las mismas cosas! – dijo Rukia – así que tú también te diste cuenta…

- Aunque creo que Toshiro no se ha dado cuenta todavía…

- Eh?

- Está obnubilado por el brillo de Saki! Años buscándola… luego bueno, tu sabes que ellos han… digo… intimado – Ichigo estaba rojo.

- Tuvieron sexo! – Dijo Rukia, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente. A veces le encantaba que Ichigo fuera tan tímido para usar ciertos términos…

- Si… y… creo que ahí mi hermanita lleva las de perder…

- Pero si Toshiro y Momo lo hic…

- Quita ese pensamiento morboso de tu mente… ellos nunca!

- Son dos seres humanos que sienten cosas… no podrás protegerla para siempre…- Le contestó su novia. El suspiró resignado.

- Pero… ella es pequeña aun…

- Yo tenía su edad cuando estuvimos en Shirayuki el verano pasado… - lo miro sonriendo.

- Si pero ya casi eras mayor…

- Payaso! – rió ella y le dio un beso en el mentón –Ichigo… júrame que no harás nada si eso sucede…

- Nah! Mejor con Toshiro que con un desconocido en una disco de mala muerte.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Es lo que me grita Momo cuando le cuestiono sus novios! Que si la sigo molestando, se irá a una disco de mala muerte y lo hará con el primero que encuentre en el medio de la pista…

- Vamos a cenar… - dijo la pelinegra aun riendo de los dichos de su novio - quizás mañana a la mañana tengamos buenas nuevas…

* * *

_**Muy bien otro capítulo adaptado y subido **_

**_Espero sus Review's con sus opiniones_**

**_¡Sayonara soshite GAMBARE!_**

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**_


	8. Cap 8: Segunda cita

_**Notas sobre los derechos de autor: **_

_**La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Pues algo me dice que quizás quieren colgarme pero he estado algo ocupada, pero apartir de hoy me pongo al dia con todo. **_

_**Este capi ya lo habia subido pero tome como sugerencia el review de Makiii-chan asi que lo he arreglado en unas horas subo otro capi. **_

_**Espero disculpen mi horrible atraso pero estoy adaptando esta historia y trato de avanzarle a mis otros fic, hasta hace una semana estaba corta de inspiración pero ha vuelto de sus vacaciones**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**_

_**Y pues para no hacer mas largo esto [redoble de tambores] con ustedes el capitulo 8-reeditado- de Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**

**Capítulo 8: Segunda cita…**

Hitsugaya estaba sentado en su cama. En ella estaba abierto un estuche con varios cepillos, ceras y trapos, incluido un manual para mantenimiento de objetos para futbol soccer. No necesitaba leerlo. Se lo sabía de memoria. Lustraba la superficie del balón frenéticamente, pero su mirada y pensamiento estaban en otro lugar… no muy lejos de ahí, en la torre de las chicas… Estaba aturdido…Momo estaba ocupando una parte importante de su pensamiento, y no le gustaba para nada. Lo peor era que no estaba ocupando la parte santa de su pensamiento, sino todo lo opuesto… Pensaba en ella como mujer… como chica, porque estaba seguro que ella no era mujer... Aún. Suspiró. Hikari lo miraba callada. El joven bajó la mirada al balon. Podía ver su reflejo en él, de tanto lustre que le había sacado. Tomó la cera y los cepillos, acomodó el balón en su estuche, guardando todo y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde estaba su mascota. La acarició y ella le dió unos cariñosos picotazos en el dedo… sin lastimarlo. Suspiró y miró hacia los jardines. No tenía hambre… tampoco quería verla. Tenía miedo… a que lo que empezaba a sentir, se hiciera mas profundo… eso arruinaría todo… su amistad… _"Saki",_ pensó nuevamente. _"Por qué no puedo pensar en ti como antes?"_

- Qué debo hacer Hikari? – el ave lo miró como diciéndole _"y a mi qué me preguntas?"_ – Saki, ha sido mi sueño desde siempre… ella es mi novia. – suspiró – Pero Momo… ella es… una realidad… es ahora… Oh vamos Hitsugaya Toshiro!, es sólo esta maldita ola de romanticismo que te está volviendo loco! – se golpeó la cabeza – Cuando veas a Saki el sábado siguiente… de seguro se aclararan las dudas… Por ahora será mejor no volver a acercarme tanto a esa castaña… Pero creo que se me hará realmente duro… - Volvió a suspirar- Momo por que eres tan… tan …-

- Tan qué? – dijo Hisagi entrando a la habitación. Hitsugaya se enderezó rápidamente y lo miró con rabia.

- Estaba hablando solo… y quiero seguir hablando solo… no sé, si entiendes…-

- Nombraste a Momo… creo que tengo derecho a…-

- Derecho para salir de aquí antes que… - respiró tratando de serenarse - no eres su dueño, Hisagi… el hecho de que hayas sido su novio, no te da derecho a decirle a los demás…-

- Qué? – se acercó - que dejen de mirarla como la miras tu?-

- Y cómo se supone que la miro, eh? – lo golpeó en el pecho empujándolo.

- Como si te gustara de veras…

- Claro que me gusta… pero no con las intenciones que tú crees – Hisagi rió burlón – y no me importa lo que tú pienses… ella es mi amiga… gran amiga… y por si no te diste cuenta, yo estoy con Saki! Que es una mujer, que no me permite pensar en otra mas que en ella! – terminó gritando.

- Bien… porque… - Hisagi mirando a la puerta, vió que una melena castaña estaba frente a esta. Hitsugaya de espaldas a la puerta, no la vio – Momo…

- Qué te dije? que no …

- Hola Linda! - Hisagi pasó por el lado de Hitsugaya y fue a su encuentro. La castaña parecía algo perturbada, pero sonrió cálidamente. Hitsugaya se quería morir. – Qué haces en el dormitorio de los jóvenes…

- Ay Shuugei! – dijo sonriendo – parece que no sabes que he vivido con seis hermanos… nada que haya en este cuarto puede sorprenderme… -lo miró – Hola Hitsugaya – dijo secamente. Toshiro la miro y se sintió fatal.

- Hola Momo… - ella se acercó. Pero Hisagi le cortó el paso.

- Momo… eh… Me preguntaba… si tienes eh…. Algún tiempo… necesito hablar… algo contigo – dijo nervioso el moreno.

- Si, claro Shuugei… puedes decírmelo ahora – sonrió coqueta. Hitsugaya odiaba cuando sonreía a otros así.

- Bueno, es que está Hitsugaya…

- Ay – rió – Hitsugaya es amigo, casi un hermano! Tengo confianza con él, verdad?

- Si – dijo serio.

- Bueno, Momo tienes cita con alguien para el día de San Valentín? – ella se sonrojó un poco y Hitsugaya cerró los puños de rabia

- No – dijo segura.

- Bueno… yo – se acercó – sabes que yo aun… tu me gustas…

- Tú eres un chico muy simpático Shuugei… y si, tu también me gustas… has sido un buen novio…

- Quisiera otra oportunidad... Mira… – le tomó las manos – sé que te traté como una muñeca de porcelana… que te protegía… pero ya aprendí mi lección… eres una mujer autosuficiente…y me gustaría tener otro chance contigo… se que lo nuestro no terminó bien… pero podemos empezar de cero, si? – ella lo miraba sonriente… Toshiro se había quedado sin decir o hacer nada.

-Shuugei… me gustaría compartir contigo el día de San Valentín…- sonrió – y creo… - miró a Hitsugaya – que después podemos hablar de esa oportunidad que me pides… - le dió un beso en la mejilla. Hisagi estaba saturado de alegría.

- Bien… vamos a cenar juntos…

- Si – sonrió – espérame en la sala común… necesito hablar con Toshiro de un asunto.

- Y qué es? – ella lo miró seria – si se puede saber?

- Bueno… es algo referente a Saki… - El morocho salió del cuarto y los dejó solos… él se había dado vuelta y perdió su mirada en el jardín que se veía por la ventana. – Hitsugaya… yo…

- Qué querías? – le dijo fríamente – No dejes esperando tanto a Hisagi.

- Bueno… es que… debo decirte que esta noche no podré ir a nuestra cita – se dio vuelta bruscamente y la encaró furioso.

- No es una cita, para mi es trabajo, duro si me permites decirlo, pero trabajo al fin… El fin justifica los medios no?

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo y su voz se quebró un poco.

- Que tengo que soportar toda esta cursilería barata por Saki… siempre es por Saki!

- Claro… si es por ella que se mueve tu mundo! – dijo ella enojada.

- Qué problemas tienes con eso Kurosaki? – estaba furioso y dolido… y una tremenda bola de emociones subía y bajaba por su tubo digestivo, y se atoraba en la garganta.

- Yo ninguno! Mírate, estás cambiando, todo por la linda Saki! – gritó rabiosa.

- Por qué la odias tanto?

- La odio porque... porque, te está cambiando! Es una arribista, manipuladora, cínica, y siniestra… que se vale de todo sus atributos para tener lo que quiere… No te das cuenta? Solo te quiere para exhibirte! Eres su mascotita preferida! Es una vanidosa, orgullosa y maldita! Eso es lo que quieres para ti? – él no contesto. La miraba y respiraba entrecortadamente. – Claro, sabes que tengo razón, no?

- Quieres que te diga la verdad?

- Te atreverías?

- Un verso podría ser espectacular, para decírtelo. Después de todo me los metiste por los ojos y ahora no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza! – dijo herido. Sus ojos se cruzaron, pero los de ella brillaban de odio, los de él estaban opacados de dolor – _**"A que me lo decís? Lo se, es mudable, es altanera, vana y caprichosa. Antes que el sentimiento de su alma, brotará el agua de la estéril roca. **_– respiró y la miró altivo, como para herirla _**– Se que en su corazón, nido de serpies, no hay una fibra que al amor responda; que es una estatua inanimada… Pero, es tan hermosa!"**_ – Momo sintió sus lágrimas explotar… o al menos eso es lo que quería hacer. A pesar de eso, lo miró.

- Bravo! Muy bien Hitsugaya! – lo aplaudió sarcásticamente – Estás con ella solo por lo que aparenta!

- Además es buena en… - la miró

- La cama… – tragó saliva – Creo que no habrá mas clases para ti. Te has convertido en un ser carente de emociones… Todo lo que Saki quería para ti…

- Pero si me he leído esos versos completamente! No te parece que soy romántico? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No! – lo miró – tu te has convertido en alguien perfecto para ella. Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quieres… eres tan cínico como ella – se marchaba – Tal para cual!

- Momo! – gritó pero ella ya se había marchado azotando la puerta. El se sentó en la cama furioso. Si hubiera pensado una forma para alejar a Momo, no le habría salido tan bien como ahora. Aun pensando que había hecho bien… se sentía vacío… y sin decir nada, bajó a cenar.

Los días pasaron rápidamente… quedaban unos cuatro días para la tan esperada cita con Saki el día de San Valentín, y Toshiro ni siquiera pensaba en eso… la razón, Momo había decidido darle la oportunidad antes a Shuugei y había vuelto con él. Toshiro estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Los entrenamientos eran un fastidio… casi no le hablaba a Momo y si tenía que darle alguna indicación, recurría a Ichigo, que estaba molesto por la actitud de su compañero y renegaba de decirle algo a su hermana, porque él también estaba furioso con la castaña debido a su reciente "noviazgo". Rukia tampoco hablaba a Hitsugaya como de costumbre, pero también estaba enojada con Momo. Es que nunca entendió por qué tuvo que ponerse de novia con Hisagi… Otra vez! Cuándo en los planes de Momo entraba Hisagi? Si el plan era estar con Toshiro, y tratar de quitárselo a Saki?

La extrañaba. Extrañaba sus charlas, y sus sonrisas cómplices. No podía verla con Hisagi. Cuando ella llegaba del brazo de su compañero, él salía rápidamente del comedor…Cuando estaban acaramelados en la sala común, él ni si quiera escuchaba las súplicas de Ichigo y subía presuroso a su habitación y se encerraba, o decidía vagar por el castillo hasta altas horas de la noche… Mientras se perdía en sus andanzas, se sentía algo estupido, un niño malcriado, que pataleaba porque alguien le había quitado algo que quería. Se paró en seco en medio de un oscuro pasillo. La quería… _"Diablos, la quiero? No ella ha estado tan cerca siempre… y sin embargo está tan lejos… Por qué, por qué tuve que pedirle ayuda? Por qué tuve que aceptar sus proposiciones sin chistar… por qué es tan delicadamente hermosa!" "Saki lo es, pero no llega a desarmarme cuando me mira… puedo satisfacer mis instintos… con ella; pero con Momo…"_ – Rukia lo chocó en una de sus rondas.

-Toshiro! – se sobresaltó – Qué diablos haces aquí? Te das cuenta que estás rompiendo algunas reglas…

- Y que harás? – dijo molesto – Me mandarás con Yumichika? Me obligarás a copiar líneas como castigo?

- Qué te pasa?

- NADA!

- Si no quieres que te descubran, no me grites! – dijo ella severamente.

- Lo siento… -bajó la mirada, y se tocó el abdomen – esto me está matando…

- Te duele el estomago?

- No seas tonta Rukia! Momo… es Momo… me duele que… - se calló.

- Ah… pero preferirías que te doliera el estomago, no? – él la miro y ella le sonreía burlona. El se distendió.

- La verdad… si – rieron – te acompaño en tu ronda… ey! Dónde está Ichigo?

- Tuvo un atracón de comida en el comedor… está en la enfermería…

- Me estoy perdiendo la diversión últimamente…

- No eres el único…Momo…

- Por qué tienes que nombrarla!

- Por qué te molesta que la nombre?

- Pues porque… habló mal de Saki! – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – No le permitiré…

- Estás celoso porque anda con Hisagi! –dijo ella segura y él se detuvo – Me equivoco?

- Pero no de la forma en que tú piensas…

- Yo pienso que tienes celos porque Hisagi te está quitando a tu amiga… pero si tu dices que no es eso, entonces es porque tienes celos, porque te gusta… y mucho! – lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Yo… - se puso rojo – Sólo porque es mi amiga…

- Pero le dijiste cosas feas…

- Ella habló mal de Saki!

- Tu dijiste lo mismo de Saki, pero con palabras adornadas!

- Lo sé, pero ella es mi novia! Y Momo es… bueno… ella es… solo Momo!

- Si, sólo Momo…

- No me malinterpretes! Es que… – se detuvo – Mira, puedes decirle que quiero hablar con ella?

- No hablo mucho con ella ahora… - adujo Rukia.

- Por favor, Ruks… Necesito decirle que… No tiene caso que me enoje cuando… bueno… ella tiene su vida, y yo la mía… no tiene por que ser tan… dramático, que ella este con ese estúpido de Hisagi– dijo apretando los dientes – dile que la veré en... en... ya sabe donde a la misma hora… Y que no la esperaré mucho tiempo! – y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Y sólo eso te dijo? – preguntó Momo.

- Aha – le contestó su amiga.

- Rukia… cuándo me hablarás como antes? – preguntó algo apagada.

- Sé que no te he tratado como antes… y… lo siento – Momo sonrió, y luego se abrazaron.

- Te extrañé! Lo sabes? – dijo la castaña largando un suspiro. Que Rukia le hablara significaba mucho para ella.

- Mmm! – respondió, comiendo una rana de chocolate

- Deja de comer eso, engordaras!

- Creo que tu hermano me pegó el vicio…

- Y no sólo ese eh? –Rukia le golpeó la cabeza con un cuaderno. – Ya veo que también se te pegó lo violento! – rieron.

- Dónde es, que se ven?

- No recuerdas? En la cabaña de Kyoraku…

- Ah! Ahora si…

- Pero para qué me quiere ver? digo, yo di por terminada las clases!

- Parece que él las quiere continuar! – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pero yo… ya tengo a Shuugei… - dijo desanimada.

- El no tiene por qué enterarse… - y le guiño el ojo.

- No voy a engañar a Shuugei! – dijo colorada.

- Quién dijo que lo engañarías? O vas en plan de conquista?

- Claro que no! Pero… pero… – estaba roja – No sé qué quiere… Pero yo… bueno, al fin… no creo que vaya a decirle a mi novio que me veré en una cabaña a la noche, con otro chico… qué crees que me dirá?

- Que eres una descarada!

- Cómo estaba?

- Como un zombi… juro que también le vi unas ojeras…

- Pobre… mi cielo! – suspiró.

- Hablas de Hisagi?

- Muérete, si? –

- Irás?

- Tengo opción?

- Eh… si… no ir...

- No contemplo esa opción – sonrió – quiero saber qué quiere.

- Comerte a besos? – rieron.

- Bueno, de eso no me preocuparía…

- Estas de novia con Hisagi! Degenerada!

- Vamos, tu te besabas con Tsukishima, estando loquita por mi hermano!

- Que no te escuche porque me arma la tercera guerra mundial!

- Eh?

- Olvídalo… algo relacionado con Historia Mundial…

- Entiendo – Se levantó – bueno… estoy hecha una belleza, pero también debo ayudar a la naturaleza un poco.

- Desde cuando eres vanidosa?

- Desde cuando te preocupa qué soy?

- Eres mi cuñada…

- Y si sigues yendo a la sala privada, seré la madrina de tu hijo antes de cumplir los diecisiete! – Rukia le tiró un almohadón roja de vergüenza.

- Sabes, para eso existen los anticonceptivos!

- Si? Enséñamelos! – le suplicó.

- Para qué? Si solo vas a hablar con el! – La miró – O no?

- Nunca sabes lo que te espera amiga! O acaso tu fuiste al cuarto de mi hermano en el verano pasado, pensando en tener sexo?

- Claro que no! Solo iba a hablar con el! – dijo roja.

- Aha… entiendes mi punto, no? – rió burlona.

- Y Hisagi... qué le dirás…

- Que estoy muy cansada y que me voy temprano a dormir…

- Espero que se lo crea.

- Yo también! – le dió un beso – Bye Rukia! Realmente extrañaba estas charlas contigo! – y se perdió en las escaleras

- Está loca, pero loca, loca! – termino convenciéndose la pelinegra

A la hora convenida, Hitsugaya salió de su habitación. Cuando estaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios, tuvo que hacer un movimiento extraño y espectacular para no tener que chocarse con Hisagi Shuugei que pasaba enfurecido… perseguido por Renji. El moreno se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la pateo. Renji, como buen compañero, trataba de hablar con su amigo

- Quieres calmarte? – le dijo Abarai – qué ha sucedido?

- Momo… - Hitsugaya que ya salía, al escuchar ese nombre se quedó – Me dijo que… no se qué tenía que hacer con Kuchiki…

- Y?

- Y? – lo miró – crees que yo me chupo el dedo?

- Eh?

- Es una expresión, para preguntarte si crees que yo soy ignorante… un niño!

- Ahhh…

- Bueno, ella cree que yo me comeré ese cuento. De seguro que…

- Por qué crees que te miente?

- Pues porque… bueno, porque yo sé que ella…

- Hisagi - Renji lo miró – si tu crees que ella te miente… por qué sigues con ella? – Hitsugaya miró a su amigo. El sabía por qué. Era difícil dejarla… una chica como Momo sería difícil de encontrar… era perfecta.

- Porque no quiero… porque la quiero… y… no sé, es tan hermosa!

- Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Que tenía que seguir haciendo un trabajo de "Tiro Parabolico", con Rukia… - Toshiro ahogó la risa.

- Eso es verdad… Yo las he visto con varios libros… hasta las he ayudado, buscando libros donde hablasen del tema… no veo porque desconfías... –

_-"Te quiero Abarai!"-_ Pensó sonriendo Hitsugaya.

- Pues por Hitsugaya…

- Por Hitsugaya?-

– _"por mi?"_ pensó el ojiverde.

- Si! – golpeó la pared con el puño – El esta algo diferente este año…. Maldigo la hora que Yamanaka Saki se fue… ahora está libre de su agobio y puede darse cuenta que Momo está cerca y… quitármela. – Bajó la mirada.

-_"Demasiado tarde amigo…- Pensó Hitsugaya- ya lo he notado y mas de lo que imaginas…"_ - Suspiró, y camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y desapareció por la puerta.

Al llegar a la estatua, la encontró. Estaba preciosa, con un abrigo blanco, jeans y zapatillas. El cabello lo había recogido en una coleta. Su rostro estaba limpio… sin maquillaje, toda una belleza natural, pensó Toshiro. Se acercó sigilosamente, pero ella se dio vuelta y lo miró, a lo que él se oculto.

- Sé que estás ahí… - dijo seria – Llegas tarde.

- Cómo sabías… - ella comenzó a caminar. El se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y segundos después decidió seguirla – Momo… espera… Nos pueden ver! – ella seguía caminando sin mirarlo.

- De verdad estás tan preocupado por eso? – él asintió– bueno, si estuvieras preocupado, hubieras elegido la biblioteca, en una hora no tan comprometida, no? – él se puso rojo – no te preocupes, le dije a Shiba Ganjou que hiciera algo de ruido en el séptimo piso. Yumichika no se encuentra por aquí.

- Ah… si es así…

- No te quedes atrás… quiero estar en el castillo temprano, no quiero que esto se alargue demasiado…

- Está bien… no será mucho lo que tengo que decirte.

- Entonces… - se paró y se dió vuelta, quedando frente a frente demasiado cerca – para qué tenemos que ir a la cabaña de Kyoraku?

- Bueno... porque… -la miró – Te molesta estar conmigo un rato? – ella lo miró a los ojos – Es que tienes miedo que Hisagi te arme un escándalo? Tanto lo quieres que…

- Mira.- lo frenó – ya te dije una vez que lo que yo tenga o no con Shuugei es mi problema!

- Pensé que éramos amigos… - bajó la cabeza – que no había secretos entre nosotros. – ella cerró la boca – Mejor vamos, como dices, no quieres perder el tiempo conmigo no? – apresuró la marcha y se metió al pasillo detrás del tapiz.

Llegaron a la cabaña y sacaron el perro. Momo entró presurosa seguida de Hitsugaya que trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para dirigirse a ella – yo… estaba pensando, que no te di las gracias como correspondía… además de pedirte disculpas Momo… - ella se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la casa, sin decir nada. – Yo… creo que te he tratado mal… no como una gran amiga que eres…

- Toshiro… en verdad soy yo la que te debo pedir disculpas… yo me he extralimitado con mi opinión acerca de Saki…

- Momo…

- Espera… déjame terminar. Yo sé que es la persona que tu quieres, y debo respetar eso… A pesar de que no comparta tus motivos por quererla.

- Momo– se sentó en el suelo y le tomó las manos. Ella se ruborizo –entiendo lo que me dices… pero yo… no sé por qué… quiero decir… estás con Hisagi no?

- Si… y… bueno… es lo que….

- Qué hay del chico que tu amas?

- Qué hay con él? – dijo tensa.

- Bueno… Hisagi me dijo que tu amabas a otro… es que no te importa jugar así con… – ella le soltó las manos.

- Qué te dije de meterte donde no te llaman?

- Lo siento… solo que Hisagi es también mi amigo… y yo pensé… tienes razón… no volveré con eso…

- Espero.

- Pero… no quiero seguir peleado contigo – la miró suplicante.

- Yo tampoco, pero no puedo obligarte a que me hables… aunque extraño nuestras charlas y me duele que no me hables… además Rukia tampoco me habla como antes… – sus ojos se aguaron – Ichigo no me habla… yo… yo… - lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Hitsugaya se enterneció de tal manera, que sin darse cuenta la estaba abrazando… ella se relajó, y se dejó abrazar… Se sentía tan protegida… - Toshiro, lo siento… a pesar de todo, no quiero perder tu amistad.

- Yo tampoco Momo… Te… aprecio como mi mejor amiga… ni si quiera a Rukia la considero como a ti – _"Ya lo creo!" _pensó. – Perdona, no volveré a tener esos arranques de… - se quedó callado, iba a decir "de celos".

- Bueno… - se separó - Cómo vas con Saki, eh? – la miró y él sonrió. Se veía tan bonita, con sus ojos rojos y las pestañas rodeadas de pequeñas lágrimas.

- Pareces un cachorrito perdido y asustado… - le pasó los dedos por los ojos – bien… quedamos en vernos en Hueco Mundo… pero al mediodía.

- Bien… y que harás? Ya tienes pensado qué decir… dónde va a ser el almuerzo…

- Eso es lo que me molesta… Es que… tu sabes que tengo que llegar aquí para la cena…. Pero bueno… yo no sé como hacer para tener un almuerzo romántico. Yo había pensado en una cena… – se quejó. Ella sonrió.

- Hitsugaya…¿Para que existen los permisos de ausencia de los dormitorios? – él la miro – Te quedas en Hueco Mundo… rentas una habitación… y ahí… bueno haces lo que tienes que hacer… y puedes tener una cena como la que pensabas tener! Y luego a la mañana siguiente… regresas

- Ya decía yo que tenía que amigarme contigo por algo… - ella rió – Eres una genio!

- Gracias! – hizo una reverencia y rieron… - bueno y qué le vas a decir?

- Eh… bueno… no he estado tan metido en eso… creo que tendría que ver que me inspira ese momento…

- Wow! Todo un romántico! – sonrió.

- Bien… aprendí de la mejor… - rió – En verdad, quiero inspirarme en Saki… ver que emociones me vienen cuando la vea.

- De todos modos, deberías tener un plan b.

- Un plan b? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Si, por las dudas, no te viene nada a la cabeza! – dijo mirando a la chimenea, como al descuido.

- Bien pensado… qué crees que tendría que decir?

- No se… cuándo se lo piensas decir? – él solo se encogió de hombros – Ya le compraste el anillo? O algo?

- Qué?

- Que si…le compraste un presente a Saki, no? – él negó, colorado. – Eres tonto! – le pegó suavemente en la frente – se supone que te comprometerás… sin un anillo?

- Momo, no quiero un anillo… yo no soy tan formal.

- Toshiro, te contradices a medida que hablas!- él la miro sin entender – dices que la quieres… pero no piensas en ella como deberías… al menos nunca hablas conmigo, ni con nuestros amigos de cosas que te gustan de Saki.

- Pero…

- Luego, dices que te quieres comprometer "con todo", y ahora no quieres formalismos! Qué es lo que realmente quieres? – dijo sonriendo… - El la miro. Iba a decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado. - Bien… no un anillo. Pero debes ser algo caro y sofisticado conociéndola como es…

- Kurosaki!

- Está bien… tienes en mente algo?

- Yo…

- Pensaría en un colgante… algo en forma de corazón… con piedras preciosas, tal vez diamantes… si puede ser… Hay una joyería en Hueco Mundo que te puede ayudar…

- Momo! Tu ayúdame! Acompáñame temprano al pueblo e iremos a la joyería juntos… en unas de esas puedo pagarte este favor que me haces…

- No trates de comprarme… aunque un gracias estará bien…

- Y un beso – y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, que a ella le causo gracia.

- Muérete! Bien, te acompañare, pero… ay no! – lo miró alarmada.

- Qué?

- Yo quedé con Shuugei… - él se puso serio.

- Bueno… entonces puedo pedirle a Rukia…

- Y perderme mi regalo? Ni lo sueñes!

- No era que te conformabas con un gracias? – dijo haciéndose él enojado. Ella sonrió.

- Bueno, lo importante es que le pediré a Shuugei que nos veamos en Zangetsu… al mediodía... – sonrió. – ahora veamos que puedes decir…

- Y cómo, además de saber cuándo debo decírselo.

- De seguro mientras bailas… has estado practicando?

- No… - dijo malhumorado – mi compañera no se hallaba a disposición. – la miró.

- Bueno- se levantó – qué esperas? Ven y demuéstrame que mis clases te han servido para algo.- El fue hasta el equipo de música y puso un Cd. La música, demasiado lenta, comenzó a sonar y él le tendió suavemente la mano sonriéndole seductoramente. Ella sonrió tímidamente y la tomó, dejando que él la llevara a su encuentro. Delicadamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella lo rodeó con los suyos en el cuello.

- Sabes que me gusta cuando acaricias mi cabello con tus dedos? – le dijo entre susurros. Ella sonrió, y lo hizo, causando que Hitsugaya sonriera complacido – creo que me tendría que apretar más a Saki, no crees?

- Si… - dijo ella en una risita contagiosa. – A ver gran bailarín… sorpréndeme. – El rió y sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, la levantó dejando la cara, ahora colorada de Momo, frente a la suya.

- Sorprendida? – le dijo mirándola fijamente, y mojando sensualmente sus labios. Ella solo asintió. Todavía no podía respirar normalmente. – Creo que si…- la soltó, deslizándola lentamente contra su cuerpo. Momo soltó una acelerada exhalación.

- Bien… - carraspeó – con eso está bien…

- No es lo único que haré, sabes? – le dijo suavemente al oído.- tu perfume me inspira… - y le dió un beso en el cuello.

- Oh… Toshiro… creo que ella no te dirá que no – él sonrió.

- Esa es la idea… que no me digas que no…

- Saki, Toshiro, ella no te dirá que no...

- Si – trago saliva – claro, Saki… quién mas? – volvió a apretarla… Sabes… Saki… – ella se separó y lo miró mal – bueno, es que debo practicar mi improvisación! – rieron – Sabes Saki… esta es una noche especial para mí…

- Si? – dijo ella imitando a Saki, Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja – arte improvisatorio Toshiro… – El asintió.

- Si, es una noche muy especial… - la miró a los ojos – esta noche es nuestra… yo he estado pensando mucho en lo que somos… y lo que quiero en este mundo…

- Hitsugaya…

- Bueno, te quiero y quiero comprometerme contigo… - dijo a secas. Momo se separó de su compañero de baile para mirarlo.

- No! – dijo pellizcándolo en el brazo – eso es tu idea de romántico?

- Bueno… - dijo sobándose el brazo aparatosamente – Qué quieres que le diga, eh? Me he revuelto esos libros buscando algo como la gente… y de verdad… hay algunos que me dan una idea… pero no estoy para nada convencido de que resulten! – _"Pero solo buscaba algunos para botarla"_, pensó – Y bueno… no sé…

-Bien – ella se acercó - lo haremos al revés.

-Quieres que Saki se me declare?

- No, bobo! – rió – Realizaremos una pequeña función de teatro…Yo seré tú, y tú serás Saki…

-No creo que pueda igualar el nivel de llanto de Saki – rieron…

- Bueno, vas a hacerlo o no?

- Bien – ella se acercó y lo abrazó como Hitsugaya, rodeándolo por la cintura. El hizo ademanes femeninos, y pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. E hizo algo que a él le encantaba que ella le hiciera, comenzó a acariciarle la nuca delicadamente con sus dedos…

- Quédate quieto! – él hizo como si fuera a llorar.

- HItsugaya… no es forma de tratar a una dama… – ella rió.

- Lo siento…Saki – bufó Momo - agáchate un poco, no te alcanzo! – él rió.

- Hitsugaya no seas grosero…

- Ya está bien… - y riendo, comenzaron a bailar… ella le acariciaba la espalda y Hitsugaya no tenía ni idea de las terribles sensaciones que los dedos de ella le despertaban… se sentía en el paraíso… - Saki? – dijo ella

- Si? – dijo él en un suspiro.

- Esto es realmente mágico, no crees?

- Si tú lo dices…

- Es que míranos… tu y yo, aquí… juntos… es lo que realmente he soñado desde que te vi por primera vez …

- Momo…

- Hitsugaya, recuerda tu papel! Eres Saki y yo soy Toshiro! – dijo, en un susurro al oído. El ronroneó asintiendo – bien… como te decía… Saki, esto, lo nuestro, es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Tu eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida!

- Eh… Si, tú también lo eres… – Momo torció los ojos _"si, idiota, ya Saki diría eso… esa sólo piensa en ella…"_ – Hitsugaya…

- Nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora… y… - lo miró a los ojos – tu eres la razón… Saki. – una de sus manos acarició suavemente la mejilla al joven – Siempre eres tú… le das una razón a mi vida… Mírate… ese cabello, tan oscuro, tan brillante… como tu… brillas en la oscuridad de mi vida, iluminándolo todo y dándome una razón para querer vivir…. – él suspiró – tus ojos… te han dicho que son los mas hermosos que he visto?

- Tú, tú me lo has dicho, hace poco... – Hitsugaya no le hablaba al supuesto Hitsugaya, se lo decía a Momo, y ella, había abandonado hace rato su personaje y le hablaba con el corazón.

- Creo que si… – sonrió – tus ojos, me reflejan… y sabes qué? Me gustaría que así como me reflejo en tus ojos… me reflejara en tu alma… y en tu corazón. – Hitsugaya la rodeó con más fuerza – Tu nariz… tan perfecta… - Continuó diciéndole rozando su nariz con la de Toshiro - y esa boca… tus labios… que me provocan a cada rato… – sonrió melancólica, pasando la yema del dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Hitsugaya, haciendo que este los moje con su lengua instintivamente.

- Tu me provocas… – Momo se descolocó – me dices todas esas cosas y luego…- acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando pegados por la frente y mirándose a los ojos fijamente – Por qué te provoca mi boca?

- Tus labios… se ven tan suaves… tan… cálidos…

- Pruébalos… te doy permiso… - dijo con una voz ronca, exaltado.

- Hitsugaya, yo te dije que... – él no la dejo terminar, acortó el último centímetro que lo separaba de ella y la besó. Tanteándola primero… y luego abandonó la posición de los brazos en el cuello para tomarla por la nuca y besarla con vehemencia. Ella con los ojos abiertos… se sorprendió al principio, para luego dejarse besar hasta tomar una participación mas activa, apretándolo más a su cuerpo y metiendo sin ningún pudor su lengua en la boca de él. Hitsugaya ahogó un gemido en su boca y la soltó… rojo hasta lo que no se veía en su cara y con la respiración acelerada…

- Yo… este… bien… yo… creo… que…uf! en fin…- ella lo miró y sin más, volvió a colgarse de su cuello y besarlo. Esta vez Hitsugaya metió su lengua en su boca… y sus manos recorrían la espalda de la castaña, desesperado por sentirla.

- Toshiro… - dijo ella dándole besos en el cuello. El miraba el techo de la cabaña de Kyoraku tratando de contenerse, mantenía la cabeza en alto para que ella arremetiera con su cálida boca… sentía un tremendo impulso de seguir besándola y mas… y así en esa posición, sintiendo como ella lo derretía con sus besos en la garganta, trataba de que no pasara a mayores… Pero no lo logró. La levantó rápidamente en sus brazos, y la llevó a la cama de Kyoraku.

- Momo... yo… - ella lo seguía besando… estaba conciente de que no debía dejar que él reaccionara y se apartara… e hizo una jugada magistral, metiendo sus manos debajo de su remera y acariciando lentamente su espalda con la yema de los dedos...

- Esto se siente tan bien… – dijo ella cuando él abandonó su boca y se dedico a besar su cuello.

- Eres hermosa… y yo…

- Tu eres perfecto Toshiro – Sus uñas se deslizaban delicadamente por la piel de Hitsugaya. El estaba peleando con la blusa de Momo que no quería salir del pantalón. – Quieres que lo haga por ti?- Preguntó ella. Fue el momento en que Toshiro oyó en su cabeza un click, parecido a la voz de Ichigo y se separó, mirándola a la cara. Ella estaba colorada y su cabello revuelto. Respiró profundamente, y se levantó precipitadamente.

- Yo creo que debemos irnos. - dijo el joven tratando de meter la remera dentro del pantalón, y serenarse, sintiendo como este apretaba ciertas partes que pugnaban por permanecer bien despiertas…

- Bien… - dijo ella tratando de calmar su respiración – Creo que te irá bien con Saki… no crees? – lo miró, y él la miró arqueando las cejas – Pero tienes razón… debemos irnos.

- Yo… entonces en qué quedamos? – la miró nervioso…

- Antes de que vayamos a Hueco Mundo a buscar su regalo… y el mío – sonrió coqueta, haciéndolo ruborizar– Debemos hacer un ensayo general… – él trago saliva. "_Qué quiere decir con ensayo general?"_ pensó.

- No se qué…

- Ay Shiro! – le dijo poniéndose la chaqueta – debemos ensayar todo! Cómo ambientarás la habitación, qué música pondrás… la cena, qué le prepararas… cuándo le darás el obsequio! Todas esas cosas son importantes!

- Si, pero… yo no creo…- contesto dudando… qué tal si las cosas se le iban de las manos como hace unos minutos?

- Me tienes miedo? – lo miró sensualmente.

- No, cómo crees? – preguntó tragando saliva.

- Bien, entonces, un ensayo estará bien... esmérate… será una especie de exámen final – sonrió – y déjame decirte que sacaré lo mejor de ti, o dejo de llamarme Kurosaki Momo.

- Pero Momo y eso que pasó hace rato…

- Sólo fue trabajo… - dijo acomodándose el cabello, sin darle importancia a la pregunta - tu no lo viste así? – lo miró seria.

- Claro… un ensayo… qué mas? –sonrió. Salieron de la cabaña, y recorrieron la distancia que los separaba del castillo rápidamente. Llegaron al pasadizo secreto y Hitsugaya dejó que ella entrara primero. Cuando llegaban al final, Momo se asomó hacia el hall para fijarse que no hubiera nadie. Y fue en ese preciso instante que tuvo una gran idea… _"una oportunidad que no debería dejar pasar"_ Pensó. Dió dos pasos fuera del pasillo y cuando Hitsugaya iba a salir, ella rápidamente lo empujó dentro el pasadizo, dejándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Cielos! Es Yumichika! – dijo ella fingiendo nerviosismo.

- Que? – dijo nervioso, porque una pierna de Momo rozaba sensualmente una parte demasiado sensible de su humanidad. –

- Si! Esta ahí, limpiando unas estatuas, manchadas con tinta… de seguro…Ginta. – rió en voz baja.

- Diablos! – bufó Hitsugaya, incómodo por la posición pero complacido por la situación.

- Bien… tardará un rato… que podríamos hacer?

- Qué quieres decir con… -Pero no lo dejó terminar. Momo se colgó de su cuello, otra vez, y lo besó. Esta vez fue más vehemente y su lengua se habría paso con determinación. Hitsugaya trataba de que la situación no se le fuera de las manos – Momo… no… espera… no debemos… Al diablo! – en un rápido movimiento la cambió de posición, dejando a la chica contra la pared. Ahora él controlaba la situación. Sus manos desesperadas recorrían la pierna de Momo y se perdían en la espalda, mientras su lengua se abría paso dentro su boca. Momo entrelazó los dedos en la cabellera del chico, e hizo que Hitsugaya la tomara de la cintura y la alzara. Ella aprovechó para rodearlo con sus piernas por la cintura… _"Esto se esta yendo de control… Toshiro, Toshiro, enfocate, termina con esto o después…"_ Abandonó la boca para dedicarse al cuello. Su lengua recorría suavemente desde el mentón hasta la base del cuello, haciendo que Momo jadeara excitada… Este sonido la hizo despertar…

- Toshiro…Toshiro! – él la miro y sus ojos brillaban – Yo… creo que ya se fue…

- Eh? – dijo pasmado.

- Yumichika… ya se fue… - y puso sus pies en el suelo.

Yo creo que no… - dijo y ataco nuevamente su cuello.

- Si! Mira, ya no se oye ningún ruido…

- Demonios!- dijo exasperado – si… bien… vete… yo me quedaré por aquí por las dudas…

- No! Digo tenemos que ir juntos… no Crees?

- No – dijo acomodándose la remera por enésima vez y el pelo – Mejor ve tu primero…Hisagi…

- Que tiene que ver Hisagi en esto? – dijo colorada. Hitsugaya la miró. Se veía tan hermosa… sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos descontrolados, y sus mejillas ardían.

- Bien – se acercó, tomándole el mentón y le dio un suave beso en la comisura del labio – Hisagi estaba un tanto alterado porque tu… estabas "Estudiando con Rukia" – dijo y notó que Momo se ponía mas colorada – Y el piensa que tu y yo… bueno, tu sabes…

- No! – dijo alterada – Y… tu qué piensas…

- Creo que si no me ha visto, en mi cama… pensará lo peor!

- Chappy…

- Estará en la sala común… sin dudas para tratar de sorprendernos…

- Y qué se supone que…

- Vamos tontita! – le dio otro beso en la boca. Ella lo miro extasiada – vamos juntos… pero tú entraras despues… cuando yo lo distraiga, tu subes… y todo arreglado… él no tiene por que enterarse de nada no? – le guiño un ojo.

- Claro… aparte que no paso nada… – él la atrajo a su cuerpo –

- Tu crees que no?

- Hitsugaya déjate de estupideces… y enfócate en tu objetivo… Saki!

- Si – dijo y la soltó – tienes razón… vamos? – Momo y Hitsugaya se apresuraron por llegar. Al abrir la puerta Hitsugaya dejó pasar a la castaña. Entraron a la sala común, vieron a Hisagi parado, mirando a Hitsugaya seriamente, y Momo agradeció que hubiesen unos pilares y que Hitsugaya tuviera mas sentido común que ella.

- Hola Hisagi! – dijo Hitsugaya sonriendo.

- De dónde vienes? – dijo serio

- Te interesa saberlo? – Hisagi asintió – bueno… estuve dando un paseo por ahí… es un crimen?

- Con quién andabas?

- Pues… creo que solo – rió – y definitivamente, estoy seguro que tengo diecisiete años… es decir soy mayor de edad para darle explicaciones de lo que hago a la gente… no lo crees?

- Mira Hitsugaya, Momo…

- Por qué me preguntas por Momo? Acaso la ves a mi lado? te recuerdo que ella y yo no nos hablamos… cosa que arreglaré mañana… porque es mi amiga y la estimo… pero no, no he estado con ella. – él lo miro – satisfecho?

- Sólo creo que… te estas comportando raro…

- Bueno… soy adolescente! – rió – si no me comportara raro a esta edad, realmente sería extraterrestre.

- Más te vale…

- Hisagi… deja de fastidiarme si? Tan inseguro estás con ella? – lo miro. Hisagi se dio vuelta y Momo le dio a Hitsugaya un golpe en la cabeza – Auch!

- Que te pasó? – dijo mirándolo.

- Me acabo de golpear con la mesa… en el pie – y se sobaba la cabeza – bueno… si tu interrogatorio ha llegado a su fin… me retiro, tengo mucho sueño.- se iba.

- No te metas entre Momo y yo – le soltó Hisagi serio.

- Trata de no perderla por esos planteamientos estúpidos… ella no es una chica que se deje manejar fácilmente… y menos aguantaría tus continuos arranques de celos. Yo que tu lo pensaría bien… - Se alejó dejándolo solo. Sin saber si Momo se había marchado o no, subió por las escaleras y se metió en la habitación. Tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones en su mente. Recordaba sus labios y sonreía. Definitivamente hoy dormiría como un bebé…

* * *

_**Y bien ¿Que les parecio?**_

_**Dentro de algunas horas el siguiente capi**_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san soshite GAMBARE!**_

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO, LOS CHOCOLATES, BLEACH E INAZUMA ELEVEN!**_


	9. Cap 9: Ayudando a Momo

**_Disclaimer:_** **_La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach._**

**_Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. _**

**_Los personajes tienen OcC._**

**_Hola!_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo nueve de esta historia. Espero que les guste y Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews._**

**_Y pues para no hacer más largo esto aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 de Aprendiendo a ser Romántico_**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**

**Capítulo 9: Ayudando a Momo**

- Momo lo dejó – Comunicó en el comedor Rukia a sus amigos que estaban desayunando el jueves temprano. Ichigo sonrió con tanta satisfacción que un arenque cayó de su boca, haciendo que Rukia pusiera cara de asco. Hitsugaya no hizo mueca alguna, aunque por dentro… - fue anoche… ella estaba algo molesta por sus continuos arranques de celos… - Hitsugaya miró hacia el costado y vió a Hisagi, comiendo con rabia. De pronto el moreno levantó la cabeza, y miró a Hitsugaya. Este le sonrió y Shuugei le mostró la cara de furia más notoria que Toshiro pudo apreciar en su corta vida. Decidió dejar a su amigo en paz y siguió desayunando, ahora más relajado.

- Pero, quién entiende a mi hermana? – dijo Ichigo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Sólo ha estado de novia con Hisagi… cinco días! – dijo contando con los dedos de la mano.

- Todo un record! – dijo Hitsugaya, y rió, contagiando a sus amigos. – Y yo pensé que mi primer noviazgo con Saki era relámpago…

- Bueno, aquí lo bueno es que se dió cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error… - dijo Rukia – aunque, ella ahora actúa sospechosamente…

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ichigo.

- Creo que tiene a alguien mas… – Hitsugaya se puso rojo.- Tu que crees Toshiro?

- Qué quieres que crea? – dijo, tragando el desayuno con dificultad.- Si dejó a Hisagi es por algo… y si ella no quiere contárnoslo… bueno está en su derecho…- Se metió la cuchara con avena en la boca… Ichigo siguió con lo suyo y Rukia se acercó a la oreja de su amigo albino.

- Mentiroso… tú sabes qué pasó esa noche en la cabaña de Kyoraku? – Hitsugaya se ahogó y rojo, miró a Ichigo que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Luego giró para ver a su amiga que sonreía burlona.

- No sé de qué me hablas… nosotros arreglamos las cosas y me ayudó con los preparativos… con Saki…

- Ensayaron muchas cosas eh?

- No! – dijo en voz alta. Ichigo se sobresaltó – No sé de que me hablas… No sé que te habrá contado Momo acerca de eso…

- De qué te tendría que contar algo Momo eh, Rukia? – Preguntó Ichigo, intrigado.

- Si Rukia… – Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a la castaña que estaba parada detrás de Hitsugaya. El la miró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… estaba hermosa esa mañana – Qué te tendría que haber contado yo… eh? – Rukia se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, colorada. Momo miró a Toshiro y le sonrió, sentándose a su lado. – Hola Hitsugaya… amaneciste bien hoy?

- Más que nunca Momo! – dijo con un poco de avena en el labio superior.- Ella lo miró y le pasó los dedos por la boca, limpiándole la zona. – Gracias – Ella se metió el dedo a la boca y se comió la avena, haciéndolo poner rojo.

- Está rica… la avena… cómo la preparas? – Un ruido seco, de plato roto, los hizo girar y ver a Hisagi que fijaba su fulminante vista sobre Hitsugaya y Momo. Ella ni se inmutó, y decidió desayunar.

- Estábamos hablando de tu reciente toma de decisiones! – dijo Ichigo, señalando a Shuugei que se levantaba ofendido, seguido por Abarai e Ishida – Qué se te dio, eh?

- Nada que te interese! – dijo sin problemas- lo hecho, hecho está... creo que me apresuré en eso… y remedié mi error. Pásame el azúcar, cielo, si?

- Claro duraznito! – dijo sonriendo Hitsugaya – Que harás después… de… eh… tus clases?

- Tengo una hora libre, después del almuerzo. – le sonrió – Pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a sacar unos apuntes para biologia…

- Yo te ayudo! – dijo Rukia. Ella la miró sin creer y la pelinegra sonrió burlona.

- Enana… se supone que estaríamos juntos… eh… no te acuerdas? – Dijo Ichigo ofuscado.

- Podemos estar en la biblioteca juntos… y ayudando a tu hermana… - le aclaró Rukia levantando una ceja.

- Claro Ichigo – dijo Hitsugaya aún mirando a Momo – que más productivo podríamos hacer que ayudar a tu hermana? – se metió la cuchara a la boca, guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió coqueta.

- Tu me ayudarías mucho… – dijo en un susurro y rozó con su mano la pierna de Hitsugaya, dejándolo pasmado. Sus dedos recorrían delicadamente la extensión del muslo. Harry se movió incómodo y asintió sin más. Estaba entregado.

- Toshiro, qué te sucede? de pronto estás colorado… – dijo Ichigo. Momo lo soltó y luego le puso la mano en la frente.

- Y parece que tienes fiebre! – sonrió.

- Vamos Ichigo… - dijo Hitsugaya en un tono casi inaudible – tenemos que ver… - carraspeó – algo sobre el Soccer.

- Bien – le dió un beso a Rukia – nos vemos luego, linda…

- A ti te veo en la biblioteca – dijo Hitsugaya, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

- No veo la hora de estar ahí! – le sonrió. Cuando ellos se fueron, Rukia la miró – Que?

- Es que te veo y no lo creo…

- Tengo esta tarde y la noche para hacerlo cambiar de opinión… crees que me pondré pudorosa ahora? – Rukia tenía la boca abierta – Lo siento… después de lo de hace dos noches… no tengo ganas de dejarme vencer por esa Saki…

- Bien dicho!

- El es perfecto… y aun estando… tu sabes… respetó mi decisión de no querer… tu sabes.

- Tu sabes, Tu sabes… habla de las cosas por su nombre!

- Aún no puedo... – rió – me voy a clases… y te aconsejo que no nos molestes en la biblioteca, si le pido que me acompañe a buscar un libro…

- Eres de lo peor…

- Te lo dije… no voy a dejar que esa tonta me lo quite fácilmente… y si eso sucede… al menos dejaré una marca en Hitsugaya que difícilmente se olvidará. – Y tomando su mochila se perdió en el enjambre de alumnos que salían del comedor.

La biblioteca extrañamente estaba colmada de alumnos que buscaban información para los exámenes… Momo estaba un poco molesta con eso. _"Desde cuando los estudiantes se habían vuelto… responsables con sus tareas escolares?"_ Pensaba bufando e imaginaba que con Toshiro no tendría un lugar tranquilo para _"interactuar"_. Después del almuerzo se encontraron todos en la biblioteca. Ron se sentó muy cerca de Rukia y le decía cosas al oído a su novia, que la hacían ruborizar de vez en cuando. Hitsugaya se sentó al lado de Momo, pero no tan cerca como su amigo de su novia. Se alejó un poco, aun recordando la mano de la castaña en el desayuno… _"Será que tengo que estar siempre así con ella?"_ Pensaba Hitsugaya. En _"Alerta permanente"_? Porque Momo aprovechaba cualquier situación para intimidarlo… Pero ella, en ese lugar, no hizo el menor atisbo de pensar en eso… aunque en realidad, estaba esperando que el pajarito cayera en la trampa… _"Shiro a veces eres tan ingenuo!" _Pensó mirándolo de reojo. Toshiro comenzó a mover la pluma nerviosamente y golpearla en la mesa. Ichigo le tomó la mano y le dijo que no lo hiciera con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Rukia le sonrió y volvieron a los susurros cómplices entre ellos. Hitsugaya miró a Momo que estaba perdida en el libro que leía… bufó… estaba realmente aburrido. Tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo sin ganas. Ella dejó el libro y se le acercó.

- Sabes que esta noche es el "ensayo general"?

- Eh… si. – dijo nervioso.

- Tienes todo preparado?

- Eh… si. – miró a Ichigo que se había inclinado sobre Rukia y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Resopló – dejen de hacer eso en la biblioteca! – dijo moviendo la mano para que se separen

- Envidioso! – dijo el pelinaranja y volvió a la posición anterior. Momo rió.

- Déjalos Hitsugaya… sólo espero que no los vea la señora Kotetsu – tomó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir unas notas que sacaba del libro…- Y… tienes todo listo?

- Claro! – dijo serio – La cita es a las siete…

- Bien. – dijo ella algo sonrojada – ponte la ropa de gala.

- Para qué? – dijo extrañado.

- Quiero ver como te mueves en tu ropa de gala… yo también iré vestida de…- se calló.

- Te pondrás la ropa de gala?

- Nop – rió – me pondré un vestido muy bonito! – Hitsugaya se desajustó la corbata y desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Sólo pensar en qué clase de vestido se pondría, ya le daba calor. – Quédate tranquilo! – rió – no voy a violarte! – él la miró alarmado y ella escondió su cara dentro del libro, riéndose aparatosamente, pero en silencio.

- Graciosa. – dijo ofuscado. Aunque la verdad no le parecía mala idea… sonrió y miró el cuaderno de Momo – Esto es lo que buscas?

- Si – dijo ella suspirando y tratando de serenarse. – pero mi amiga Rukia no tiene la mínima intención de ayudarme.

- Deja de molestar! – dijo Ichigo, y siguió en lo suyo con la pelinegra.

- Bueno… si mal no recuerdo… esto está en el libro de "Biologia celular" que está en la zona de medicina.- dijo Hitsugaya al descuido.

- Bien! – dijo la castaña levantándose y alborotando con su mano, aún más, el cabello del joven – al fin alguien que dice algo bueno! – y desapareció entre las estanterías. Hitsugaya siguió viendo los libros y aguantando las sesiones de besuqueos entre Ichigo y Rukia unos minutos, cuando una mano pequeña lo tomó del sueter y lo jaló hacia las estanterías. Hitsugaya se sorprendió al principio pero después de ver que la mano pertenecía a una pequeña castaña, se dejó llevar.

- Momo! Espera, me vas a romper el sueter…

- Mira, no te enojes, si te he pedido ayuda… - él torció los ojos – Qué?

- Así pides ayuda… jalándome a la fuerza?

- Perdona… es que el libro está en un estante bastante alto… y le tengo algo de miedo a las alturas. – él sonrió.

- Pero si te has subido al bongie? – dijo incrédulo – te recuerdo que debes estar atada a un cordel a metros de altura!

- Es distinto – dijo ella sin inmutarse - aquí sobre una escalera me siento mareada… no confío tanto en una escalera! – El argumento que le dio era estúpido y sin sentido, pero pareció convencer a Hitsugaya. _"Iluso!"_ pensó la joven.

- Quieres que yo lo tome por ti?

- Si me haces ese grandísimo favor… - sonrió ella.

- Con gusto… dónde esta? – ella le señalo la alta estantería.

- Quítate el sueter – él la miró.

- Para qué?

- Para que no se te ensucie… Estos libros tienen tierra de siglos!– él se lo quitó sin ganas y se dispuso a sacarlo. El libro se encontraba hasta arriba del estante, y a pesar de que él tenía una estatura considerablemente alta… tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie, para alcanzarlo. La castaña aprovechó esta distracción de Toshiro, para ponerse entre el cuerpo del joven y el estante. _"Caíste pajarito!"_ pensó ella. Cuando tenía el libro en la mano, sintió la rodilla de Momo que rozaba la parte interna de su pierna y casi se golpea la cabeza con el libro, que dejó escapar de sus manos por la sorpresa. Bajó la mirada y la vió sonriendo – Momo… qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Estoy ayudándote… - rodeó la cintura del joven con sus brazos – Lo alcanzaste? – El dió un respingo al sentir las manos de la chica en su trasero.

- Deja de hacer… eso! – dijo nervioso – Momo, alguien puede venir y vernos! – ella tomó la cortina que habia.

Deslizo la tela y sonrió – bien… ahora nadie vendrá por aquí. tienes algo que decirme? – las estanterías tenían una especie de mesada donde los alumnos podían consultar los libros sin alejarse mucho. Ella, con un gracioso movimiento se sentó en la mesada, aún con sus manos en la cintura, y rodeándolo con sus piernas, lo acercó rápidamente. Sus manos abandonaron la posición anterior, desajustaron rápidamente la corbata y le quitaron la camisa del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de esta. Hitsugaya sintió erizarse toda la piel de la espalda de placer… la miró, estaba perdido… Y luego se relajó y pensó _"Bien, está la cortina que es negra y aquí casi nadie viene… Vamos Toshiro tienes todo a tu favor… sólo tienes que hacerlo… hazlo, hazlo… si, por qué no?" _sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la pierna debajo de la falda. Momo hizo un extraño sonido con su boca, mezcla de gemido y ronroneo. Hitsugaya sonrió. Puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la muchacha y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir, toda su excitación. Bajó la cabeza y la miró.

- Qué quieres que te diga? – le dijo en una voz ronca… demasiado sensual y masculina para Momo, que nunca había escuchado de su amigo.

- No sé... – dijo acariciando su pecho con la manos y desabrochándole la camisa…

- Vamos Momo… no lo hagas… por favor… estamos en la bibliote… Oh, rayos! – Momo había logrado su objetivo y sus tibias manos se paseaban por los abdominales de Hitsugaya, que en ese momento sentía que su pecho iba explotar.

- No lo sé… - lo miró – dime algo bonito… después de todo, tengo que estar tomándote exámen mas seguido… - El la miró. Miró sus labios… por nada del mundo se perdería de probar otra vez esos labios…

- "**_Por una mirada, un mundo… por una sonrisa, un cielo…_** – ella sonrió **_– por un beso…_** - él se mojo los labios - **_¡Yo no se que te diera por un beso…" _**

- Oh Hitsugaya, eso fue una jugada excele… – pero no pudo decir más porque la boca de Toshiro buscó desesperado la de la chica y se fundieron en un beso, que resulto dulce y cálido al principio, pero a medida que Momo, se descosía en caricias sobre la espalda de Hitsugaya, este la apretó más a su cuerpo y su lengua se introdujo con determinación en la boca de la castaña, que hizo lo propio. Después de varios segundos, o fueron años… de calientes y húmedos besos, abandonó la boca para dedicarse a besar el cuello. Cuando pudo controlarse un poco… dejó de besarla y la miró.

- Esto no está bien… no esta bien Momo… deberíamos parar… no quiero arrepentirme… detente, no hagas eso… Oh Momo! – La castaña besaba el tórax de Hitsugaya. El se había agachado un poco, cosa que aprovechó ella y recorrió con su lengua desde el pecho hasta el cuello. – No… Rayos… me encanta eso! – dijo jadeando Hitsugaya, mientras ella lamía su cuello y mordisqueaba su nuez de Adán.

- Diablos! sabes bien, Toshiro! – él jadeó. Ella estaba algo colorada.

- Momo… no... no… - dijo, y cuando sus manos se dirigían hacia sus pechos…

- Toshiro! Momo! – la voz de Ichigo los hizo reaccionar – dónde están?

- Déjalos Cabeza de zanahoria! – dijo nerviosa Rukia - de seguro se cansaron de vernos y se fueron! - y rió para disimular.

- La señora Kotetsu dijo que estaban por acá… – Hitsugaya no tuvo idea cómo pudo hacer para, en cuestión de segundos, abotonarse la camisa, ponerla por debajo del pantalón, acomodarse la corbata, y peinarse como pudo el cabello, mientras se ponía el sueter. Mientras Momo se bajaba la falda, se acomodaba el cabello y tomaba el libro, como al descuido – Ey Aquí están! – dijo y los miró extrañados – qué estaban haciendo?

- Qué crees que hacíamos? – dijo Momo caminando hacia ellos. Cuando pasó a Ichigo, miró a Rukia y le guiño un ojo cómplice. Rukia sonrió –¿Lo mismo que tú y Rukia? – Hitsugaya se puso rojo y aún se notaba algo sudado – no querido. Hitsugaya no es como tu… - _"Es mucho mas rápido que tu si pudiera decírtelo!"._ – Vamos Rukia, a ver si ahora me ayudas con esta tarea! – tomó a su amiga del brazo y salieron de la zona de medicina.

- Y por qué tu estás tan acalorado? – dijo Ichigo frunciendo las cejas.

- Es que… bueno... el libro… me tomó mucho esfuerzo tomarlo… sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tú, amigo! – lo palmeó en la espalda y salió de allí. Cuando llegó a la mesa, saludó a las chicas.- a ti te veo esta noche… de gala eh? – le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y salió.

- Te dije que retuvieras a mi hermano, Rukia! – le dijo golpeando a su amiga.

- Perdona, es que tu hermano cuando vió que no volvían, se puso en el papel de hermano protector y comenzó a buscarte!

- Mira, esta noche… es el ensayo general! Así que no me importa a lo que tengas que recurrir para distraerlo, pero quiero a Ichigo lejos de Toshiro, entendido?

- Bien, mi General – dijo Rukia poniendo la mano en la sien derecha y riendo – Si no logras agarrar a Toshiro, te juro que nadie va a aguantarte!

* * *

**_Y bien ¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Como pueden ver Momo ya se está tomando las cosas enserio y eso de dejar de ser virgen va enserio ¿Lo lograra? _**

**_¿Que harian si tuviesen un hermano tan oportuno como Ichigo?_**

**_y aun mas importante ¿Creen que en el siguiente capi aparesca Saki?_**

**_¿Rukia podrá entretener a Ichigo para que no se acerque a Toshiro?_**

**_Bueno el siguiente capi se pondrá mejor, asi que solo les dare el titulo _**

**_Aprendiendo a ser Romántico- Capitulo 10: El ensayo general._**

**_¿Qué creen que pasara?_**

**_Espero sus reviews!_**

**_Sayonara Minna-san soshite GAMBARE!_**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO, LOS CHOCOLATES, BLEACH E INAZUMA ELEVEN!_**


	10. Cap 10: El ensayo general

**_¡Discúlpenme!  
Se que algu s me van a querer matar puesto que no he actualizado desde hace MUCHO tiempo pero la Universidad me trae vuelta loca, el hecho de tener que aprender y memorizar todos los músculos del cuerpo humano esta algo complicado pero lo he conseguido, se que esa excusa suena tonta pero en verdad siento mucho haberlos dejado intrigados por eso tratare de publicar lo mas que pueda ahora que he salido de vacaciones.  
Espero que les guste este capitulo que los va a dejar con ganas de mas, pero no se preocupen que esta adaptación la termino._**

**_Bueno ya no los retraso mas.  
_**

**_:-:-:-:-_****_:-:-:-:-_****_:-:-:-:-_****_:-:-:-:-_**

**_Disclaimer:_** **_La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach._**

**_Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. _**

**_Los personajes tienen OC._**

**_Atte: Natsumi Momo "La que espera que no la maten."_**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**

**Capítulo 10: El ensayo general **

No fue un día muy productivo para Hitsugaya, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó babeando de tan distraído que estaba. Ichigo lo codeó dos veces, en la clase de química, tratando de que una de sus babas no arruinara la sustancia que preparaban en equipos. Rukia reía, en silencio y lo observaba desde su pupitre. _"Ay Momo, si no aprovechas que está falto de defensas, ¡Te haré castigar por estúpida!" _

Toshiro aún sentía los besos húmedos de Momo sobre su piel… Estaba tan caliente como un volcán… y estaba consciente que si no apagaba ese fuego que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca, se iba a consumir por dentro. Atrás quedaron los intentos de conquistar a Saki. En la mente del moreno, solo existía un plan. El plan perfecto para estar a solas con la hermana pequeña de su amigo… Dio un respingo y miró a su lado. Estaba pensando en la hermana de Ichigo? Y vio que su amigo lo miraba tratando de escudriñar en su mente. _"No… yo no pensaría seducir a la hermana de mi amigo Ichigo…"_ Lo miró. _"Yo a este cabeza de naranja… ¡ni lo conozco!" _Y sonrió.

Después de química, tenía biología… Veía al profesor Mayuri mover la boca como uno de esos perros que animan en las publicidades, pero no entendía lo que decía. Daba lo mismo pensar que hablaba de los Tipos de células que sólo hiciera Guau, guau, guau… El no lo escuchaba. Tenía en mente la cita perfecta de la noche… _"Caerás esta noche Momo… Te darás cuenta que soy un muchacho ciento por ciento romántico"._

- ¡Hitsugaya! –gritó el profesor y lo hizo saltar del banco.

- Tengo todo preparado para la noche…- dijo en voz alta, frente a todo el curso, y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban sin entender…

- ¿Qué dice Hitsugaya? – dijo acercándose cautelosamente el profesor. El, rojo como un tomate.

- Digo que… esta noche, me pondré a hacer todo lo que usted me dé de tarea extra… - lo miró – por no prestar atención en clase…

- ¡Vaya! – dijo riendo – ¡Al menos es precavido! Sabe lo que le espera ¿No? –El asintió. "_Me espera una castaña con labios de fuego"_ pero evitó hacer una sonrisa libidinosa.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando que dijiste eso Toshiro? – le preguntó Ichigo, mientras avanzaban por uno de los pasillos

- En nada… En verdad, estaba pensando en Saki. – mintió.

- ¡Ah… pillín! – dijo golpeándole la espalda - falta poco para la gran cita

- Aha – "_Pero con tu hermana_" y sonrió.

- ¿Tienes todo preparado?

- Aha – "_y la dejaré con la boca abierta_…"

- ¡Bien, galán! Eh… esta noche puedo ayudarte con lo de Biología

- ¡No! – gritó, y se detuvo en seco.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?

- Bueno… me dijiste que esta, era tu noche con Rukia, ¿No te acuerdas?

- Si… pero no estaré todo el tiempo con ella…

- ¿Y perderte una reconciliación con todo?

- Tienes razón… - sonrió - perdona amigo, no podré ayudarte esta noche…

- Descuida – "_yo estaré bastante ocupado, como para aburrirme con un trabajo ¡Que no haré!_"

Momo se pasó la mañana histérica. No daba pie con bola, en ninguna de sus clases, y para peor, el profesor de química, un tipo tan amargo como el viejo Mayuri, le castigó por poner de más un reactivo, justo en el momento en que pasaba por su banco. El resultado, una explosión, y luego de que el humo se hubiera disipado, uno de los alumnos se desmayo por el shock. Esto podría haberlo dejado pasar, si no hubiera sido por la desafortunada intervención de sus compañeros que se pusieron histéricos. Resultado: treinta puntos menos para su practica y tres días de castigos desde el… Momo abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmada. Si el profesor decía desde hoy… adiós ensayo general.

- Desde el lunes Kurosaki! – dijo y se sentó en su escritorio. Momo se relajó en su asiento y respiró tranquila. Al menos la dejarían ir a Hueco Mundo. Las clases siguieron de ese tenor. En Botánica, por pensar en el bendito ensayo, en vez de cortar una hoja de una planta, le cortó parte del pelo a una compañera de Rukongai. En economía domestica… el aceite se quemo, y más deberes por parte de la profesora. Bufando, llegó al comedor, y se sentó de golpe al lado de su amiga y cuñada.

- Mal día ¿eh? – preguntó Rukia, al verla colorada – Se te nota a lo lejos…

- Bueno, después de dos pergaminos de tarea extra por parte de Ginjou, tarea extra practicando hacer croquetas por parte de Yoruichi, castigo y treinta puntos menos por parte de Kiriko, ¿Que querías?

- ¿Todo eso? – ella asintió refunfuñando y sirviéndose mas pastel de carne. – ¿Y a que se debe?

- ¿Pues yo qué sé? El mundo contra mi– rieron. En eso llegó Hitsugaya e Ichigo… - ¡Oh, no! Ahora soportar esto…- lo miró y se puso roja.

- ¿Qué pasa duraznito? – dijo burlona Rukia – Ah… ahora recuerdo, hoy es el gran ensayo general

- ¿De qué hablas linda? – pregunto Ichigo sentándose y dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla a su novia.

- De nada.

- Hola Momo… – dijo Hitsugaya con cara de idiota.

- Hola… - dijo en una voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

- ¡A mi bien! – dijo Rukia.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Hitsugaya mirando a la callada castaña.

- Bien… - dijo a secas.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó Rukia – acabas de decirme que el mundo está en tu contra!

- ¿Qué sucedió gran Kurosaki? – preguntó burlón Ichigo.

- Pues que tengo tarea extra, me descontarán puntos, por haber hecho que un compañero se desmayase… aparte que el muy desgraciado me castigó…

- ¿No hoy verdad? – preguntó algo angustiado Hitsugaya. Los tres los miraron y él se puso rojo – digo, no será justo a la vísperas de un fin de semana… no creen que es algo… ¿Malo? - dijo bajando la vista y metiéndose un poco de patata asada en la boca para no hablar mas.

- Si… algo muy feo… - dijo mirándolo Rukia – sobre todo para ti…

- ¿Eh?

- Claro, digo… este… mañana tienes que tener a tu profesora cerca para que te de los últimos datos antes de tu soñada cita… - Momo la miro y pensó _"¿En verdad eres mi amiga?"._

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo tratando de salir del aprieto.

- En realidad me castigaran el lunes… tres días…

- Viejo desgraciado…. – masculló Ichigo – bueno, de todas maneras tienes el sábado…¿Irás con alguien hermanita? digo, es San Valentín…

- No tengo con quién ir a ninguna parte… – dijo en voz alta. Todos los varones que estaban cerca la miraron con una sonrisa…

- ¡Ey Kurosaki!, si quieres yo me anoto- dijo Asano…

- ¡Yo también! – dijo uno de Rukongai.

- Gracias… - dijo sonriente – ¡Ay, acaban de levantarme el ánimo!

- ¿Pues no quedaste conmigo? – le preguntó Hitsugaya celoso.

- Ey Taicho, ¿Te quieres acaparar todas las bonitas? – preguntó Asano.

- ¡No para eso! – dijo enojado a Asano – yo… tu me prometiste, ir conmigo tu sabes donde…

- Ya sé – dijo ofuscada – ya te ayudare con eso… por favor no…- el timbre de un celular comenzó a sonar

- ¡Qué raro! – Dijo Ichigo – no es hora de que te llame tu tío. Espera, ¿Contestaras? – lo tocó – ¡Ay, responde Hitsugaya! – rió.

- ¿De quien es?- dijo Hitsugaya curioso.

- Ábrelo y lo escucharás… - el joven lo abrió y cual fue la desagradable sorpresa para Momo, al escuchar la asquerosa… digo, dulce voz de Saki por el altavoz, que con el romanticismo que la caracterizaba le decía a Hitsugaya unas románticas palabras… **_"¡Toshiro! Mas vale que no se te olvide que mañana es San Valentín… se que quedamos en vernos en Hueco Mundo, pero haz todo lo posible porque sea un día que valga la pena… me entiendes… nada de flores tontas ni de chocolates que afean mi figura… esmérate y pule un poco tu billetera, creo que yo lo valgo… ah… y no se te ocurra venirme con una baratija hecha por ti, con amor… sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se contenta con poco…"_** – y resultó ser tan cariñosa! – dijo Momo causando la risa de Ichigo y Rukia. Hitsugaya cortó la llamada y siguió comiendo como si nada.

- Bien… - dijo Rukia – ya tienes todo planeado Hitsugaya?

- Eh…- dijo al fin – si, creo que si.

- Anímate – dijo Momo acercándose y acariciando su mejilla – te irá bien… sólo es cuestión de hacer esos trucos que te dije… - Hitsugaya la miró y asintió. Eran tan distintas… Momo le había ayudado a cambio de nada, y Saki… quería todo lo material posible… y aparentar… total, eso era para ella lo importante. Pero aun así, la quería… o al menos eso pensaba.

- Tienes razón… yo creo que he cambiado… ella puede hacerlo ¿No? – la menor de los Kurosaki lo miró. Y trató de decirle la verdad. Trató de decirle que nunca cambiaria, que esa arpía nunca iba a dejar de ser una arribista e interesada, pero no pudo y sólo asintió tímidamente. El sonrió – Espero que lo que pensé para ella le guste… aunque tendré que ver si te gusta a ti.

-Hitsugaya yo no soy Saki… – él la miró – digo, lo que a mi me gusta a ella puede que no…

- Pero son mujeres… tienen ese… no se qué! Es decir a todas les derrite el romanticismo…

- No a todas Toshiro… – dijo Rukia – Mira a Soi Fong… esa es una piedra… no le importa el amor... la pureza de la sangre es lo importante…

- Tienes razón Ruks… tienes toda la razón… - dijo Hitsugaya.

Durante la tarde, la duda de saber si Saki lo quería por lo que era o aparentaba, picó más fuerte. Cuando veía a Ichigo y Rukia, así, tan juntos, y que a ella no le importara que su amigo no fuera un célebre mago, que estaba con el pelinaranja por lo que era, un buen chico, algo insensible en cuestiones románticas, pero que no dudaba en darse por entero cuando quería algo. Y más cuando pensaba en Momo. Tan simple y a la vez tan sofisticada… que podía ser frágil e ingenua, en ocasiones, pero en otras, frontal, segura y descabelladamente sensual… sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado, y se convenció de que en las cuestiones del amor, no tenía que pensarla mucho, sólo debía sentir… y sentía por Saki un cariño tan grande... Así, decidido, miró el reloj y viendo que ya eran casi las cinco, decidió que debía darle un tiempo a su aseo personal, y se fue al baño de los prefectos…

Momo desapareció de la faz de la tierra, o al menos de los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba una vez terminadas las clases. Era viernes, así que tenía tiempo de arreglarse como requería la ocasión. El vestido era simple pero muy bonito, color blanco, con un hombro descubierto. La falda era amplia y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego pensó qué peinado se haría, y se decidió por un recogido simple, adornado por una hebilla de plata que le había regalado Rukia, en Navidad. Una vez que hubiera terminado el vestido y el peinado, se sentó frente a su modesto tocador, para ver como se maquillaba. No quería hacerlo exageradamente. Sabía que a Toshiro no le gustaban las chicas pintadas como una puerta. Pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibida… mientras se debatía en esos menesteres, entró Rukia. Cuando Momo la miró a través del espejo, sonrió relajada.

- Mi pensamiento te llamó… – dijo – necesitaba que alguien me diera su opinión.

- Estás estupenda. – le dijo haciéndola parar y dar una vuelta – pero deberías ponerte zapatos de tacón... – Momo la miró – esas pantuflas de conejos rosas no van… - la chica miró hacia sus pies y largó una carcajada.

- ¡Ni me había dado cuenta!

- ¡Ya veo!

- Gracias…

- Pero aun no entiendo para que quieres mi ayuda…

- Es que... ¡No se cómo maquillarme!

- Bien… creo que un maquillaje natural… que destaque tus puntos fuertes…

- ¿Mis qué?

- Anda… yo he visto a Toshiro como te mira… y lo que mas mira de tu rostro

- Ah… ¿Si? – dijo sentándose frente al espejo. Kuchiki se acercó y la miró también a través del espejo. – y qué es lo que más ve?

- Bueno… - tomó el delineador de ojos negro. – Lo principal es resaltar esa mirada… él se queda mirándote los ojos por horas…

- ¡Exagerada! – Rukia la tomó del mentón, y con una destreza increíble remarcó alrededor de los ojos. – bien… buscó una sombra rosada… - Ahora solo unos pequeños toques de rosado para darle luz a tu mirada, y destacarlos mas… ¡Perfectos! – Momo se miró al espejo.

- ¡Casi no se nota el maquillaje!

- Exacto. Ahora las mejillas. Suaves, pero que te den un toque de inocencia…

- ¡Graciosa! – rió –

- ¿Por qué? A él le encantan tus mejillas… apuesto a que si le pregunto sabe exactamente que tan suaves son…

- ¡Muérete! – pasó una brocha delicadamente por las mejillas.

- Y para finalizar…- tomó un brillo labial rosado. – Lo que más desea… ¡Morder esos labios! – rieron- ¡Nada mejor que un brillo labial para destacar lo mas lindo que tienes en esa carita!

- ¡Ey! ¿Sólo son los labios?

- Entiéndeme… lo más lindo, ¡No lo único lindo! – dijo dándole una colleja. – Bien… terminamos… y justo a tiempo ¡Mira la hora que es!

- ¡Ay! – dijo como acordándose… - ¡No quedé en que lugar nos veríamos! – dijo levantándose toda nerviosa – ¡No voy! – se sentó.

- ¡No te atrevas a llorar! – dijo Rukia – ¡Arruinarás mi obra de arte! – sonrió – ¿Para qué crees que he venido? Hitsugaya me mandó a decirte que te espera en la cabaña… y me dio esto.

-¿Un pase de salida?

- ¡Aha… para que nadie te impida el paso… al parecer ha preparado una velada... especial! – la miró ansiosa – y será mejor que mañana me lo cuentes con lujo de detalles…

- Bien ahora me voy… - tomó el pase y una capa

- ¡Espera! – Momo se quitó la capa y la miró – falta el toque final… aquel que lo noqueará al tenerte cerca.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó colorada.

- ¡El perfume! ¿Acaso te vas así sin perfumarte? ¡Una mujer jamás está completamente arreglada sino se pone algo de perfume!

- Ah… - dijo – bien entonces… - buscó entre los que tenía en el tocador. – este… a él le encanta-

- Jazmines… demasiado floral para mi…

- ¡Ah, si! Tu y tu olor a…

- ¡Muérete! – miro el reloj – ¡Las 6:45! Mejor vete o llegarás tarde-

Caminó con dificultad por los pasillos porque entre el vestido y la capa, ocupaba cierto espacio. Para peor los corredores estaban llenos de chicos que se dirigían al comedor, para cenar. A pesar de eso, se las arregló para ir detrás de Rukia e Ichigo, que le abrían el paso, aunque Ichigo nunca supo que realizaba este trabajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, sonrió aliviada al ver que no haría uso del pase pues Nemu había entrado y dejo la puerta abierta para que ella saliera sin problemas. Al estar al aire libre respiró hondo… y pensó: _"¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto?" _

Hitsugaya hacía rato estaba en la cabaña. Había convencido a Hanataro de que hiciera el papel de mozo, y lo ayudara en la cena. ¡Claro que el chico, haría todo lo que Hitsugaya le pidiera! Después de ordenar todo y adornar la cabaña como había imaginado… y después de pensar en la cantidad de yenes que le había salido montar el numerito, trató de serenarse. Y luego se preguntó "por qué estaba nervioso". Era Momo, sólo Momo, y frente a ella no tenía que montar nada… Ella no era su objetivo. _"Saki es mi objetivo"_ Y después miró la estancia… había preparado la cena ideal, la música era la soñada, y la comida, la más espectacular, ¿Sólo para un ensayo general? Y ¿Por qué estaba tan bien vestido? Por que accedió a ponerse la túnica… ¿Para impresionar a Momo? Sacudió la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. Se acordó las palabras que le dijera Ichigo, respecto a que estaba haciendo las cosas erradamente, y que quizás ella equivocara el mensaje. _"Pero en realidad ¿Ella es la equivocada o soy yo, que quiero realmente impresionarla?"_ cuando estuvo a punto de deshacer todo los arreglos, para evitar malos entendidos, tocaron a la puerta. Hanataro, una vez que acomodó los platillos, y los puso en un calentador, para mantenerlos, le hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció. El apretándose las manos, nervioso, y luego tratándose de alisar el pelo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. No había nadie, al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Momo? – dijo casi temeroso. Ella salió detrás de un arbusto

- ¡Bu! – y rió, Harry se tomó el pecho.

- ¿Eres graciosa? – ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua. El no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Sólo podía ver la cabeza, porque el resto de su cuerpo aún estaba bajo una capa negra larga. – ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Pasa!

- Vamos… -lo miró – ¿No crees que podrías ser algo más sutil?

- Perdón – hizo una reverencia – después de usted señorita. – Ella sonrió y entró a la casa. Al pasar cerca de él, pudo aspirar el perfume varonil y suspiró… esa noche iba a ser realmente dura, pensó la castaña. Hitsugaya trataba pensar… y llegaba a la conclusión de que si el resto del cuerpo estaba tan hermoso como su cara… ¡Adiós Saki!

Momo entró y de repente se quedó pasmada. Toda la estancia estaba adornada por pequeñas luces blancas, parecidas a las que se ponen en el frente de las casas cuando llega la navidad. Esto le daba un ambiente romántico a la casa.

- ¡Ey, esto esta fantástico! – dijo sin poder esconder su asombro

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo el sonriendo – Cortesía de tus hermanas. – Ella lo miró – es parte de un producto llamado "Fantasía romántica" – Ella se puso roja, y siguió recorriendo la estancia. Sus manos temblaron… la mesa estaba magníficamente vestida. Había dispuesto para la cena, una mesa redonda, pequeña cerca de la chimenea. Y sobre la mesa, dos candelabros. No había pensado que Hitsugaya podría hacer algo así… - Pensé que sería mas intimo, cenar cerca de la chimenea y no en la mesa de Kyoraku… - ella se dio vuelta y lo miró. Estaba parado cerca de la puerta. Ella sonrió seductoramente.

- No podrías haberlo hecho mejor… ¡Esta perfecto! – Dijo, y delicadamente se quitó la capa, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo. El albino dejó salir el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, al mirarla. Estaba preciosa, con ese vestido que se ajustaba en la cintura, y mostraba las delicadas curvas… no era tan voluptuosa como Saki, pero era hermosa. Diez segundos después de mirarla de arriba abajo, se acercó lentamente y le tomó la mano, besándola, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Estás hermosa… - le dio otro beso, ella se ruborizo – No podrías haber escogido un mejor color… ese vestido te queda estupendamente.

- Gracias… El blanco me favorece. Tu tampoco te ves mal… a decir verdad, vas aprobando el examen… - él le tapó la boca.

- No adelantes mi nota, si aun no has visto lo mejor…. Señorita – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo – si me permite, la escoltare hasta la mesa. – ella entrelazó su brazo al del joven y sonrió.

- Nada me gustaría más, que disfrutar de su compañía – dócilmente la dirigió hacia la mesita y le arrimó la silla para que ella se sentara.

- Ahora, si me disculpa… no soy muy diestro cenando con esta túnica, así que aprobando, decoración y vestuario… no tiene tanta importancia que me la quite.

- Bien… entonces yo me quitaré el vestido… - dijo ella risueña. El se puso rojo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es una broma! – Dijo y rio más fuerte – Cambia esa cara y anda… que tengo hambre. El se sentó a la mesa, después de servirle el primer platillo.

La cena fue espectacular para Hitsugaya. Mientras comían, hablaron de mil y un temas, Deportes, kendo y futbol; de política… encontrándose con una mujer con la que podía hablar, y no con una loca que moría solo por hablar de ropa, perfumes, viajes y fiestas como era Yamanaka. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando su decisión… la castaña no estaba en su lista de conquistas, en esa lista se había obligado a escribir únicamente el nombre de la rubia. _"Pero aun así, Momo sería la compañera ideal. Te entiende, te escucha, te divierte… y porque negarlo… te entretendría mucho mejor"._

Momo estaba contenta… había bebido una copa de vino, y sin darse cuenta se estaba riendo de cualquier cosa. _"Si bebo otra de estas, estoy perdida…"_ Pensó y decidió dejarlo y arremeter con el jugo de calabaza. Después de agotar todos los temas posibles, hubo un momento en que se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Hitsugaya no dejaba de admirar en silencio los hermosos ojos castaños de Momo y ella no podía dejar de mirar la boca del joven… tan deliciosamente sensual…

Después de comer el postre, decidieron tomar un café sentados frente al fuego. Para esto, Hitsugaya recogió la vajilla y retiro la mesa y en su lugar coloco un mullido sofá, parecido al de la sala común. Momo se sentó algo derecha y él, como al descuido. Bebió su café rápido y sin saber que hacer se cruzó de brazos. Ella aún con la taza en la mano lo miraba. Sus ojos verdes tenían una tonalidad especial al reflejarse con el fuego de la chimenea. "_Dios, se me esta haciendo difícil concentrarme de que esto sólo es un ensayo"_ pensó ella. _"Solo es un ensayo, Toshiro,"_ se machacaba él mentalmente. _"¡No puedes arruinar una amistad por pensar con otra cosa que no sea el cerebro!"_

- Estuvo estupenda la cena Shiro-chan – él se sobresalto y la miró – Te has esmerado bastante… no dudo que logres tu objetivo – El se quedo pensando _"¿Cual, conquistar a Saki o acostarme contigo?"_

- Si, supongo que si… - miró el reloj – Eran las nueve – ¡Wow, como pasa el tiempo!

- ¿Te estás aburriendo? – dijo ella algo intranquila.

- ¡No! Al contrario – la miró – la estoy pasando muy bien…- Sonrió – ¿Y tu?

- Nunca mejor… eres muy bueno para platicar… Digo los demás chicos con los que he salido solo quieren estar a los arrumacos… de alguna manera, tu haces que la velada sea interesante. – El la miró.

- Tu eres interesante… - _"No dije lo que dije, ¿O si?"_ – Digo… – Carraspeó, no ocurriéndosele nada para arreglar el desliz – Eres interesante, porque no has hablado de nada que tenga que ver con coquetería femenina…

- Hitsugaya – Dijo ella negándolo con la cabeza – Algunas cosas debes soportar, si quieres que la relación sea pasable – él la miró – Mira, a mi no me gusta la política, pero me di cuenta que a ti, en cierta medida si… entonces, es necesario sacrificarse un poco, para beneplácito de tu ser querido – _"No, no dije eso que acabo de decir…¡Idiota!"_

- Ah… - se levantó presuroso – bueno… Entonces, como sé que a ti te gusta bailar… pero a mi no… – tomo el control remoto del reproductor de música y la tomó de la cintura – será mejor que me sacrifique en pos de tu beneplácito. – Ella rió. Hitsugaya presiono el botón de "play" para que del pequeño aparato saliera una dulce melodía.

- Bien… buena elección – Dijo ella al escuchar la canción que sonaba (James Blunt, You are beautiful) Al principio la tomó educadamente… si bien bailaban pegados, él la tomaba tímidamente por la cintura, con una mano mientras con la otra le tomaba la mano. Ella sólo tenía una mano que deslizó por su hombro. No acercaron las caras. Estaban a una considerable distancia para verse a los ojos. – Te sorprendí ¿No?

- No es como lo habíamos ensayado…

- Rukia me ayudó a bailar de diferentes maneras… - dijo él dando una vuelta y siguiendo el compás de la música –

- Ah… - dijo ella sin importancia, aunque por dentro _"¡Voy a matar a Rukia! ¡Y después se dice mi amiga!"_ – no esta mal… - siguieron bailando de esa manera por una hora… pasando por variados temas musicales que hablaban de amores encontrados, perdidos, vueltos a encontrar y situaciones de dolor por las que viven las parejas. La mayoría del tiempo bailaban en silencio. El mantenía su cabeza erguida, aunque desde allí podía percibir el perfume excitante de Momo. Ella estaba de parabienes. El perfume de Hitsugaya la tenía algo atontada. La música cambió a una balada de rock… ella la conocía, siempre pensó en el albino cuando la escuchaba, así que sin preguntar, tomó la decisión de cambiar la manera tan educada de bailar, por una mas osada. La manera en que ella le había enseñado. Se soltó de la mano de Hitsugaya y pasó sus brazos por los hombros, enlazando sus dedos para no dejarlo escapar. El suspiró y deslizó suavemente sus manos atrapando la cintura de la chica. Ella más cómoda así, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Toshiro, situación que lo hizo relajar y apoyarse en su pelo. Ahora si, estaba todo bien... La música era muy bonita, así que Momo sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar… Hecho que sorprendió a Hitsugaya, porque no podía creer que además de ser hermosa, cantara tan melodiosamente. La aferró más a su cuerpo y la escuchaba embelesado.

When the night has come

(Cuando la noche viene  
And I'm all alone

(y estoy absolutamente solo)

And I have some time to breathe

(y tengo algún tiempo para respirar)

So much damage done

(Tanto daño hecho)  
I guess nobody won

(Adivino que nadie ganó)

Is it too late to make you see

(Es muy tarde para hacerte ver?)

I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do

(Oh querido, realmente lo hago)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do  
(Oh querido, realmente lo hago)

Momo dejó de apoyarse en su pecho y levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo, mostrando serenidad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de ganas de tenerla más íntimamente. Ella con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes que la perdían, siguió cantando y dedicándole cada estrofa de su canción.

I know very well

(Sé muy bien)

How it got this way

(Cómo esto sucedió)

I was drifting on my cloud

(Yo estaba a la deriva sobre una nube)

There isn't much to tell

(No hay mucho que decir)  
Except you've gone away

(Excepto que te fuiste)

Darlin' now I'm reaching out

(Querido ahora lo comprendo)

I love you

(TE amo)  
Let me show you how I really do

(Dejame mostrarte como realmente lo hago)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' you gotta know it's true  
(Oh querido, vas a saber que es cierto)

La nariz de Hitsugaya se enterró en el cuello de la muchacha tratando de fijar su perfume… su esencia de mujer. Momo estaba tratando de no llorar, porque sabía, aunque ese momento era idílico, que en algún momento la magia terminaría y él se marcharía. A pesar de eso, se dio fuerzas… si no podía tenerlo, al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de esa noche…

I wish that I had you now

(Lamento no tenerte ahora)  
The way that I had you then

(De la manera en que te tenía entonces)  
Darlin' I'd take you and hold you and kiss you

Querido, te tomaría, te abrazaría, y besaría)  
Over and over again…

(Una y otra vez)

Hitsugaya no pudo contenerse más y sin mas preámbulos la besó… sus labios la buscaron delicadamente al principio, tratando de que ella no se arrepintiera. Atrás quedó la verdadera intención de ese ensayo. Saki había desaparecido completamente de sus pensamientos y de su vida. Sólo tenía los sentidos enfocados para estar con Momo, y aunque sea esa única noche no iba a desperdiciarla. Atrás quedaron los temores, el pensar en su amigo Ichigo, antes que en él… ahora sólo le importaba estar con ella. Lentamente, mientras la canción seguía inundándolos de sensaciones, la llevó hacia la gran cama de Kyoraku. Momo se dejaba llevar, presa de esas sensaciones que jamás, ningún chico con el que estuvo, le hacia sentir… es que era lógico, a ninguno llegó a amar, de la manera en que lo amaba a él. Capaz de perder todo por un momento con el hombre de su vida. Al llegar al borde la cama, él se separo y la miró. No se dijeron nada. El le estaba preguntando con la mirada si seguían… sabían que al momento de caer en la cama no habría marcha atrás… la canción volvió a sonar en sus oídos dándoles la señal de que no tenían que detenerse.

Maybe we can try

(Tal vez podamos intentar)

To get back to that place

(volver a ese lugar)

When passion made us wild

(Cuando la pasión nos hizo salvajes)

No more alibis

(No mas coartadas)  
Standing face to face

(frente a frente)  
You will see it in my eyes

(Lo veras en mis ojos)

I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh my darlin' you know it's true

Oh mi querido, sabes que es cierto)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Let me tell you how much I really do

(Dejame decirte cuanto lo hago)  
Oh darlin' you know I really do

(Oh querido, sabes que realmente lo hago)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do

(Oh querido, si, realmente lo hago)

La música pareció desaparecer de su vida, al igual que cualquier duda que pudiera frenarlos. No había palabras de ningún tipo. Ninguno de los dos quería decirlas por temor a que alguno se arrepintiera de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Hitsugaya recorrió suavemente la cintura de Momo, y posó sus dedos en el bretel del vestido. Suspiró profundamente, bajándolo con delicadeza. Momo se acomodó un poco y lo miró. El tenía los ojos puestos en la piel de los hombros… La besó nuevamente, pero esta fue más pasional. Hasta que la pasión, los derrumbó.

….

Cuando Hitsugaya abrió los ojos, se encontró en un ambiente distinto a su dormitorio en la torre. Y trató de enfocar la vista, pero la luz no lo dejaba reconocer el lugar. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, los refregó un poco y rápidamente recordó todo. Estaba en la cabaña de Kyoraku. Había estado con ella. Inmediatamente giró hacia el costado. La cama de Kyoraku era inmensa y se encontraba, enroscado en las inmensas frazadas de piel, con las cuales el hombre se abrigaba en las noches. Pensó que Momo se encontraría allí, durmiendo, con esa mirada dulce y una sonrisa en los labios, pero a su lado no había nadie. De pronto tuvo frío… ella se había marchado_. "Seguramente está arrepentida"_ Pensó. Desganado, comenzó a buscar sus prendas, desperdigadas por el piso. Cuando fue a buscar el zapato, encontró la hebilla de plata que Momo tenía en el pelo, y todo lo vivido la noche anterior, fue más nítido.

**Flash back**

Se encontraba nervioso. La tenía como quería y parecía que para él también fuera su primera vez. Con las manos temblorosas, recorrió la espalda de la castaña, buscando el cierre del vestido. Sin dejar de mirarla, lo bajó lentamente, rozando con sus dedos la suave espalda desnuda. El vestido tardó segundos en caer. Y allí estaba, su cuerpo, tal cual lo imaginaba desde hace noches… Momo estaba sonrojada. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Hitsugaya, lentamente se quitó la camisa y se acercó a su cuerpo. Besó cada milímetro de su piel haciendo que Momo suspirara. Poco tardó en quitarle y quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba, y así, lentamente fue convirtiéndola en mujer. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Se acoplaban a la perfección. Hitsugaya tenía una necesidad de la castaña y la saciaba sin restricciones. Cuando al final el clímax le dio paso al orgasmo… se sintió pleno. La besó lentamente, en la frente y luego en los labios… trataba de entender que le decía ella pero nunca lo supo. La excitación y el placer que había sentido le habían anulado los sentidos. Luego se acostó a su lado y ella sin decir nada se acurrucó a su cuerpo. Hasta que los venció el cansancio.

**Fin del flash back**

Tomó la hebilla metiéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón y terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Miró la cabaña. Todavía tenía vestigios de la decoración, de la noche anterior. No quiso quitarla. Más tarde le pediría a Hanataro que lo hiciera. Salió a los terrenos, y con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó lentamente hacia el castillo. Se sentía contento, pero a la vez una porquería. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no había podido evitarlo. La castaña era una peligrosa tentación, y estaba demasiado cerca para dejarla pasar. Pero al llegar a las puertas del castillo, comprendió que había cometido la peor estupidez de su corta vida… había arruinado su amistad. Estaba consiente de que ya nada seria igual que antes, que con su actitud, había alejado a una de sus mejores amigas para siempre… porque de algo estaba seguro, la magnifica noche pasada no lo iba a alejar de su meta… de su querida Saki, aunque eso implicara perder a Momo para siempre.

* * *

**_Bien se que querran asesinar al Joven albino llamado Hitsugaya Toshiro, eso implica pararse frente a su casa con carteles, antorchas y todo, pero como dijo la autora original del fic "Todo tiene su razón de ser". También se que algun s envidiaron a Momo y a Toshiro por lo que hicieron este par de calenturientos pero la cosa se va poniendo mejor, así que esperen. _**

**_La canción que canta Momo es de un grupo americano Heart, y se llama I love you, es una balada romántica de la década de los 80's. _**

**_En el próximo _****_Capitulo 11: "El tan esperado día de San Valentin"_**  
-La reacción de Hitsugaya y Momo  
**_-La compra del regalo para Saki  
_****_-¡Aparece la taradupida! digo Aparece Saki  
_****_-Y a Momo le aparece un pretendiente impensado (¡No es Kira!)  
_**

**_Bueno me voy, nos leemos pronto. ¿Merezco review?_**

**_Atte: Natsumi Momo "La que comienza a adelantar la adaptación del siguiente capitulo"_**


	11. Cap11:El tan ansiado día de San Valentín

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**¡Vacaciones! Ejem, discúlpenme por desaparecerme por una larga temporada, el portátil se murió y casi muero junto con el pero mi mamá lo mando a arreglar y por fin puedo usarlo. Asi que después de un LARGO periodo por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Aprendiendo a ser Romantico.  
Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews y también a los que leen la historia, me dan más ganas de seguirla adaptando aunque me tarde mucho pero aun así no importa soy feliz si ustedes lo son.  
Ya no los retengo más así que:**_

_** Luz, cámara… ¡Romance! **_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**

**Capítulo 11: El tan ansiado día de San Valentin **

Le había dicho que lo amaba. En el calor de la entrega, había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para confesarlo… pero no había encontrado en él reacción alguna. _"Quizás no me escuchó"_ trataba de convencerse, y así lo hizo, después de buscar mil y un explicaciones que lo hicieran quedarse callado y luego dormirse ante semejante frase. Y ella se sentía tan mal, porque lo había dicho desde el fondo de su alma de niña, ahora convertida en mujer. Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos, la manera en que había escapado, una vez que Hitsugaya cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido. Recordó el dulce y suave beso que posara en sus labios, diciéndole adiós al hombre para de una vez por todas aceptar al amigo. Porque si de algo estaba segura Momo Kurosaki, era que Hitsugaya seguiría con sus planes, y ella, lamentablemente, no era uno de ellos.

Se levantó sin ganas en su cuarto. Era viernes, el día anterior a San Valentín. Aborrecía que llegara ese día. Aunque a ella siempre le encantaba San Valentín, ese año lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… y tenía una razón muy valedera para hacerlo. Esa fecha lo perdería para siempre. No quería salir de su habitación, porque eso implicaba enfrentarse a las preguntas de Rukia, y no se sentía con ánimos para contestar los insidiosos cuestionamientos y pedidos de explicaciones con lujo de detalles, que desde el momento en que despertó trató de olvidar. Pero cómo podría hacerlo… olvidar… como si fuera posible… si esos ojos verdes, la perseguirían de por vida. Ese cuerpo tan masculino… el sabor de sus besos… sus caricias y el perfume de su piel, la estaban quemando y matando en vida.

Se dió una ducha y bajó al comedor. Llegó temprano, para no ser cuestionada por nadie. Tomó el cereal…y rápidamente terminó el desayuno. Cuando se levantaba de la mesa, Rukia se sentaba con su hermano, a desayunar. La pelinegra la miró con curiosidad, y ella esquivó esa mirada. Rukia que no la iba dejar escapar la tomó de un brazo. Ella entonces, tuvo que detenerse y mirarla.

- Todo bien? – preguntó su amiga. Momo trató de serenarse y falseando una sonrisa le contestó.

- Todo muy bien! – y se levantó de su asiento presurosa.

- No te quedas a desayunar Momo? – dijo Ichigo que ya estaba sentado en la mesa y buscando comida.

- No… - dijo – ya desayuné… tengo unas cosas que hacer…

- Momo – Rukia la miró – sucedió algo que quieras decirme? – y le abrió los ojos para que su hermano no la viera.

- No… mira, estoy apurada… en otra ocasión nos vemos! – dijo, se soltó rápidamente y salió del comedor… con tanta mala suerte que se chocó con el mismísimo Hitsugaya, que entraba cabizbajo y sin mirar por donde caminaba. Ella se quedó hecha de piedra y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso, que al parecer era color en la cara que estaba de moda, porque Toshiro lo tenía, en la suya. Ninguno habló… hasta que…

- Hola – dijo Hitsugaya metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

- Hola – dijo ella mirando hacia una estatua – bueno… es… que… tengo que irme…para allá. – dijo señalando unas escaleras.

- Si… digo… este… yo tengo que irme para allá… - dijo él, señalando hacia el comedor.

- Si… que bien… bueno… allá están Ichigo y Rukia…

- Que bien! – dijo él sin ánimo – iré a buscarlos… bien… este… - la miró – adiós.

- Si… bien… eh… adiós – y dándole la espalda salió de esa situación tan embarazosa de encontrárselo. – _"Eres una estúpida… te metes en la cabeza que lo seguirías tratando como siempre, y ahora lo ves y te quedas como una maquina que le cuesta arrancar… idiota!"_ – iba murmurando por los pasillos.

- Grandísimo imbécil… bien la hiciste… te propones y te convences de que nada cambiará entre nosotros y cómo te comportas? como un crío avergonzado… de qué? – Dijo al llegar a la mesa. Rukia lo miraba inquisitivamente, como tratando de conseguir algo. El la miró y se sentó de golpe. – No sabes leer mentes Rukia… no sé qué tanto me ves… crees que puedes sacarme algo?

- Eh… - dijo ella y se volvió a su plato – parece que no te levantaste bien hoy!

- No! – dijo él tomando un plato de arenques – y no tengo ganas de darte una explicación pormenorizada del por qué de mi actitud… - Ichigo lo miró extrañado – y a ti tampoco! – Ichigo levantó las manos

- No dispares compañero! – rió – no tengo escudo para defenderme.

- Cállate ya, y pásame el jugo! – le respondió de mala gana.

- Bien… cómo estuvo el ens… - Trató de preguntar la morena, pero Hitsugaya la interrumpió, golpeando la copa en la mesa.

- Qué te dije? No tengo ganas de hablar de nada! Es que acaso no entiendes? – la miró enojado.

- Toshiro… deja de gritarle, si? – dijo Ichigo serio – ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que te pase!

- Pero me vive presionando para que le cuente mi vida! – bufó – es que no te das cuenta que no quiero hablar!

- Perdóname Toshiro… - dijo ella algo apenada. - Pero yo quiero saber…

- Por qué no te dedicas a tu vida y me dejas en paz? – dijo tomando una tostada y levantándose de la mesa – ni desayunar tranquilo se puede ahora! No te basta con fastidiarme durante las clases, ahora lo haces durante mis comidas! Joder Rukia consíguete una vida! – y se marchó, dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta y a Rukia con los ojos acuosos.

- Y a este qué carajo le pasa? – dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia. Ella negó con la cabeza. – no te pongas mal… sabes como es... cuando algo lo perturba explota con nosotros… ya se le pasará y vendrá a disculparse…

- Es que… tiene razón – él la miro sin entender – Siempre pienso que ha estado solo, y que necesita de alguien… es decir una hermana mayor con quien confesarse… y luego me doy cuenta que él… no quiere eso, quiere una amiga… pero no puedo con mi genio… se que soy molesta y mandona, pero lo hago porque lo quiero como mi familia, lo entiendes tu Ichigo? – él la abrazó.

- Claro que si Rukia… - la besó en la frente – Y él también sabe que tus intenciones son buenas… sólo que a veces, los problemas lo superan… Creo que sé por qué está así.

- Tu? – le preguntó mirándolo, incrédula.

- Si! – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su novia – Te parece raro no? – ella sonrió – Es por mi hermana…. Está confundido… No sabe si quiere a Momo o a Saki…

- Tu crees?

- Eso del romanticismo le jugó una mala pasada… verás, se dió cuenta de que Saki es superficial y banal… y que existen chicas que sólo se conforman con una sonrisa y una palabra de cariño… Entonces, está Momo sencilla bonita, sin ambiciones materiales… que está dispuesta a brindarle su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio… y que la muy desgraciada sabe como seducir a un chico! – ella rió – Luego está Saki… bonita… que digo, espectacularmente bonita! Que te hace hervir la sangre de sólo imaginártela en bo… - carraspeó – bueno tu sabes…en la intimidad – ella asintió – pero que no tiene el menor atisbo de romanticismo en sus venas… solo por las cosas materiales… Es lógico que esté confundido! Y lo tiene furioso, por caer en ese juego de "ayúdame a ser más romántico Momo!" Y por el cual ahora está en un gran dilema.

- Wow… digno de un gran profesor!

- No inventes! – dijo tomando un bollo de miel y metiéndoselo entero en la boca – pogrm esfro nmao p…

- Termina de tragar y habla!

- Por eso… - tragó y se atoró con el bollo. Rukia le dio una copa de jugo y tomó un sorbo – Gracias… por eso no sabe qué hacer, y se la agarra con nosotros… déjalo solo… ya vendrá el perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas y el hocico partido…

- Y por qué vendrá con el hocico partido? – preguntó su novia sin entender…

- Porque le romperé la boca de un golpe si no viene y te pide disculpas… una cosa es que este confundido y otra muy diferente es decirle a mi Ruks que es una molesta!

- Ay mi Ichi pooh! – dijo en voz alta, abrazándolo y causando las risas de toda la mesa y el sonrojo de su novio – eres mi caballero andante, capaz de dar su vida por su amada!

- Bueno… no tanto como la vida pero… – ella le dió una colleja – sabes que si mi vida… estoy por ti hasta el hueso… - dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo!

- Yo a ti…

- Viviremos en Londres? – preguntó la pelinegra

- Eh? – dijo manchando su túnica con jugo.

- Si cuando nos casemos viviremos en Londres… o quizás tengas pensado algo… - la muchacha lo miro con ojos de enamorada.

- Rukia, linda…- él la miró. Como decirle que no tenía ni un dolar. Pero tampoco quería borrar esa cara de ilusión que ella tenía al hablar del futuro… después de todo él ya soñaba con un futuro juntos. – Mira… ahora… yo…

- Si? – dijo ella.

- Mira… no hay nada en el mundo que desee mas, que estar contigo – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero sabes que… yo no dispongo de dinero… digo… primero tengo que trabajar… para poder de reunir algo de dinero y… darte lo que te mereces… bueno, tu sabes… yo no soy Toshiro – ella lo miro.

- Por qué me dices que tu no eres Toshiro, eso lo sé!

- Bueno, es que él tiene dinero… harto dinero… él podría casarse al salir de la escuela… en cambio yo…

- Ichigo… piensas que quiero casarme al salir de la escuela? – él asintió. Ella le sonrió – bueno… no sería mala idea, pero sabes que tengo una meta… seguir estudiando… y tu debes estudiar para medico… no sería en un futuro inmediato! Sólo después de algún tiempo… cuando tu tengas un trabajo y yo el mío. Entiendes?

- Si… -le dio un beso en la mejilla – aunque yo estuve pensando que lo mejor sería vivir cerca de mis padres… me encanta el campo…a ti no?

- Claro! Hitsugaya también quiere vivir cerca de tu casa… sería como una "Villa Kurosaki" un poblado lleno de pelinaranjados y morenos! – rieron.

- Sólo espero que Hitsugaya se de cuenta, y se quede con mi hermana –

- Por qué?

- Te imaginas a Saki, criando conejos? – rieron.

- Y teniendo de vecina a tu hermana? Con lo genial que se llevarían… una porque piensa en Momo como insufrible… y la otra…

- Porque la otra le quitó al amor de su vida…- Ichigo miró hacia el techo como imaginándolo y sonrió – si… las veladas en familia serían espectaculares! –y continuaron desayunando.

Durante todo el día se evitaron, y las veces que se toparon, sólo sonreían colorados y se iban en distintas direcciones. Ichigo y Rukia eran mudos testigos de ese absurdo comportamiento. Rukia, cada vez estaba más segura de que algo más que un ensayo había pasado en la cabaña de Kyoraku, porque veía a Momo apagada, y en los ojos de Hitsugaya culpa y remordimiento. A pesar de eso, no quiso entrometerse. Todavía Toshiro no le había pedido disculpas, y le dolían las palabras de su amigo. Después de la cena, Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en su lugar favorito de la sala común y dispusieron hacer los deberes. Ichigo bufaba… no entendía por qué tenía que hacer deberes, cuando se acercaba el fin de semana… hasta que su novia con varios arrumacos le hizo entender que estaban en vísperas del día de los enamorados y ella quería aprovechar, no solo ese día sino el fin de semana. _"Bueno… había dicho el pelinaranja, si te explicaras mejor… vamos a hacer los deberes!"._ Hitsugaya llegó ofuscado, después del octavo encontronazo con la castaña. Sin tener nada que decirse por vergüenza, habían optado por irse, por octava vez, cada uno por su lado. Se sentó con rabia en la banqueta y se tocó la frente. Era la señal… quería hablar y estaba preocupado por algo… Rukia lo conocía bastante bien…

- Hola Toshiro… estábamos haciendo la tarea de fisica… quieres que te deje copiarla? – Preguntó Rukia contenta. El la miró. Ichigo también… a él nunca lo dejó copiar.

- No, ya la hice esta tarde…

- Cuándo? – preguntó Ichigo.

- En la biblioteca… cuando… – en eso entró Momo… Hitsugaya la miró desde que apareció en la entrada hasta que subió la escalera rumbo a los cuartos…

- Si? – dijo Ichigo, codeando a Rukia. Esta lo miró reprobatoriamente. No hacía falta el codazo, ella había visto su actitud.

- Eh… cuando estaba en la biblioteca… -dijo mirando nuevamente a sus amigos - Ruks… -ella lo miró – disculpa lo de esta mañana... yo… estaba… lo siento.

- No hay problema… entiendo lo que te pasa…- él la miró y ella le guiño un ojo.

- Yo también compañero… - dijo Ichigo palmeándolo en la espalda – pero si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a mi novia, te juro que no te salva ni esa espada que tienes…- sonrieron – y te entiendo… el por que estás así…

- No sé de qué…

- Vamos Hermano! – dijo Ichigo – Acaso mañana no te pones la soga al cuello con Saki? Mañana será el definitivo adiós a tu vida solitaria… desde mañana pensarás en Saki como la mujer que te acompañará para toda la vida…

- Eh? – dijo sin entender.

- Toshiro… los compromisos... son pasos muy importantes en la vida de una persona… la palabra es compromiso… "me comprometo a hacerte feliz, y de paso ser feliz con eso… para toda la vida" Es el paso previo al matrimonio… entiendes?

- Si… -dijo apagado.

- Ichigo… no tengo ganas de hacer los deberes… - Su novio la miró – vamos a dar una ronda por la escuela…

- Pero si hoy les toca a los de Rukon… - el codazo de Rukia lo hizo reaccionar. Hitsugaya no los vió. La castaña había bajado nuevamente a la sala y se encontraba hablando con unas chicas de su curso. Rukia le señaló eso a Ichigo y este entendió.

- Ah! - dijo - las rondas! – Hitsugaya lo miró, y él le guiñó un ojo – perdona amigo – dijo levantándose y tomando de la mano a su novia – pero el deber es el deber…

- Cuida que las rondas no te lleven para el corredor del séptimo piso – dijo él con una mirada traviesa, haciendo clara alusión a la sala privada.

- Payaso! – dijeron los dos y salieron por la puerta. Cuando se quedó solo no tuvo más ojos que para ella. Estaba sentada sola. Sus amigas la habían dejado y ella miraba la chimenea como perdida en sus pensamientos y acariciando a una bola peluda de color blanquisco. Hitsugaya lo conoció como Chappy, un conejo, la mascota de Momo. Se sintió idiota… no quería perder su amistad… así que tomó aire y se decidió… esta vez no debía escapar… lo que pasó no podía remediarlo. Así que mejor sería afrontar esto de una vez. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente.

Momo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… recordaba los besos de Hitsugaya en su cuello e instintivamente se tocaba la zona… Luego acariciaba a su conejo, y recordaba que esos pelos se sentían como los de Hitsugaya, suspiró…

- Momo… - y la muchacha casi deja caer su mascota a la chimenea de la impresión – Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – ella se dio vuelta y miró hacia arriba. El estaba detrás del sillón.

- Si… claro… – dijo tragando saliva. El se sentó en una mesita en frente del sillón. – de qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Mira... he tratado de rehuir a tu presencia todo el día… y creo que tu también… -ella lo miró al fin – cometí una estupidez… y te arrastre a ti con eso… lo siento.

- Ah… - dijo ella perturbada…él le decía lo siento… acaso no sintió nada?

– bueno… yo creo que mi actitud fue sólo producto del vino… – él la miro sin entender… - pasó algo que en circunstancias normales… no pasaría – él la miró. Acaso él no le resultaba atractivo y deseable?

- Si, claro… el licor, el ambiente, la música… yo pensé que…

- Estabas con Saki – él asintió y ella sonrió. Aunque por dentro sentía un fuego querer salir y quemarlo vivo.

- Tu pensabas en ese chico que amas? – ella asintió _"Idiota, si supieras que eres tu, pero nunca saldrá de mi boca"_ – bueno… fue una situación confusa... pero por qué te fuiste?

- No es obvio? Al darme cuenta de mi error, quise salir corriendo… me moría de la vergüenza, pensando que tu, dirías que soy una cualquiera… - bajó la cabeza.

- No lo pensaría nunca! – dijo él levantándosela con la mano y obligándola a que lo mirara – cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas…

- Por eso mismo! – dijo ella casi a punto de llorar – no quiero perder tu amistad… la he pasado bien contigo… digo… no anoche pero los días anteriores, el año entero ha sido bueno, porque pude conocerte como amigo… – él se desanimó al escuchar esto – Y perderlo por una simple traición de hormonas… este… tu entiendes… no?

- Lo principal es que ni tú ni yo queremos dejar de ser amigos… Que tal si olvidamos todo?

- Por mi no hay problemas…-dijo ella y le extendió la mano. Él la tomó en señal de amistad.

- Por mi tampoco – Ella se levantó.

- Tienes todo resuelto para el gran día?

- Si- dijo él también poniéndose de pie – Yo… ya mandé a Sentarou a pedir un cuarto… - se puso rojo - … y Hanatarou ha ido a arreglarlo…

- No pierdes tiempo, bien… algo a tu favor…

- Me acompañarás mañana a comprarle…

- Claro, ya habíamos quedado en eso! – dijo ella – Ahora me voy a dormir… - se iba.

- Momo – dijo él acercándose rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a que la castaña reaccionara la abrazó. Ella suspiró y también lo abrazó – gracias por ser mi amiga.

- Gracias tu, por ser mi amigo. – se quedaron abrazando al menos un minuto, durante el cual sintieron una descarga de emociones recorrer el cuerpo de cada uno, hasta que Toshiro fue el que se separó, temiendo dejarse llevar por esa sensación y besarla… eso arruinaría todo, pensó.

- Buenas noches… mañana te veré a las nueve?

- Aha! – dijo ella subiendo las escaleras – hasta mañana Shiro- y desapareció. Hitsugaya la vió desparecer escalones arriba y se dejó caer en un sillón. No lo soportaba… ella era tan buena… y él tan porquería…

Momo lloró toda la noche. Sentía que todos los esfuerzos no habían servido de nada… y él se quedaría con esa odiosa, latosa, horrorosa y ruin rubia… Ella le había vencido. Pero después de tres horas de silencioso llanto, para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, se limpió la cara y se arropó en sus frazadas. _"Mañana será un día igual a todos… nunca lo tuviste… qué puede cambiar ahora? El no te tratará más que como una amiga… Entiéndelo!"_ Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada… le quedaban cinco horas para serenarse y tratar de dormir. Mañana le tocaba lo peor…verlo feliz al lado de esa ¡Yamanaka Saki!

Hitsugaya se levantó temprano… en realidad no había podido pegar un ojo. Estaba nervioso. Hoy daría un paso definitivo en su vida… sabía que era adolescente… pero necesitaba de un compromiso… algo que lo hiciera salir de ese pozo que había tenido en su vida, una vez que matara a Aizen… y darle razones para seguir. Pero a pesar de estar resolviendo su vida sentimental, aun le faltaba cazar al que mas odiaba… más que a Aizen… y ese era Ginjo. El muy viborón se escurría y no dejaba rastros… pero no importaba… Hitsugaya dejaría un año su carrera de medicina para buscarlo después de la escuela y entonces, si lo encontraría… y le haría pagar una a una las que hizo.

Pero hoy tenía planes inmediatos… Conquistar definitivamente a Saki… era tan grande el cariño que le tenía…. Se detuvo en seco de su caminata en la sala. _"He dicho cariño?"_, pensó _"No Toshiro, es amor… amor"_ . Sonrió. Ya tanta palabrería romántica le había hecho olvidar lo importante. _"Momo" _Dijo para si, cuando la vio bajar de la torre de las chicas. Venía vestida en unos jeans y polera verde esmeralda, y unas botitas de gamuza marrón. El pelo lo había recogido en una coleta, lo que hacía que su rostro se mostrara más hermoso. Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a pensar en Saki. Ella llegó y le sonrió. El le dió un beso en la mejilla. Se miraron un instante a los ojos. Y se dieron cuenta de que nunca mas su amistad sería como antes… ya no más. Se soltaron las manos inmediatamente y cada uno desvió su mirada a sus abrigos.

- Bien… - dijo Hitsugaya – desayunamos y luego nos vamos?

- Si… - contesto ella - iremos juntos con Ichigo y Rukia… ellos después se van y luego… me vendré a la escuela…

- No tienes cita de San Valentín? – preguntó.

- No – dijo segura ella – me invitó un chico de Fullbring, de tu curso… eh… Yukio Hans Vorarlberna– él se puso tenso.

- Ah… ese – dijo sin querer – es buen chico…

- Si… pero le dije que no… - él la miró – aunque no sé, quizás si me aburro cambie de opinión.

- Bueno vamos al comedor… no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos en la joyería.

- Bien – dijo ella desanimada.

Al llegar al comedor todos estaban entusiasmados por la salida, y las muchachas más risueñas que nunca, esperando a sus acompañantes, para disfrutar de ese día tan especial. Hitsugaya y Momo llegaron juntos pero se sentaron separados en la mesa. Toshiro tenía razón, nada era igual que antes, casi no hablaban y cuando lo hacía uno, el otro respondía con monosílabos, y reunirse con Ichigo y Rukia, fue la excusa perfecta para perderse en conversaciones banales, sin sentido, y ni dirigirse la mirada. Después de media hora de desayuno, en el que tuvieron que esperar a que Ichigo saciara su apetito, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada, donde el conserje, Giriko, los inspeccionaba. En la fila esperando su turno se acercó a Momo, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, y le tocó el hombro tímidamente. Ella se dió vuelta, al mismo tiempo que Hitsugaya, que miró al chico de Fullbring con rabia.

- Hola Kirosaki Momo! – dijo ceremoniosamente. Ichigo no aguantó una risita tonta y Rukia lo miró con rabia – te ves estupenda hoy! – terminó su discurso, tomando la mano de la castaña y estampando un delicado beso. Momo sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido – Pensaste en mi propuesta?

- Qué propuesta? – dijeron a la vez Ichigo, Rukia y Hitsugaya, mirando a Momo. Ella los ignoró.

- Hola muchachos, Kuchiki Rukia! – dijo Yukio – verán… me gustaría compartir este día con tu hermana Kurosaki Ichigo…

- Y a mi me gustaría… -dijo Ichigo entre dientes, y cerrando los puños. Rukia lo codeó…

- Yukio – dijo Momo – No tienes que pedirle permiso a mi hermano – Hitsugaya la miró, rojo de rabia – acepto tu proposición, pero si te parece bien… quedé de ayudar a Shiro en un asunto… podemos vernos para almorzar en Tsukishiro iba a comer allí con mi hermano y su novia.

- Por mi encantado! - Dijo sonriendo – bueno, te veo luego Momo… - y se fue a buscar a Giriko.

- Para qué diablos lo invitaste? – dijo Ichigo – ese es un tremendo fastidio! Mira que ya teníamos a una… – dijo señalando a Rukia, sin que se diera cuenta, pero ella lo vio – y no es porque no te quiero pero a veces resultas tediosa en tus conversaciones, pero tenerlo a este pomposo, presumido…

- Estúpido…- dijo Hitsugaya.

- Qué? – preguntó Momo.

- Que eres estupido Ichigo – dijo para excusarse – como le vas a decir tediosa a tu novia?

- Eres una porquería Kurosaki! – dijo enojada Rukia y se alejó.

- Rukia… - dijo, y se fue tratando de alcanzar a su novia.

- Menuda la hizo, y en el día de los enamorados!

- Tu comentario respecto a Yukio estuvo fuera de lugar… - dijo Momo seria – y encima hiciste que Ichigo se peleara con su novia… bravo Capitan Hitsugaya… Así que sólo tu serás feliz hoy!

- Sólo yo? – dijo mas serio – Yo no fui el que le sonrió a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna con esa cara de tonta… "te veré en Tsukishiro, Yukio! Almorzaremos en familia!"

- Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?

- No! –

- Bien! – dijo cruzando los brazos – vamos, ahora nos toca lidiar con Ichigo y Rukia… y no sé qué harás para que se reconcilien…

- Si jefa!

- Y sobre Yukio… te dije una vez que no te metieras en mis asuntos! Yo decido que hacer con el chico que quiera!

- Está bien! – dijo él en voz alta haciendo que todos en la fila se dieran vuelta a mirarlo – Haz de tu vida lo que quieras… y ustedes dejen de mirarme!

- Ya cállate… Busca donde está Rukia… yo le diré a Ichigo… - se detuvieron en un carruaje donde Ichigo estaba a los besos con Rukia.

- No era que estaban enojados? – dijo torciendo los ojos Hitsugaya.

- Bueno…es que Ichi me pidió disculpas…

- Son unos… mejor sube Momo – dijo parodiando a Yukio – no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita…

- Por supuesto! – dijo ella con rabia y se sentó al lado de Rukia – Ichigo! Quieres dejar de manosear a tu novia y sentarte en el asiento de enfrente! – Gritó. Ichigo sólo la miró, y encontrando la mirada de furia que solía hacer su madre, rápidamente se sentó al lado de Hitsugaya.

- Qué le sucede? – le preguntó Ichigo a su amigo. El se encogió de hombros

- Tal vez ande con el período… - Dijo al descuido, y luego miró a las chicas. Afortunadamente ninguna escuchó sus comentarios. Rukia miraba a Ichigo sonriente… y Momo… ella se había obligado a mirar el camino y olvidarse de los que la acompañaban. Al llegar al centro del pueblo, el carruaje se detuvo y ellos bajaron.

- Bien! – dijo Ichigo - Que harán ustedes? – miró Toshiro y a Momo – Nosotros nos daremos una vuelta por el pueblo… y después almorzaremos en Tsukishiro…

- Bien – dijo Momo sécamente – nosotros iremos a la joyería… y después cada uno tiene cosas que hacer por separado. – Hitsugaya la miro y asintió – Entonces hermanito, te veré a la hora del almuerzo! no hagan nada de lo que tengan que arrepentirse!

- Acaso tu te arrepientes de haber hecho algo indebido Moms? – dijo Rukia inquisidoramente – Hitsugaya miró a la castaña.

- Por supuesto que siempre hay algo de que arrepentirse… - miró a Hitsugaya – Vámonos, cuando se pone pesada nadie la aguanta. – Se saludaron y partieron con rumbos diferentes, pasearon por algunos escaparates, viendo que otra cosa podría regalarle Hitsugaya a su futura prometida, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo. El quería regalarle un vestido… y necesitaba de la opinión de su amiga. Pero Momo le decía que los gustos de su novia distaban de ser los de ella… Hitsugaya tachó de su lista el vestido. Luego pasaron por una tienda de artículos de soccer, y Toshiro le preguntó si sería lindo obsequiarle algo referido al mantenimiento de las zapatillas de soccer… pero Momo lo interrumpió diciéndole que su adorada novia, estaba muy lejos de andar tras un balon como lo hacía en la escuela… "Ya no querrá que se le estropeen las manos o las piernas". Hitsugaya tachaba también algo referido al soccer.

- Qué tal un cachorro? – dijo él, mirando los ejemplares en la sucursal de "Kawaii Puppies"

- Demasiado trabajo para ella. Quizás si le compras una… rata… ella será quimica… quizás con una rata se lleve mejor.

- Qué insinúas? – dijo molesto. La actitud de Momo lo estaba cansando.

- Nada! Pero ella será quimica… entonces, que mejor que una rata para sus experimentos? – dijo burlona.

- Si, tienes razón pero una rata… a ella, no sé…

- Le tiene miedo a las ratas? – él asintió – oh… lo olvide! – dijo golpeándose la frente como recordando algo.

- Qué te olvidaste?

- Que ella es una muchacha muy sensible! – dijo sarcásticamente. Hitsugaya harto tachó el cachorro– Cómprale un ramo de flores…

- No… a ella no le gustan…

- No digo un ramo cualquiera… - dijo ella – que tal las orquídeas? Son caras… originales... te saldrán un ojo de la cara, pero a ella no le importará porque…

- Ya basta! – dijo él deteniendo la marcha y mirándola enojado – desde que nos quedamos solos te la has pasado tratando de menospreciar a mi novia… no te lo permito! – ella lo miró seria.

- No la menosprecio! Solo digo lo que ella es! No le gustarán las flores simples, pero un ramo de orquídeas… con esas si que podrá…

- Qué?

- Estar contenta! – se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir… Hitsugaya estaba rojo de la rabia y no quería que él se enojara con ella. Pero en realidad ella iba a decir _"Con esas flores si que podrá pavonearse y darse aires de súper ultra, recontra chica especial y más la prometida del ultra conocido genio del mundo"_ – bien olvida las flores… Mira ya han pasado más de las once y todavía no hemos ido a la joyería.

- Vamos a la joyería entonces… no vaya a ser que pierdas tu cita con Yukio "egolatra" Hans Vorarlberna!

- Por supuesto… si dan las doce y todavía no has elegido nada, te dejo solo.

- Gracias "amiga"! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- De nada "amigo"! – se dirigieron a un local casi a la salida del pueblo. Tenía un escaparate, todo forrado en terciopelo bordó y unos maniquíes colgados que se movían. Cada uno de ellos tenía una joya en particular. Algunos hasta un juego de gargantillas y aros… todos con piedras de muchos colores! Momo quedó maravillada de unas manos con varios anillos que los invitaban a entrar. Hitsugaya pensó _"Con razón dicen que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las mujeres"_ Al ver la cara de emoción de Momo al contemplar las joyas. Tiró del brazo de su obnubilada amiga y entraron. La puerta chirrió fuerte haciendo sobresaltar al dueño, un viejito de unos setenta años, con unos enormes anteojos, cuya graduación le hacían ver los ojos como dos bolas blancas y en el medio una bola verde jade. Momo sonrió. Hitsugaya la miró sin saber qué le pasaba – imagínate a ti, dentro de casi cincuenta años- dijo codeándolo y señalando al viejito. Hitsugaya no pudo resistir y sonrió.

- Buenas días, jóvenes! – dijo el anciano – mi nombre es Franklin, en que puedo ayudarlos.

- Verá señor Franlin…

- Franklin – dijo Hitsugaya.

- Bueno usted me entiende, Franklin! – dijo ella torciendo los ojos – mi amigo quiere comprometerse…

- Ah… entonces... ha venido al lugar correcto – dijo moviendo su estante aparecieron unos estuches con una infinidad de anillos en oro blanco y amarillo, con piedras de distintos tamaños, y colores. – Estos pueden ayudarlo a decidirse.

- Pero no quiere algo for… -dijo ella acercándose a los anillos – Wow! Este está espectacular! – dijo señalando uno en especial.

- Ah ese es perfecto!- Dijo el viejito.

- Me encantaría que mi novio me pidiera en matrimonio con este!

- Tiene un buen gusto querida… - el anciano, miró a Hitsugaya. – no cree eso usted? Toshiro se acercó hacia donde estaba Momo, y miró el anillo que ella había escogido.

- Si es precioso… -dijo ella poniéndoselo y levantando la mano para admirarlo.

- Si se fija bien… – dijo el señor tomándole la mano, mientras Hitsugaya estaba mirando la joya, - es un anillo de oro amarillo, con un diamante de trece kilates en el centro.

- Wow! – dijo Momo no entendiendo que significaba pero le pareció interesante.- Bien grande!

- Así es… pero lo mas llamativo, la forma en que se entrelazan, los diamantes en forma de baggettes…

- Eh? - dijeron los dos.

- Estos diamantes, en forma de bastoncitos – dijo el viejito para que entendieran – Ve? El anillo está unido en la parte que no se ve, se separa al frente, formando una especie de lazo que termina en el diamante central. Esto sería algo así como dos vidas que se juntan para formar una. Es el anillo de compromiso que toda mujer desea tener! – Momo suspiró. Toshiro la miró. Le quedaba tan lindo el anillo en su mano.

- Pero no es lo que buscamos… - dijo ella quitándose el anillo, y sin dejar de mirarlo, se lo entregó al vendedor.

- Ah… ya veo… -dijo Franklin, mirando a Hitsugaya – no es para ella no? –el asintió. – qué es lo que buscan en realidad?

- Algo menos formal… mi amigo aquí presente no cree en esa clase de compromisos… - ella se alejó mirando otros escaparates. El señor miró a Hitsugaya que la seguía con la mirada –

- No estás convencido del paso que vas a dar? – dijo y Toshiro lo miró.

- No… no es eso – dijo algo dubitativo – Es que… no me gustan los compromisos formales…

- Entonces sólo hablamos de un regalo especial?

- Así es… - el viejito se acercó a Momo, dejando a Hitsugaya. –

- Tu amigo es un idiota. - dijo claramente.

- Cómo dice? – preguntó ella, que obnubilada por un collar, no le presto atención.

- Qué tienes en mente? porque tu amigo no tiene idea de nada – ella rió.

- Esta chica… – dijo con cara de asco y el viejito sonrió divertido – es una dechado de virtudes! – más sarcasmo – y tiene un sentido del lujo y el status social que nadie le vería, pero que ella esta convencida de tener… me entiende?

- Si… -dijo él y se acercó a su oído – La odias verdad?

- Con todas las ganas del mundo! – respondió riendo- Pero que no me oiga mi amigo… él me mataría si hablo mal de su adorada doncella! – miraron a Hitsugaya que estaba perdido mirando unos relojes de oro, con gráficos de soccer.

- Bien, entonces…-dijo aumentando su voz, a lo que Hitsugaya se acercó a ellos – Si la chica es "Sofisticada"… – y guiñó un ojo a Momo que sonrió divertida – Lo mejor será un collar de perlas…

- Eh? – dijo Toshiro sin entender.

- Las perlas, le dan un sentido de sofisticación a una mujer, señor. – dijo con seriedad, mostrándole un collar de perlas, alternadas con pequeñísimas bolitas en oro blanco y se cerraba con un broche en forma de corazón, del mismo metal, y que tenía engarzadas unas pequeñas esmeraldas. – ve? Simple, pero exquisito!

- Me encanta! – dijo Momo – si yo pudiera, me lo compraría ya!

- Pero a mi me gusta ese! – dijo Hitsugaya señalando un collar de perlas, para nada sofisticado y que tenia un broche simple con algunos diamantes, talla brillantes.

- Bueno… si te gusta… – dijo Momo encogiéndose de hombros – lo llevamos!

- Y para usted bella dama? - le preguntó el vendedor.

- No! Yo no tengo intenciones de comprar nada! – rió roja – yo no tengo dinero ni para entrar a la tienda.

- Pero es una dama muy hermosa – dijo el viejito. – verdad? – y miró a Hitsugaya.

- Yo… prepáreme el collar para regalo. – dijo rojo de vergüenza.

- Bien… - dijo suspirando el dueño.

- Ay Shiro mira la hora que es…faltan diez minutos para el mediodía… no te importa que te deje no?

- Me disculpan… – interrumpió el viejito. Ellos lo miraron – tengo algo que le gustará jovencita!

- Pero ya elegimos la joya! – dijo Momo.

- Por qué no esperas? Es que tanto apuro tienes de ir a verte con ese Yukio? – le pregunto Toshiro mas celoso que enojado.

- No claro… -dijo apenada – disculpa.

- Bien… señor… que nos decía? – el viejito los miró sonrientes, pero se dirigió a Momo.

- Déjeme decirle señorita que en cuanto la vi, supe que a usted le encanta el verde –ella asintió y él le guiñó el ojo – por lo que me atrevería a decir que le quedarían estupendo… - le mostró un pequeño estuche, de terciopelo rojo, y lo abrió, dejando a la castaña sin aliento.- qué le parecen?

- Son los mas espectaculares que he visto en mi vida! Y déjeme decirle que yo… no he visto nunca nada así en mi vida! – dijo aun con los ojos abiertos.

- Sabía que le encantarían… El collar de perlas que eligió y ese anillo de compromiso, me dieron la pauta de que usted es una muchacha modesta… pero tiene una gran ilusión… – Momo lo miró y tuvo ganas de llorar, luego miró a Hitsugaya. En realidad, ella tenía una gran desilusión.

- Yo… creo que es tarde... si no me necesitas más – lo miró – me marcho.

- Bien… gracias por todo – dijo serio, y ella antes de ponerse a llorar, salió de la tienda. Hitsugaya cerró los puños, de rabia.

- Algo mas? – él dijo no con la cabeza – La señorita le ha sido de gran ayuda, me parece… no piensa obsequiarle algo a ella? – Hitsugaya miró al viejito. Desde que vio esos ojos chocolate morir por ese anillo estaba venciendo la tentación de comprárselo… pero era un anillo de compromiso y él no quería que ella pensara mal… ya demasiado había hecho, al confundir las cosas en la cabaña – Creo que no.- dijo Franklin, llevándose algunos estuches. Hitsugaya observó el último que le mostrara a la castaña. Lo abrió con cuidado. Allí se encontraban un par de aros, eran de aproximadamente un centímetro de tamaño, en forma de corazón, cuyo centro era una esmeralda, rodeada de diamantes pequeños. Eran lindos y recordó las orejas de su amiga… y lo suaves que eran al tacto. Y lo bien que se verían esos aros en ellas…

- Espere! – dijo él y el viejito se detuvo – llevaré estos también.

- Sabía que haría una buena elección… pero por las dudas… - dijo dándose vueltas y completando la frase para si… _"Guardaré el collar de perlas y el anillo… no sé por qué me parece que este tonto, tarde o temprano vendrá a por ellos"._

A las doce del mediodía, Hitsugaya fue a Tsukishiro. Era el sitio de encuentro con su novia. Tenía en su capa los regalos y llevaba varios ramos de flores. Entró a la taberna y divisó a sus amigos. Momo estaba con la mirada perdida, observando las manchas de humedad en la pared. No lo vió llegar. El se acercó y saludó efusivamente. Ella se dió vuelta y lo miró. Estaba contento, pensó, vería a Saki… suspiró resignada. Rukia lo saludó, al igual que Ichigo. Hitsugaya observó que Yukio Hans Varnalberna aun no había llegado.

- Feliz día de la amistad!– dijo y le obsequió a Rukia un ramo de flores –

- Gracias Toshiro! – dijo ella contenta – mira lo que me regaló Ichigo – y le mostró un estupendo anillo de plata con una piedra rosada, en forma de corazón.

- Es una especie de anillo de compromiso… - la besó – cuando trabaje te compraré uno que valga la pena…

- Este es perfecto! – dijo ella – no quiero que busques otro!

- Feliz día de la amistad para ti Momo – dijo y le obsequió un ramo de rosas rojas. Ella lo tomó y le agradeció.

- Gracias Toshiro…-y siguió mirando hacia la pared. De pronto escuchó una voz que la dejó patitiesa… esa voz llamaba a Hitsugaya. El se dio vuelta y la vió. Momo también se dio vuelta, y vio a su pesadilla hacerse realidad. La escultural Saki Yamanaka, estaba parada detrás de su novio, él la miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, gris, y un suéter rojo, y por encima un tapado de piel de color negro, y botas de tacón. Hitsugaya quedó sin poder decir nada de la sorpresa…

- Hitsugaya Toshiro, mi amor, MI NOVIO! – gritó, y todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirarlos. Momo sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo desaparecía y estaba blanca como un papel. Los novios estaban besándose en medio de la taberna.

- Saki! – dijo Hitsugaya, después de semejante efusividad.

- Me extrañaste? – Momo lo miró.

- Eh... si claro, como no iba a hacerlo… - y sonó poco convincente.

- Espero que tus pensamientos hayan estado sólo en mi! – dijo pellizcándole la mejilla.

- Si… - bajó la cabeza.

- Bien… podemos irnos de esta pocilga? – preguntó mirando despectivamente hacia los estudiantes – esto está atestado de críos…

- Te recuerdo… – dijo Momo – que tu novio es uno de esos crios!

- Oh… está la cabecita castaña de tu amiga! – dijo con sorna. Momo se levantó.

- Bonito tapado! – la rubia sonrió – cuantos bebés osos se quedaron sin mamás, para que tu te abrigues con sus pieles?

- Muy graciosa, pobretoncita…

- Cómo estás eh? siguen tus humos igual o ahora estás peor porque vives en la capital? – dijo la castaña con rabia. Hitsugaya no sabía que decir… esas dos se planteaban batalla abierta, y él tendría que estar del lado de su novia… aunque no le gustó que Saki le dijera a Momo pobretona.

- Perdón? – dijo Saki.

- Tu sabes… el cuento de la rata que vive en el campo... cuando va a la ciudad… se le suben los humos a la cabeza!

- Eh... hola Saki! – dijo Rukia, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Ah… hola Kuchiki… - dijo con desprecio – Sigues de novia con este Kurosaki?

- Si- dijo Ichigo con asco – y veo que tú sigues igual… –Hitsugaya lo miró – de bonita.

- Ay si! Es que en Tokio tengo tiempo de hacerme unos tratamientos faciales de lujo! Te recomendaré algunos blanquita! – dijo riéndose de Momo.

- Gracias… - y se mordió los labios por decirle unas cuantas, pero las aguantó por Toshiro.

- Vamos Toshiro, no me dirás que estaremos en este comedor infantil… pensé que estaríamos más en la intimidad... – le dijo acercándose al oído. Hitsugaya enrojeció.

- Zorra…!-dijo Momo encubriendo esa palabra en un estornudo. Rukia lo captó y rió – Oh… estas flores, creo que me dio alergia.

- Si debes tener cuidado…- dijo Rukia – no vaya a ser que estornudes a cada rato!

- Eso arruinaría mi cita! – dijo ella riendo.

- Es que acaso hay algún tarado que te tome en cuenta? – dijo Saki. Ella la miró y luego miró a Hitsugaya que estaba blanco. Si Momo hablaba…

- Claro… quedé de encontrarme con un muchacho, pero en calidad de amigos… tu sabes… uno hace muchas cosas por los amigos… - y miró nuevamente a Hitsugaya.

- Ay cariño! – dijo ella – espero que te hayas esmerado en lo que preparaste para mi…

- Y tu Saki… – dijo Momo – qué le has preparado a Hitsugaya?

- Nada – él miro a su novia atónito – es que debía haberle preparado algo? pensé que él debía esmerarse en mi.

- Y no pensaste que hoy es el día de los enamorados? O sea, que debes darle un regalo especial? – preguntó Momo algo molesta.

- Bueno… no! – dijo tranquila – vámonos Hitsugaya, quiero almorzar algo digno de mi… - y se iba – adiós niños, y buena suerte!

- Adiós – dijo Toshiro a sus amigos.

- Adiós – dijeron todos. Hitsugaya se fue cabizbajo… no había empezado como quería, ella había humillado a sus amigos y no supo por qué no tenía ganas de seguir a Saki. Peor fue, cuando a la salida, se topó con Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras simulaba ponerse el abrigo. Yukio ceremoniosamente le daba un beso a su castaña en la mano. Ella sonreía, y lo invitaba a sentarse. Seguía ahí, no quería irse. Vio como el de Fullbring se acercó y le obsequió un ramo de jazmines… sus favoritas y ella dejó a un lado las rosas…las que él le regaló. Bajó la mirada y se sintió el peor estúpido del mundo. Cuando la levantó, Momo le ayudaba a sacarse el abrigo… no podía ser lo que pensaba… ella era suya… no tenía por que estar perdiéndola por ese infeliz de Yukio…

- Te quedarás mucho tiempo poniéndote ese tonto abrigo, o te irás conmigo? – se dio vuelta y vió la cara de su novia – Mira… sé que no te traje nada… pero sabes…si te portas bien conmigo, y me obsequias algo digno de mi… sabré recompensarte… ya sabes donde… – El la miró alarmado, y ella le guiñó un ojo, de manera sensual, pero a Hitsugaya le pareció tan vulgar… y sin muchas ganas salió de Tsukishiro para tener su cita soñada.

* * *

_**Bueno pues nuestro querido albino si que se comportó como un idiota pero conforme avanza el fic va rectificando sus errores. Por otra parte me dan ganas de golpear a Saki con un bate de baseball pero ¡No se puede!... y por ultimo ¡El pretendiente de Momo es Yukio Hans Vorarlberna! ¿Lo recuerdan? Aquel rubio de ojos verdes… espero que si por que en los siguientes capítulo será pieza clave jojo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo 12: Declaración, y un darse cuenta tarde…**_

_**-Hitsugaya pasara un "estupendo" dia de San Valentin con su novia que lo hara darse cuenta de la realidad… **_

**Bueno me voy, nos leemos pronto. ¿Merezco review?**

**Atte.: Natsumi Momo "La que espera que su mamá la deje usar el portátil un poco mas."**


	12. Cap12:Declaración, y 1 darse cuenta tard

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**La historia pertenece originalmente a anatripotter yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de Bleach.**_

_**Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite Kubo-sama. **_

_**Los personajes tienen OcC.**_

_**Primero que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que se la pasen estupendo el dia de hoy en compañia de su familia.  
Bien excusas tengo miles y no creo que les interesen solo dire que ¡Odio los exámenes semestrales y los trabajos en equipo!... Bueno, después de mi desahogo les dejo el siguiente capitulo de Aprendiendo a ser romántico.**_

_**Ya no los retengo más así que: Luz, cámara… ¡Romance!**_

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser Romántico**

**Capitulo 12: Declaración, y un darse cuenta tarde…**

Después de dar vueltas por todas las tiendas de Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya tenía un hambre de morirse. Pero Saki, no parecía darse cuenta de esto, y lo hacía gastar en cuanta ropa bonita veía. A la una y treinta, ya desfalleciendo de inanición, Hitsugaya le pidió por favor que fueran a comer. Ella aceptó a regañadientes y le dio todas las bolsas de compras a su novio para que las llevara. Después de varias opciones decidieron almorzar en la casa de té de Yuuko. Cuando entraron, ya casi nadie estaba en ese lugar almorzando, todos los miraron extrañados. Saki, tosió fuerte para que todos miraran con quien venía, y una vez logrado su objetivo, se sentó en una mesa, cerca de la gran ventana, para que todo el mundo que pasase por allí la viera en compañía de tan ilustre joven. Hitsugaya, después de poner todas las bolsas en el suelo, y algo fastidiado por la actitud de su novia, se sentó a su lado. La señora Yuuko se acercó sonriente y los saludó. Saki más que hablar gritaba, tratando de que todo el mundo se fijara en ellos.

- Buenos días… o debo decir buenas tardes! – dijo la mujer sonriente. Hitsugaya bufó.

- Buenas tardes señora! – dijo a los gritos Saki, Hitsugaya la miraba como si ella estuviera desquiciada – vera usted, "mi novio, Toshiro Hitsugaya" y yo, hemos venido a almorzar! – y sonrió.

- Bueno, no hay necesidad de que grites… – dijo Yuuko sin perder la sonrisa – soy algo vieja, pero no sorda. – Los ocupantes de algunas mesas vecinas rieron, Hitsugaya se puso rojo – Hola Toshiro! No vienes con tus amigos el pelinanja, la castaña y Rukia?

- No. – dijo secamente.

- Es una lastima! La muchacha castaña es tan graciosa! – Hitsugaya asintió, y recordó las veces que habían ido a ese salón en el año, y las risas que le causaban las ocurrencias de Momo, una de ellas llamar a la dueña Señora "You-kuo". –van a tomar un té?

- Eh? – dijo Hitsugaya– no… mire no habrá algo para comer?

- Perdone usted a mi novio! – dijo otra vez la Saki alzando la voz – pero es que me ha comprado un montón de cosas y tiene algo de apetito!

- Ah… - dijo la mujer – bueno puedo traerte algunos bollos de pollo, si mal no recuerdo, son tus preferidos…

- Son los de Momo... – dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero bien que te gustaba robarlos de su plato! – El rió y asintió.

- Bien entonces puede traerme varios de esos, unas papas gratinadas y cerveza de mantequilla. – dijo mas contento.

- Hitsugaya… -dijo Saki con cara de asco – vas a comer ese plato tan vulgar? – la mujer la miró enojada – perdone usted… yo quiero langosta. – dijo tranquilamente alisando su cabello.

- Qué? – dijeron Toshiro y la dueña – Langosta?

- Si! Qué hay de malo? – rió – una mujer como yo, que está acostumbrada a la buena comida… requiere de platos exquisitos… vaya y tráigame una langosta. Y olvídese de esa bebida del pueblo… nada de cerveza de mantequilla, yo quiero beber el mejor champagne, Crystal!

- Pero esto no es un restaurante de lujo, niña! Si quieres comer langosta, las únicas que encontraras andan por el prado – todos rieron, Saki estaba roja, y Hitsugaya quería desaparecer.

- Tráigale lo mismo que a mi por favor… - dijo Toshiro serio. La señora se fue y él miro a su novia que había sacado un espejito y se miraba el rostro peinándose las cejas y mirando si se le había corrido el labial.

- La verdad es que no veo la hora de que termines la escuela, amor – él la miró – así podremos disfrutar de los lujos de Tokio…

- No tengo pensado disfrutar de los lujos de Tokio, Saki– ella lo miró – estoy pensando hacer un viaje…

- Ay! – dijo sonriente – mi escuela termina en el verano, quizás podamos ir a Ibiza, dicen que ahí esta la mejor movida del verano!

- Qué? No estoy pensando en vacaciones! – dijo ofuscado – Tengo una misión que cumplir! No me voy de diversión…tengo que…

- Bah... – dijo moviendo la mano desinteresada – no me importa… deberías obsequiarme un viaje… los exámenes son terribles… di, que yo soy inteligente…

- Seguro. – bufó – A este viaje iré con Ichigo y Rukia… -ella lo miró seria.

- Ah… llevas a esa… noñata!- Hitsugaya cerró los puños para contenerse - Claro, a esa la llevas, pero a mi…

- Ya te dije que tengo una misión que cumplir! – dijo alterándose. Ella ni lo escuchaba.

- No me extrañaría que también lleves a esa flacucha muerta de hambre... – él la miro – no me mires así! sabes que te hablo de esa castaña hermana de ese Kurosaki!

- Hablas de Momo? – ella asintió – Pues en primer lugar, es mi amiga, en segundo, aunque te cueste creerlo no es ninguna flacucha y en tercer lugar, no, no la llevaría nunca, porque eso implicaría un riesgo para ella!

- Vaya, tanto la cuidas? cualquiera diría que ella te interesa más que yo! – El no contestó… tenía miedo de afirmar ese comentario – Pero a ti no te importa que tu novia se quede aquí, mientras tu te vas con esa Kuchiki, quién sabe a donde… a playas tropicales, a disfrutar del sol… conocer lugares exóticos… gente, ropa, fiestas…

- Qué no oyes lo que te digo? – dijo golpeando la mesa – Tengo que hacer algo para… olvídalo – la miró - haz de cuenta que no te dije nada.

- Claro ahora dile a la tonta de Saki, que no te irás de viaje con esa Kuchiki! – dijo simulando un ataque de histeria.

- No me voy sólo con Rukia! Ichigo, su novio, va con nosotros!

- Como si te costara mucho deshacerte de ese mequetrefe! – dijo frunciendo la nariz, en un gesto que le hizo a Hitsugaya recordar a su tía Natsuko.

- Basta de insultar a mis amigos! Ichigo es como mi hermano, Rukia también! Y Momo… - se calló. Saki lo miró a los ojos. No sabía que decir respecto a ella. Qué era Momo para Hitsugaya? Una amiga? Su hermanita menor? U ocultaba algo mas profundo hacia ella? – Momo es la hermana de Ichigo, y mi amiga…

- Vaya! Entonces los pones en un lugar mas importante que yo? – e hizo algo que a Hitsugaya le reventaba, comenzó a hipar de llanto. Toshiro revoleó los ojos y se tragó lo que iba a decirle.

- Mira, cariño… – le tomó las manos – no podría llevarte porque eso implicaría un riesgo muy grande para ti… tu eres muy importante para mi!

- No me vengas con esas palabras tontas! Te diré una cosa… – lo miró – ve con esos amigos tuyos donde quieras… pero cuando vuelvas, me llevarás de vacaciones a un lugar súper exótico…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… quizás tenga ganas de ir a Tahití…. Si, dicen que son playas súper exclusivas… ahí van la gente top, top! – Hitsugaya le iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento llegó la Señora Yuuko con la comida. Comieron en silencio. En realidad Hitsugaya comió en silencio, porque su novia, se la pasó criticando la comida servida. Que tenía mucha grasa, que las papas no estaban en el punto que ella quería de gratinado, que el vino estaba caliente…

- Saki… es vino negro…

- Si! Pero el vino negro…

- En principio, para acompañar el pollo es preferible el vino blanco…

- Insinúas que no sé nada de vinos? - dijo ella ofendida.

- No… claro que no amor, pero… mira, en general el vino negro se sirve a temperatura ambiente… - dijo Hitsugaya en un tono que no tendría nada que envidiar a Rukia.

- No me importa! Yo quiero vino frío! – y tomando un par de hielos, lo enfrió.- Ves? lo que yo quiero, se cumple.

- Bueno… - dijo él para salir de ese momento – Cómo has estado? Recibí tu llamada… - y le sonrió.

- Espero que hayas entendido lo que quiero – él asintió.

- Mira, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo… - le tomó la mano y la besó – pero déjame asegurarte que yo estoy muy feliz de que…

- Qué pedirás de postre? – lo interrumpió.

- Qué? – preguntó, algo cortado.

- Qué pedirás de poste! – dijo mirando el menú – yo quiero un helado San pedro.

- Bien – suspiró Hitsugaya. No podía… trataba por todos los medios de implementar todo lo que había aprendido en esas semanas pero Saki, lo interrumpía con idioteces y lo descolocaba. – Yo quiero un helado de Fresa y caramelo.

- Menú infantil – dijo ella al descuido.

- Lo que me gusta y punto! – dijo fastidiado – Si tanto me recalcas que soy un crío… deberíamos terminar para que te busques alguien a tu altura! – Saki lo miró seria y alarmada a la vez… no dejaría escapar su puerta de entrada a la alta sociedad.

- Claro que no cariño! – dijo acariciándole sugestivamente el antebrazo – Disculpa… es que ese postre…

- Es el que me gusta… no me dirás que debo comer!

- Está bien… perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… y me gustaría que después del postre vamos a caminar…. Tengo algo que darte…

- Si? – dijo ella entusiasmada – cuántos?

- Cuántos que?

- Cuántos yenes te costó? – Hitsugaya la miró anonadado… Si, a estas alturas, Hitsugaya quería darle algo, pero una patada en el… - mira que no acepto nada que no sea mas barato que…

- Mira Saki… lo que tengo que regalarte, no importa lo que me costó, lo importante es la intención… o comenzaré a creer que estás conmigo por lo que dicen que soy… o por lo que tengo…

- Claro que no! – dijo nerviosa, y se acercó para darle un beso. Hitsugaya, hombre al fin, accedió. Fue un beso seco, brusco y sin sentido, que no le movió una fibra de su ser – te quiero- dijo ella

- Yo… también… -dijo él, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho...

Después del desastroso almuerzo, donde no faltaron las criticas de Saki, respecto a lo poco exclusivo del lugar, salieron a tomar aire por el pueblo. Saki, no paraba de criticar a cuanta muchacha se cruzara por la calle, y Hitsugaya sólo le tenía el brazo… iba perdido… trataba de buscar una forma, para poder declarársele a esa mujer… a quien miraba desconcertado… _"Como llegue a enamorarme de ti?"_ Fue lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente. Antes de salir del pueblo, vio algo que le partió la cabeza. Momo estaba bien cerca de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, disfrutando de un helado. Ellos se miraban a los ojos, y él, galantemente, le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, mientras ella sonreía tontamente. Era evidente para Hitsugaya, que Momo le estaba coqueteando. La había visto hacer esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan seductora, tantas veces…. Incluso él mismo había caído embobado ante esas armas de seducción. Se pateó el trasero mentalmente, por estar pasándola tan mal. Para no sufrir, viendo esa escena, casi llevaba a Saki a la rastra. Ella quería ver algunos escaparates más, pero él no quería estar… quería salir del pueblo y sin darse cuenta la llevó hacia una zona, pasando la casa de los gritos, donde había un arroyo. El día estaba radiante de sol, hacía un poco de calor, a pesar de estar en los últimos días de invierno. Se sentó en un tronco, y trató de borrar esa imagen de su Momo, con Yukio… Miró a Saki, que tenía una cara de asco, observando el paisaje.

- Pensé que este lugar sería estupendo… -dijo acercándosele y sonriéndole – Necesito estar a solas contigo…

- Depende de que me regales tesoro… -dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso apasionado. Hitsugaya la atrapó entre sus brazos, y cedió al beso. La rubia sabía como volverlo loco en ese sentido, pero cuando se separaron, los ojos de Hitsugaya le jugaron una mala pasada, al mirar los de Saki creyó verlos chocolate, como los de ella, y no azules como los de su novia. Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad.

- Te quiero Saki... – la abrazó con fuerzas, tratando de convencerse de lo que decía. Saki bufó.

- Demasiada efusividad Hitsugaya!– dijo soltándose, y caminando hacia el arroyo. El la atrapó por la cintura, de atrás, y puso su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Carraspeó y trató de acordarse de un poema… Se acercó a su oído y trató de hacer una voz suave y sensual… casi un susurro… Pero no se acordaba de ninguno de los que había leído. De pronto le vino a la mente uno en particular… y justamente tenía que acordarse de ese…

- "_**Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores**_

_**Tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;**_

_**Es tu mirada el esplendor del día,**_

_**Y el color de la rosa es tu color….**_

- Ay Hitsugaya! – dijo ella separándose rápidamente, e interrumpiéndolo – no veo la hora de probarme esos vestidos que acabo de comprarme! – él la miro, algo desilusionado. Habia cortado el momento perfecto.

- Pero yo…

- Si, y tu me los verás cuando termines la escuela… Estoy tan ansiosa de pasar mas tiempo contigo! Se que dijiste que tienes que ir a esa tonta misión – él se puso serio – pero antes, me concederás al menos una semana… digo… al menos algo para ir a clubes, fiestas, presentarte en sociedad… imaginate, a nosotros del brazo y posando para el Soul society diaries y Shinigami's culture! – dijo con cara de ensueño – La pareja perfecta! – y lo abrazó – perdón… te interrumpí algo? – el negó. Le dio un beso. El una vez que terminó de dárselo, la abrazó… tenía una nueva oportunidad para decirle el poema… Aunque ella no era Momo…

_**- ...Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza,**_

_**A un corazón para el amor ya muerto:**_

_**Tú creces de mi vida en el desierto**_

_**Como crece en un páramo la flor."**_

- Que estupideces dices Hitsugaya! – dijo riendo burlonamente - y qué es un páramo? No adornes este momento… quieres que vayamos a un cuarto? tengo ganas de acostarme contigo – él la miró…

- Tenía que decirte algo importante hoy Saki… desde que tu me escribiste hace dos semanas, diciéndome que venías para festejar juntos San Valentín… he tratado de cambiar, de ser algo mas romántico… para que tu…

- Hitsugaya! – dijo riendo – es que… yo no necesito un estúpido novio romántico que se la pase diciéndome tonterías! esas cosas que dices… crees que las entiendo?

- Pero a toda mujer… - dijo él algo aturdido.

- A quien? No a mi! – mas risas burlonas – A quien podría interesarle unas palabras en rima? A unas tontas que creen en el "Contigo, pan y cebolla?" Déjalo para tus amigas, esa Kuchiki y esa Kurosaki… esas si que les gustaría vivir bajo un puente con alguien que le diga palabras al oído!

- Te dije que no hablaras de ellas así… son mis amigas.

- Como sea… – dijo separándose – No quiero un hombre romántico – lo abrazó – quiero un hombre que me brinde lo que quiero… y tu eres el elegido para mi – lo besó con pasión… Hitsugaya sólo se quedó quieto… se sentía mal… tenía preparada la cena perfecta… la declaración perfecta… el cuarto perfecto para terminar la velada lo más románticamente posible…pero no tenía a la chica correcta. Saki no quería eso… Saki quería… - Vamos… tienes algo para mi?

- Si – dijo sacando un regalo – Pensé que esto reforzaría nuestro noviazgo – no dijo "Te amo mas que a mi vida", no dijo "quiero comprometerme contigo" No dijo "quiero ser el hombre de tu vida" no dijo "Quiero compartir la vida contigo." Sólo le dio el regalo.

- Ay! Que emoción! – dijo la muy rea, aplaudiendo – Quiero ver que es… - rompió el papel desesperadamente y él se quedo mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos – AYYYYY! – dijo al abrir el estuche – Es el collar más estupendo que he visto en mi vida! Aunque creo que contigo veré muchos mas estupendos! No? – El asintió sin ganas.

- Este…

- Ay… cuando lo vean mis amigas! – dijo sacándolo del estuche – justamente ayer decíamos que toda mujer que se precie de tener status social, debe tener un collar de perlas! Y tu adivinaste! – te quiero mucho – lo abrazó – Anda, ayúdame a ponerlo – él de mala gana lo hizo – Bien… cómo me queda?

- Digno de una mujer con clase… como tu – dijo mirándola dolido… se sentía miserable… y no quería estar allí – Gracias Hitsugaya… - lo besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, gesto que asqueó a Toshiro – Ahora… mi regalo… Vamos… alquilaste un cuarto? – dijo con una voz empalagosa.

- No – mintió – disculpa Saki… pero no me dieron permiso para llegar mañana a la escuela – ella bufó.

- Pero podrías haberte escapado!

- Lo siento… cuando me di cuenta… me había olvidado de decirle a Ichigo que me cubriera… así que no podré quedarme.

- Bueno… otra vez será… - miró su reloj pulsera – diablos… mira la hora que es! – suspiró – Tengo que irme, el tren para Tokio sale a las cinco!

- Bien – comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo – Saki… -ella lo miró – espero que entiendas lo importante que eres para mi – dijo poco convencido – Y que si todo sigue así…

- Me estas diciendo que nos casaremos? – dijo ella con el signo pesos en los ojos, digo con cara de ilusión.

- No… bueno, puede que exista una posibilidad… -la abrazó. Quería aferrarse a la idea. Saki era la que quería… no podía ser otra… no podía ser esa muchacha pelirroja que desde que vio a Saki, le rondaba en la cabeza.

- Bien… de cuánto tiempo hablamos? – dijo ella.

- No te prometo nada. – dijo seco – tengo que hacer ese viaje… y no sé cuanto tiempo me lleve… pueden ser meses o años…

- Yo te esperaré… - dijo ella – así tenga que esperar diez años… me caso con Hitsugaya Toshiro, "el prodigio" – El no contesto. Ya habían quedado en seguir la relación, y él estaba empeñado en hacerlo, a como diera lugar. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación de Hueco Mundo. El tren estaba apunto de partir – Adiós Hitsugaya… nos veremos al finalizar el año escolar – lo besó – te veré en el anden 9 ¡!

- Te veré allí… amor… - la besó fugazmente – te quiero. – ella subió al tren y se sentó en un compartimiento… Hitsugaya caminó hasta encontrar la ventanilla, pero ella no lo miraba… estaba tratando de mirarse en un espejo, la apariencia que tenía con su collar de perlas. El dejó la mano en el vidrio… el tren comenzó a andar. Ella ni se dio cuenta que él se despedía… y el tren comenzó a desaparecer por la vía, dejándolo solo y sintiéndose el tipo mas miserable del mundo.

Esquivó todo el centro del pueblo y se quedó, sentado en un tronco cercano a la casa de los gritos… se estaba haciendo tarde. Por el camino, vio los carruajes regresar al colegio… _"Bien, ya no hay nadie que pueda verme"_ Pensó. Y sin más se dirigió a Tsukishiro. Cuando entró a la taberna, Madame Cana, se acercó a saludarlo. El le sonrió amablemente.

- Hola Histugaya! – dijo alegre – Llegas tarde, Ichigo y Rukia… ya se fueron… - él la miro.

- Yo… no vengo a buscarlos.

- Tienes algún problema, chico? – dijo ella acariciándole el rostro

- Yo… renté una habitación para esta noche… y quisiera pasar ahí…

- Saben en el colegio que te quedarás aquí? – dijo ella con voz maternal. él lo negó - deberían saberlo? – volvió a negar – bien, sube… me imagino que sabes el número de cuarto.

- Si… y gracias…

- De nada… ve, enseguida te llevo algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre… sólo quiero dormir –ella asintió y lo dejó subir por las escaleras. El pasillo estaba iluminado por farolitos de colores. Rápidamente llegó a la habitación, número 18 y entró. Cuando cerró la puerta, el cuarto mágicamente se iluminó con los adornos de "Fantasía romántica Kurosaki". Hitsugaya se quiso morir. Había planeado todo… para hacerla feliz… pero ella no era Momo. Rapidamente quito todos los adornos y los metio en una bolsa. Tomó la botella de Champaña y bebió un sorbo, dos, quería emborracharse… pero ya fastidiado la dejó y se tiró en la cama. Y recordando lo sucedido en el día, no pudo aguantar y lloró… nunca había tenido ganas de llorar tanto… salvo la vez que muriera Ukitake… y Yamamoto… Aun así, ese dolor era mas hondo. Había elegido como su novia a una completa desconocida para él… dejando de lado a la que quería… a Momo. Recordó cada una de las vivencias con la castaña, mientras lloraba y se lamentaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes… Momo estaba cuando la necesitaba… Momo lo ayudaba, sin pedir nada a cambio… Momo fue su mujer sin condiciones… _"A Momo la extraño…"_ Pensó _"A Momo la quiero"_ _"Pero ya me hundí hasta el hueso con Saki… no puedo prometerle el mundo y no dárselo… sería poco caballero…"_ y así, dándose cuenta de la tremenda estupidez, una vez mas cometida, se durmió… pensando, o mas bien obligándose a soñar con el amor de su vida… Saki.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Era lo que esperaban?  
Personalmente me dieron ganas de golpear a Saki pero… aunque es una tarantula, la necesitamos con vida para que Toshiro "El despistado e idiota" Histugaya reconquiste a nuestra querida Momo **_

_**En el próximo capítulo 13: Aceptando la realidad… A medias **_

_**-Hitsugaya tendrá una charla con Ichigo. ¿Qué le confesara a su amigo pelinaranja? ¡Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo! **_

**Bueno me voy, nos leemos pronto. ¿Merezco review?  
**

**Atte.: Natsumi Momo "La que espera que su mamá la deje usar el portátil un poco mas."**


End file.
